Cinderella Love Story
by Ogami Benjiro II
Summary: Ini bukan kisah cinderella yang bertemu pangeran impiannya karena sepatu kacanya melainkan kisah Hinata Hyuuga dengan iblis kejam tak berperasaan bernama Naruto Uzumaki, pemuda paling berkuasa di kampus ketua geng dari 'Kyubi' gara-gara Hinata salah melemparkan sepatunya."Mulai hari ini kau adalah budakku".WARNING : AU,OOC,OC,TYPO'S,NO BAKU,DLL. CHAP, 6 UP! HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Andai Hinata tahu kalau sepatu miliknya bisa membuatnya terlibat dalam masalah besar pastinya tak akan pernah Hinata lepas dan lemparkan yang malah mengenai pemuda bersurai kuning, pemuda paling berkuasa, ditakuti seantero kampus dan gara-gara sepatunya jugalah kehidupan Hinata berubah 180 derajat dari yang tenang menjadi mendebarkan.

"Mulai saat ini kau adalah budakku."

 **PROLOG**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Ret : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Pair : Naruto x Hinata**

 **(NaruHina)**

 **~ Cinderella Love Story ~**

 **WARNING : AU, OOC, OC, TYPO'S, NO BAKU, EYD Amburadul, Alur kadang cepat dan lambat, DLL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

"Ini gajimu untuk bulan ini, Hinata." Ujar seorang pria bersurai abu-abu panjang memberikan amplop cokelat pada gadis bersurai indigo tersebut.

Kedua mata bulan Hinata berbinar-binar dan tersenyum bahagia, "Te-terima kasih, Yukito- _san_."

"Hn." Sahut Yukito datar.

Hinata langsung membuka amplop tanpa menunggunya dirumah dan menghitungnya, senyuman mengembang menghiasi wajah cantiknya karena ternyata gaji bulan ini full tak ada yang dipotong setelah bulan lalu Hinata harus membayar beberapa piring serta gelas keramik yang dipecahkan saat mencuci piring.

Hinata merasa ada hawa surga menerpa dirinya karena dengan gaji bulan ini ia bisa membeli bahan makanan juga membayar sewa apartemen yang menunggak selama dua bulan.

"Hari sudah malam, sebaiknya kau segera pulang." Ujar Yukito sang pemilik kafe.

Hinata langsung membungkukkan tubuh, "Kalau begitu, selamat malam Yukito- _san_."

"Ya, hati-hati dijalan."

Setelah mengganti seragam kerjanya, Hinata pulang kerumah dengan perasaan hati riang Hinata dan sebelum pulang Hinata akan mampir ke super market untuk membeli bahan makanan, mengingat tinggal di kota besar seperti ini yang biaya kehidupannya cukup mahal membuat Hinata harus bisa berhemat banyak.

Dan saat berjalan melintasi halte bus seorang pemuda menabrak Hinata lalu tiba-tiba menarik tasnya.

"Lepaskan!" Hinata mempertahankan tas miliknya tapi karena tenaganya kalah jauh membuat Hinata jatuh terjungkal kebelakang dan pemuda itu sukse membawa lari tasnya.

"Hey, berhenti!" teriak Hinata.

Orang-orang di sekitar Hinata menatapnya bingung dan sesaat Hinata menjadi pusat perhatian tapi sepertinya tak ada satupun orang yang berniat membantu atau menolongnya mengejar penjambret itu.

Bagaimanapun Hinata akan kejar dan rebut kembali tas miliknya yang berisikan harta berhaga (uang makan sebulan dan uang sewa apartemen) sekalipun harus berkelahi dengan penjambret itu, Hinata tidak takut sama sekali mengingat ia pemegang sabuk hitam untuk Judo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dentuman musik Dj terdengar menggema keras di lantai dansa membuat orang-orang yang berjoget dan menggerak-gerakkan tubuh mengikuti irama musik. Disaat semua orang terlihat senang dan menikmati pesta lain hal dengan pemuda bersurai kuning yang tak menikmati pesta dan duduk menyilangkan kedua tangan didepan dada menatap sebal serta penuh cemburu pada pemuda bersurai raven di depannya.

Pemuda bernama Sasuke Uchiha itu tengah berbincang mesra bersama gadis bersurai merah muda yang diketahui bernama Sakura Haruno, gadis paling poluler di kampus mereka.

"Naruto- _kun_ , ayo kita berjoget disana." Ajak seorang gadis berpenampilan sexy seraya bergelayut manja pada lengan Naruto.

 **Pats~**

Naruto melepas paksa tangan gadis itu, "Pergi kau jalang, jangan ganggu aku." Usir Naruto ketus.

"Kau ja..."

 **GREEEP**

Dicekiknya leher gadis itu kuat-kat dan pria bersurai nanas yang tak jauh dari tempat duduk Naruto langsung berlari menolong gadis itu sebelum mati kehabisan nafas.

"Naruto!" teriaknya panik.

Melihat temannya datang mendekat Naruto melepaskan cekikkannya.

"Uhuk...uhuk...Haaah~Haaah~" gadis ini merasa ketakutan pada Naruto karena hampir saja mati di cekik.

"Pergi dari hadapanku, sebelum aku menyakitimu lebih dari ini." Ancam Naruto.

Gadis itu langsung pergi dengan wajah ketakutan serta syok dan tak akan berani lagi mendekati apalagi mengoda Naruto yang sedang marah dan cemburu.

"Kau hampir saja membunuh gadis itu, Naruto."

"Itu salahnya karena tak mau pergi dariku." Sahut Naruto santai tanpa ada rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

Pemuda bersurai nanas itu duduk disamping Naruto lalu menuangkan Champage ke gelas dan memberikannya pada Naruto, "Ini minumlah, mungkin bisa sedikit menghilangkan rasa kesal dihatimu."

"Terima kasih, Shikamaru." Naruto langsung meneguk habis minuman beralkohol itu.

Iris birunya masih menatap tajam dan dalam pada sepasang kekasih didepannya saat ini dan Shikamaru tersenyum kecil melihat raut wajah Naruto yang terlihat cemburu, "Lupakan Sakura dia sudah menjadi milik Sasuke. Lagipula disini banyak gadis cantik juga sexy yang bisa kau ajak one night stand di apartemenmu." Ujar Shikamaru santai seraya melirik nakal beberapa gadis yang berlalu lalang didepannya.

"Aku tak tertarik." Sahut Naruto dingin.

Shikamaru tertawa kecil lalu tersenyum penuh arti pada sahabatnya itu, "Sakura benar-benar membuatmu berubah, andai saja ia memilimu bukan pria playboy yang suka tebar pesona seperti Sasuke." Ujar Shikmaru menatap kedua pasang kekasih itu yang tak jauh dari mereka.

"Ya, kau benar. Kenapa dia memilih si _Teme_ brengsek itu bukan aku." Timpal Naruto menatap sendu sosok Sakura.

 **~(-)-(-)~**

 **DRAP**

 **DRAP**

 **DRAP**

Seorang gadis bersurai indigo dengan rambut di ikat dua berlarian mengejar pemuda berbaju hitam yang membawa lari tasnya.

"Berhenti!" teriaknya penuh amarah bercampur kesal.

Bukannya berhenti pemuda berbaju hitam itu malah semakin mempercepat larinya membuat gadis bersurai indigo yang mengejarnya tertinggal jauh karena kehabisan nafas.

"Haah~Haaah~"

Gadis cantik bermata bulan ini berdiri menyandar di tembok sejenak mengumpulkan tenaga dan mengatur nafas setelah dirasa cukup beristirahat dan tenaganya terkumpul gadis cantik ini berlari kembali mengejar penjambret itu karena bagaimanapun ia harus mendapatkan kembali tasnya.

Setelah berlari mencari kemana-mana akhirnya ia menemukan pemuda itu tengah berbincang-bincang dengan beberapa teman laki-lakinya dan tanpa melihat wajah pemuda itu dan hanya berpatokan warna baju serta ciri-ciri fisiknya yang sama tanpa berpikir lagi dilemparnya sepatu flat miliknya tepat ke kepala pemuda itu.

 **BLETAAK!**

Sepatu flat berwarna merah muda itu sukses mengenai kepala pemuda bermata biru tersebut hingga jatuh tersungkur kebawah.

"YES!" Teriaknya senang.

Sebuah senyuman kemenangan dan rasa puas terlihat diwajah gadis bersurai indigo ini tapi tak lama wajahnya berbubah pucat pasi tak kala melihat pemuda yang tadi menjambretnya keluar dari dalam gang tak jauh dari pemuda yang dilemparnya barusan.

" _Naruto Uzumaki!" Batin Hinata kaget._

Hinata langsung bersembunyi di balik tembok tak jauh dari tempat Naruto dan teman-temannya berdiri.

"Kau tak apa, Naruto." Ujar pemuda bersurai merah bermata _Jade_ membantu Naruto berdiri.

Pemuda bersurai kuning ini mengelus-ngelus kepalanya yang sedikit benjol, "Brengsek!" teriaknya penuh emosi.

Diambilnya sepatu flat berwarna merah muda yang tadi melesat tepat ke kepalanya lalu meremasnya kuat-kuat, "Akan kubunuh siapapun orang yang memiliki sepatu ini." Ujarnya dengan mata berapi-api penuh amarah.

Suasana hati Naruto saat ini sedang tak baik ditambah ia setengah mabuk jadi gadis yang tadi melemparkan sepatu padanya pasti akan tamat riwatnya karena menjadi tempat luapan seluruh emosi, kekesalan dan amarah Naruto.

Gadis cantik bersurai indigo ini menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya dan iris bulannya membulat sempurna mendengar kalau ia akan dibunuh oleh pemuda itu.

" _Mati aku!" Teriak Hinata dalam hati._

Buru-buru Hinata lari menyelamatkan diri jika dia sampai ketahuan dan tertangkap oleh pemuda bersurai kuning itu bisa-bisa dirinya dalam bahaya besar mengingat pemuda bermata biru itu adalah orang paling berpengaruh, berkuasa di kampusnya sekaligus orang yang paling dijauhinya karena Hinata benci orang kaya apalagi orang kaya sombong, sok berkuasa seperti Naruto dan teman-temannya.

Hinata terus berdoa dalam hati pada Tuhan dan berharap kalau Naruto tak bisa menemukan dirinya, ingin rasanya Hinata menenggelamkan tubuhnya ke dalam lautan saat ini.

"Tuhan, Tolong aku!" Jerit Hinata.

 **TBC**

 **A/N : Halo semuanya, Inoue datang dengan Fic baru.**

 **Ini adalah Fic pertama NaruHina milik saya, maafkan jika aneh, jelek dan tak menarik#Bungkuk badan dalam-dalam.**

 **Fic ini jauh dari kata bagus, menarik apalagi sempurna tapi Inoue mau mengucapkan terima kasih kepada siapapun yang sudah membaca Fic ini dan jika berkenan Read and Riview.**

 **Inoue Kazeka**


	2. Chapter 2

Hanya karena sebelah sepatu kehidupan Hinata yang damai harus berubah menjadi penuh sengsara dan derita. Ini bukan kisah cinta Cinderella yang menemukan pangeran tampan impiannya karena sepatu kaca melainkan kisah Hinta Hyuuga yang harus terkurung dan terjerat oleh pemuda kejam tak berperasaan dan paling berbahaya seantero kampus, Naruto Uzumaki.

"Mulai hari ini kau budakku."

 **Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Family**

 **Pair : Naruto x Hinata**

 **(NaruHina)**

 **~ Cinderella Love Story ~**

 **WARNING** **: AU, OOC, OC, TYPO'S, NO BAKU, EYD Amburadul, Alur kadang cepat dan lambat, beberapa karakter akan bersifat seperti di Naruto Road To Ninja jadi jangan heran dan aneh**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

 _Seorang gadis bersurai indigo terlihat berlarian ketakutan menghindari sosok pemuda besurai kuning dengan sorot mata tajam dan menusuk membuat tubuhnya gemetar takut._

 _Kedua kakinya bergerak cepat, berusaha lari dari pemuda menyeramkan itu, "Cepat...Cepat...Aku harus lebih cepat lagi darinya." Gadis ini terus saja berlari sekuat tenaga menghindar._

 _Akan tetapi pemuda bersurai kuning dengan mata biru seindah langit itu bisa mengejarnya dan dengan cepat tubuh kecilnya langsung di kurung dalam pelukkan erat juga menyesakkan._

" _Kau tidak akan pernah bisa lari dariku." Bisiknya disertai seringai kejam._

 _Gadis ini manatap horor pemuda bermata biru itu, "Le-lepaskan a-aku Tu-an..." cicitnya takut._

" _Tidak. Jangan berfikir kau bisa kabur dan lepas dariku. Terimalah pembalasanku, Hinata."_

" _TIIDAAAKK!" jeritnya._

 **~(-)-(-)~**

 **KRIIIINGGGGGG!**

Jam bekker berbunyi keras tepat di pukul tujuh pagi membuat gadis bersurai indigo ini yang tengah lerlelap tidur langsung membuka kedua matanya cepat dengan wajah serta dahi penuh keringat dingin.

Raut wajah Hinata memancarkan raut ketakutan seperti habis melihat hantu, "Haah~Haah~" nafas Hinata terdengar berat seperti habis lari puluhan kilo meter tapi nyatanya ia baru bangun dari tidurnya atau lebih tepatnya terbangun dari mimpi buruk yang terasa nyata.

"Hampir saja aku mati ketakutan." Lirihnya.

Bisa Hinata rasakan kalau jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat, "Untung saja hanya mimpi." Helanya dengan nafas lega.

Sesaat wajah seorang pemuda bersurai kuning berkulit tan dengan tiga garis di kedua pipinya melintas di otak membuatnya mengingat kembali kejadian dua hari lalu dimana tanpa sengaja ia salah melemparkan sepatu flat merah muda miliknya tepat ke kepala Naruto Uzumaki sang ketua geng 'Kyubi' karena menganggap pemuda pemiliki iris biru itu adalah penjambret tasnya.

 **SRUUUUK**

Hinata mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi, karena sudah dua hari ia terus memimpikan pemuda itu yang selalu mendatanginya berniat menuntut balas dan mungkin saja itu benar terjadi mengingat Naruto adalah tipekal orang yang mudah marah, tersinggung, pendendam bahkan melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan dan sepertinya Hinata benar-benar berada dalam masalah besar kali ini.

"Aku jadi malas untuk pergi ke kampus." Lirih Hinata.

Tapi keinginan Hinata harus di buang jauh-jauh mengingat untuk bisa bersekolah di kampus tempatnya menuntut ilmu saat ini, dirinya harus berjuang keras bahkan mati-matian bersaing dengan tiga ribu peserta agar bisa mendapatkan beasiswa full hingga lulus di kampus paling bergensi, berkelas dan terfavorit di Negeri ini.

Ingin rasanya Hinata menangis sekeras-kerasnya dan meminta pada Tuhan agar bisa memutar waktu kembali untuk mencegah perbuatan bodohnya. Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur dan mau tak mau Hinata harus siap menerima segela resiko dengan apa yang sudah diperbuatnya.

 **SRUK~**

Hinata beranjak turun dari kasur dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajah dan setelah keluar dari kamar mandi. Tapi kegiatan Hinata terganggu saat samar-samar dari dalam kamar mandi ia mendengar suara pintu apartemennya di ketuk dan bukan hanya sekali melainkan berkali-kali membuatnya mau tak mau berjalan ke depan dan membuka pintu, melihat siapa yang datang bertamu sepagi ini.

 **CKELEK**

Hinata membuka cepat pintu.

"Sia...pa..." Kedua mata Hinata menatap kaget sekaligus takut melihat beberapa pria bertubuh kekas berpakian serba hitam tak lupa kaca mata hitam bertengger di hidung.

"Me-mencari siapa?" tanya Hinata takut karena dari penampilan mereka seperti para anggota Yakuza.

"Apa kau yang bernama Hinata Hyuuga." Ujar seorang pria bersurai putih dengan masker menutupi wajah.

"I-iya." Sahut Hinata.

 **GREP**

Mulut Hinata langsung dibekap dan kedua tangan di ikat tali kemudian tubuhnya dibopong pergi.

"Hhmphh..." ronta Hinata.

Andai mulutnya tak disumpal kain sudah pasti ia akan berteriak keras meminta tolong. Hinata dibawa pergi menggunakan mobil mewah berwarna hitam, selama didalam mobil ia duduk diapit dengan dua orang pria bertubuh besar sedangkan pria bersurai putih yang menggendongnya tadi duduk disamping supir.

Pikiran Hinata melantur kemana-mana bahkan ia berpikir kalau akan dibunuh lalu mayatnya dibuang ke suatu tempat agar tak ada satupun orang yang menemukan jasadnya, tapi apa alasannya sampai ia ingin dibunuh oleh mereka. Apa sewaktu masih hidup ibunya pernah memiliki masalah atau hutang dengan bos mereka, jika memang benar tapi ibunya tak pernah bercerita dan memberitahukan hal ini padanya.

Dahi Hinata menyeringit bingung dan merasa aneh karena dibawa ke sebuah rumah megah nan mewah bergaya Eropa dengan air mancur berada didepan rumah, padahal tadi dirinya sempat berpikir kalau akan dibawa ke tempat sepi seperti gudang kosong atau semacamnya bukan rumah megah bak istana seperti ini.

Tubuh Hinata lagi-lagi di bopong seperti karung beras karena ditaruh di atas pundak lalu membawanya masuk kedalam rumah, Hinata dibawa ke sebuah ruangan besar dan didalamnya seorang pemuda sudah menunggu.

"Tuan muda kami sudah membawanya."

"Turunkan dia dan lepas ikatannya." Perintahnya dari balik kursi panjang besar yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Setelah ikatannya dilepas buru-buru Hinata melepaskan kain yang menutupi mulutnya lalu menatap garag sosok yang berada dibalik kuris itu, "Siapa kau? Mengapa kau menculikku, apa salahku?" teriak Hinata marah.

Pemuda itu berbalik dan menatap sinis Hinata, "Apa ini milikmu," digoyang-goyangan sepatu flat berwarna merah muda ditangannya.

Tubuh Hinata terasa kaku dan jantungnya mencelos melihat pemuda di depannya yang tak lain adalah Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda paling berbahaya seantero kampus dan ditangan Naruto adalah sepatu miliknya yang tanpa sengaaja ia lempar padanya.

"K-kau!" seru Hinata tak percaya.

"Aku tak mengira kalau kau yang melemparkan sepatu sialan ini ke kepalaku, ternyata kau berani jugam nona kutu buku." Naruto berjalan mendekat namun Hinata reflek lari berusaha menyelamatkan diri tapi sayang pintu ruangan terkunci dan ternyata pria tadi sudah menguncinya dari luar membuatnya terperangkap juga terjebak disini bersama Naruto.

Seringai menghiasi wajah tampan Naruto, "Kau tak akan bisa lari kemanapun,"

 **BRAK**

Naruto meletakkan kedua tanganya di sisi kepala Hinata mengurung tubuh gadis itu, "Kau harus bertanggung jawab dan membayar mahal atas perbuatanmu,"

"Ma-maafkan aku...i-itu kecelakaan, a-aku tak sengaja melakukannya,"

"Aku tak peduli,"

"Kumohon, U-Uzumaki- _san_...ma-maafkan a-aku..." lirih Hinata dengan nada memohon.

"A-aku akan melakukan a-apapun yang kau minta," sambung Hinata berharap kalau pemuda bersurai kuning itu berbaik hati dan mau melepaskannya kali ini.

Naruto berpikir sejenak dan mempertimbangkan perkataan Hinata, tak lama ia menyeringai kejam, "Mulai hari ini kau adalah budakku." Titah Naruto mutlak.

"A-apa?!"

"Jika menolak aku akan meminta pihak kampus mengeluarkan mu," ancam Naruto.

Wajah Hinata terlihat kesal, "Ka-kau tidak bisa melakukannya,"

"Bisa." Sahut Naruto santai.

Dibelainya pipi Hinata dengan jari telunjuknya lalu berhenti tepat di atas hidung Hinata, "Aku adalah Naruto Uzumaki, apapun bisa ku lakukan bahkan membuat hidup mu menjadi menderita dan menendangmu keluar dari kampus dan apartemen jelek itu."

Kedua tangan Hinata terkepal erat menahan marah dan Naruto suka melihat ekspresi wajah Hinata yang tengah kesal terlebih yang membuatnya seperti itu adalah dirinya, "Terima tawaranku atau bersiap-sia..."

"B-aiklah.." Sela Hinata dengan nada tinggi.

Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Gadis pintar." Ucapnya senang.

 **Sruuuk~**

Tubuh Hinata merosot jatuh terduduk didepa pintu, kedua kakinya terasa lemas seperti jelly, sungguh ia merasa bingung apakah keputusan tepat dengan memenuhi keinginan Naruto menjadi budaknya tapi jika melawan itu sama saja menggali kuburan sendiri, saat ini situasi Hinata seperti makan buah simalakama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata menatap masam pantulan wajahnya di dalam cermin, dimana kedua matanya terdapat kantung mata hitam mengingt semalaman ia tak bisa tidur karena terus dibayang-bayangi wajah menyeramkan Naruto yang menyiksa dan meperbudaknya bak seorang raja dan rasanya seperti nyata terjadi.

Rasanya hari ini ia malas pergi ke kampus apalagi disana sudah ada Naruto yang menunggu dengan segudang perintah kejam untuknya, membayangkannya saja membuat bulu kuduk Hinata merinding, andai saja ia tak berbuat bodoh dan tidak melempar sepatunya sudah pasti penderitaannya saat ini tak mungkin terjadi. Hinata merasa kisah hidupnya seperti cinderela tapi kalau di dalam cerita fantasi anak-anak itu cinderela bertemu pangeran tampan nan baik hati karena sepatu kacanya tapi tidak dengan dirinya yang harus bertemu dan berurusan dengan iblis kejam tak berperasaan seperti Naruto Uzumaki gara-gara sepatu miliknya.

Ingin rasanya Hinata menangis sekeras-kerasnya dan meminta pada Tuhan agar bisa memutar waktu kembali untuk mencegah perbuatan bodohnya. Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur dan mau tak mau Hinata harus siap menerima segela resiko dengan apa yang sudah diperbuatnya, tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur dari pada terus meratapi lebih baik ia menghadapinya.

Setelah selesai membasuh wajah dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan kemeja polos pendek berwarna merah maruh, menguncir rambut satu rambut panjangnya dengan ikatan rambut berhiasakan kepala kelinci putih mempemanis tampilannya dan sepedah roda dua dengan keranjang di depannya siap di kayuhnya menuju kampus.

Jarak kampus Hinata lumayan jauh dari apartemen tempat tinggalnya dan tiga puluh menit kemudian Hinata tiba di pekarangan kampus dan saat sedang asik mengayuh sepedah dari arah belakang beberapa mobil sport mewah melaju kencang membuat sepedah Hinata sedikit oleng terkena hembusan angin.

"Kyaaaa!" jerit Hinata.

 **BRUUUK**

Hinata jatuh tersungkur menabrak pagar tanaman kampus membuat ban sepedah miliknya sedikit penyok dan siku kanan serta lututnya lecet tergores aspal, tapi orang-orang yang berlalu lalang melihat keadaan Hinata tak ada satu pun yang menolongnya, terlihat khawatir atau pun cemas, mereka malah menertawakan dan mencibir.

"Hey, lihat. Gadis miskin itu terjatuh." Bisik segerombol wanita cantik dengan pakaian cukup terbuka menatap rendah Hinata yang jatuh tersungkur.

"Ya kau benar dan lihat sepedah jeleknya rusak." Timpal gadis bersurai biru pendek.

Hinata menghela nafas cepat dan mengabaikan perkataan para gadis menyebalkan itu, tapi karena ini sudah biasa terjadi Hinata pun tak mempedulikannya sama sekali karena di kampus ini rata-rata yang bersekolah adalah anak-anak orang kaya, para bangsawan, idola bahkan anak pejabat pun ada.

Dan layaknya anak-anak orang kaya pada umumnya sikap mereka sangat sombong, suka pamer hal-hal berbau kemewahan atau barang-barang branded terkenal dan selalu memandang rendah orang miskin yang mereka anggap sebagai benalu, orang tak berguna bahkan sampah. Hinata merasa kalau suasana di kampus sangat tidak nyaman karena para mahasiswanya selalu memandang dan menilai orang dengan harta atau jabatan.

Tapi pemikiran Hinata mengenai semua anak orang kaya itu menyebalkan dan sombong harus segera diralat karena tiba-tiba sebuah motor sport mewah berwarna hitam berhenti tepat di samping Hinata yang tengah mendirikan sepedahnya yang jatuh.

"Apa kau terluka?" tanya seorang pemuda yang memakai helm bergambar rubah ekor sembilan.

"?!"

Hinata terdiam kaget menatap pemuda asing itu sedangkan para gadis berteriak histeris menatap tak percaya pada pemuda itu karena mendekati dan menyapa gadis dengan pridikat sebagai kutu buku itu, para gadis tahu siapa sosok di balik helm itu.

"Aku tanya kau terluka apa tidak?" tanya pemuda ini lagi tapi dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

Hinata cukup takut mendengar pemuda asing itu membentaknya, "Ti-tidak." Jawab Hinata takut.

Tapi iris _jade_ miliknya melihat siku dan lutut Hinata mengeluarkan sedikit darah menandakan kalau gadis bersurai indigo itu terluka walau tidak mengalami luka serius tapi tetap saja harus diobati agar tidak infeksi juga meninggalkan bekas.

"Pakailah, ini." Pemuda asing ini memberikan sekotak plester bergambar pada Hinata.

"Te-terima kasih." Hinata menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Lain kali berhati-hatilah." Ujarnya dengan tersenyum kecil dibalik helm tapi sayangnya tak ada yang bisa melihat ataupun menyadari.

Pemuda asing bermata jade itu langsung pergi setelah memberikan plester Hinata dan tak lama para gadis berteriak histeris memanggil nama pemuda itu yang mengendarai motor _Icon Sheene_ tersebut.

"GAAARA- _KUN_!" jerit para gadis histeris.

Tapi sayangnya Hinata tak mendengar para gadis meneriakkan nama pemuda itu karena sudah keburu pergi.

 **~(-_-)~**

 **BRUUUUUM**

 **WHUUUS**

Beberapa mobil sport mewah terlihat melintas cepat di jalanan kampus membuat orang-orang di sekitar jalan langsung menepi mencari selamat agar tak tertabrak. Padahal di Negara ini memiliki mobil pribadi adalah hal kampungan mengingat mahalnya biaya parkir yang harus dikeluarkan setiap harinya, tak hanya itu saja pajak serta asuransi yang harus dibayar juga sangat tinggi belum lagi perawatan untuk mobil. Dan tentu saja hal itu sangat menguras banyak uang tapi tidak bagi ke empat pemuda paling berkuasa serta populer di kampus ini yang terlahir dari keluarga milyader.

"Huh! Lagi-lagi mereka." Dengus seorang pemuda bersurai cokelat dengan gambar dua setiga terbalik menghiasi kedua pipinya.

Pemuda bermarga Inuzuka ini menatap sebal serta sengit deretan mobil sport mewah yang baru saja melewatinya, "Dasar anak-anak kaya sombong." Dengusnya.

" _Henessey Venom GT_ , _Ferrari LaFerrari_ , _Pagani Huayra_ , _Zenvo ST1_." Ujar seorang pemuda bersurai hitam dengan kaca mata hitam bulat kecil membingkai wajah menyebutkan nama ke empat mobil sport mewah yang melintas.

Pemuda bersurai cokelat ini menolehkan wajahnya kesamping dan mendapati teman sebangkunya di kelas, Shino Aburame, "Seperti biasa kau selalu mengabsen mobil para anak orang kaya itu."

"Kau iri Kiba karena tak bisa membeli mobil seperti itu." Seru Shino.

"Tidak." Teriak Kiba dengan nada tinggi.

"Mengaku saja aku tak akan marah dan mengatakannya pada siapapun." Ujar Shino yang salah mengartikan ucapan Kiba.

"Aku ti..."

 **WHUUUUUUS~**

Sebuah motor hitam melesat cepat di samping Kiba membuat jantung pemuda bersurai cokelat ini hampir copot karena kaget.

" _Icon Sheene_." Ujar Shino menyebut jenis motor yang baru saja melewati Kiba.

Jantung Kiba masih berdegup kencang karena ulah pengendara motor tadi yang hampir saja menyerempet tubuhnya.

"Lama-lama aku berjalan di sini nyawaku bisa melayang." Kiba langsung berjalan cepat menuju gedung kampus dan Shino berjalan mengikuti dibelakang.

 **CKIIIIET~**

Satu persatu mobil sport mewah keluaran pabrikan asing itu berhenti dan parkir di lahan khusus yang memang disediakan untuk mereka. Para gadis sudah sejak tadi menunggu kedatangan para pemuda tampan yang tergabung dalam geng Kyubi.

"Lihat mereka datang." Jerit para gadis tertahan menatap kagum serta penuh cinta pada ke empat sosok pemuda tampan yang baru saja keluar dari dalam mobil tapi mereka harus sedikit merasakan sedikit kcewa dan sedih karena dari dalam mobil _Ferrari LaFerrari_ seorang gadis bersurai merah muda ikut turun dari dalam mobil bersama Sasuke.

"Kenapa dia harus satu mobil dengan Sasuke- _kun_." Ujar para gadis dengan perasaan kecewa.

Dan rasa kecewa, cemburu mereka harus menjadi berkali lipat saat pemuda bersurai raven itu merangkul mesra gadis bernama Sakura Haruno tersebut. Tapi bukan hanya para gadis saja yang merasa cemburu melihat kemesraan mereka, pemuda bersurai kuning dengan iris biru seindah langit juga merasa cemburu dan ingin sekali menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke dari pundak Sakura tapi ditahan mengingat keduanya adalah sepasang kekasih dan tak ada hak untuknya melarang Sasuke dekat bahkan menempel pada Sakura.

"Ayo kita ke kelas, Sasuke- _kun_." Ajak Sakura yang menempel manja pada sang kekasih dan dibalas dengan dengan senyuman kecil oleh pemuda bersurai raven itu.

"Teman-teman, kami duluan." Ujar Sasuke seraya mengajak Sakura meninggalkan area parkir dan menuju kelas.

Kedua tangan Naruto terkepal erat di samping tubuh dan Shikamaru menyadari kalau saat ini temannya itu pasti sedang kesal dan cemburu tentunya dengan Sasuke.

" _Cinta itu merepotkan." Batin Shikamaru._

Untung saja Shikamaru tak pernah merasakan jatuh cinta dan tak perlu merasakan perasaan menderita serta sengsara seperti Naruto, karena prinsipnya tak mau menikah dan terus melajang, jika mempermasalahkan soal anak nantinya ia akan menyewa seorang wanita untuk mengandung benihnya lalu memberinya keturunan sebagai penerus keluarga Nara selanjutnya. Apa yang dilakukannya memang kedengaran tak baik dan berperasaan tapi dirinya tak mau terikat dengan siapapun karena merasa itu merepotkan dan para gadis yang dekat dengannya hanya dijadikan sebagai _one night stand_ kalaupun lebih hanya sebatas sex friend.

"Kau mau kemana, Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru yang melihat pemuda bersurai kuning itu berjalan cepat meninggalkan area parkir.

"Markas." Jawab Naruto dingin.

"Ayo, Sai." Ajak Shikamaru seraya berjalan dibelakang Naruto.

Pemuda tampan berkulit pucat dengan iris sekelam malam itu menutup kertas sketsa yang berada dipangkuannya lalu menaruh pensil yang tadi digunakan menggambar ke dalam sebuah kotak kecil hitam berisikan perlatan menggambari, sesaat sebelum pergi Sai tersenyum lembut seraya melambaikan tangan pada para gadis yang sejak tadi memandangi mereka dan hal itu membuat hati para gadis meleleh.

"Tampannya!" Para gadis terpeson dengan senyuman palsu Sai.

Tak lama Naruto berserta kedua temannya pergi Gaara datang dan memarkirkan motornya disamping mobil Shikamaru.

Sebelum turun dari motor Gaara mengacak-acak sedikit rambut merahnya agar tidak terlihat klimis dan para gadis yang melihatnya langsung menjerit senang membayangkan adegan itu secara slowmotion bak sebuah drama di telivisi yang sering mereka tonton setiap malam.

"Kyaaaa! Gaara- _kun_!"

Pemuda bernama Gaara Sabaku, anak bungsu dari pemilik perusahaan software komputer ini terlihat acuh dan tak mempedulikan para gadis yang sejak tadi menatapnya dengan wajah penuh kagum serta cinta. Setelah mengunci motornya, Gaara beranjak pergi dari area parkir meninggalkan para gadis yang masih saja berteriak histeris, membuatnya tak suka karena teriakkan dari mereka membuat kedua kupingnya yang sedikit sensitif terasa sakit juga berdenging.

" _Mereka berisik sekali." Pikir Gaara._

Ingin rasanya Gaara menyumpal mulut para gadis itu dengan kaos kaki bau milik sang kakak agar tidak berteriak-teriak memanggil namanya, lagi pula ia bukan artis idola yang namanya selalu dielu-elukan bak dewa. Ia hanyalah seorang Gaara Sabaku yang terlahir dari keluarga biasa (Menurut Gaara) wajahnya pun tak terlalu tampan seperti Sasuke tapi ia merasa lebih keren juga pintar dari sang playboy kelas kakap itu, jadi bisakah para gadis bersikap biasa saja dan tidak terlalu over seperti itu.

Gaara sendiri lebih suka pada gadis pendiam tak banyak tingkah memiliki hobi membaca buku yang menambah pengetahuan serta ilmu bukan senang bergosip membicarakan para pemuda tampan, berpenampilan sederhana tak memakai pakaian minim yang memperlihatkan setiap lekuk tubuh bahkan bagian daerah pribadi, dan wajah tanpa make up tebal seperti akan pergi ke pesta, dan dimatanya sosok gadis seperti itu cantik alami dan mempesona.

 **~(-)-(-)~**

Naruto melipat kedua tangan didepan dada menunggu kedatangan Hinata karena ada hal yang ingin gadis penyuka buku itu lakukan, "Kemana gadis itu," gerutu Naruto.

Shikamaru yang duduk disamping Naruto melirik bingung ke arah Naruto karena wajahnya terlihat kesal seperti sesorang yang tengah menunggu kekasihnya, "Siapa yang kau tunggu,"

"Gadis itu,"

Dahi Shikamaru menyeringit bingung dengan jawaban Naruto, "Dia pasti punya nama kan, Naruto,"

"Hinata Hyuuga,"

Sai yang tengah asik mencorat-coret diatas kertas sketsanya menghentikan kegiatannya lalu melirik Shikamaru, "Apa maksudmu, Hinata Hyuuga si gadis cupu dan kutu bukut itu?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepala, "Ya,"

"Untuk apa kau menunggunya. Memang ada urusan apa kau dengannya?" Shikamaru mendelik bingung.

"Dia mainan baruku," sahut Naruto santai

Pemuda berkulit pucat dengan iris hitam seindah malam ini menatap curiga pada Naruto, "Apa kau ingin mengajaknya _one night stand_ di apartemenmu." Ujar Sai yang berspekulasi sendiri mengenai alasan Naruto menjadikan mainannya.

Wajah Naruto terlihat kesal dan marah andai saja Sai bukan teman sekaligus sepupu dari Sasuke sudah sejak tadi mulutnya Naruto sumpal dengan sepatu.

"Selera Naruto tak sejelek dan serendah itu," Shikamaru membela

"Sekalipun mabuk berat aku tak akan pernah menyentuh gadis jelek itu." Sambung Naruto dengan nada sinis.

Pemuda bersurai kuning bermata biru ini bukannya tak mengetahui siapa gadis bernama Hinata Hyuuga itu, seluruh mahasiswa di kampus juga tahu mengenai Hinata yang merupakan gadis paling cupu, norak dan selalu berpakaian sederhana bak gadis desa terlebih lagi dia adalah orang miskin, mengingat Hinata masuk lewat jalur tes dan Naruto benar-benar membenci orang miskin karena menganggap mereka seperti sampah dan lintah penghisap darah.

Sai mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di atas dagu, "Benarkah? Tapi apa kau pernah dengar cerita kalau seekor itik buruk rupa bisa menjadi angsa cantik nan jelita."

"Itu hanya dongeng anak-anak Sai dan aku tak mempercayai sebuah dongeng." Ujar Shikamaru mencoba membuat Sai yang memang penggemar dunia fantasi atau khayalan itu untuk segera sadar kalau mereka itu hidup di dunia nyata bukan fiksi.

Sai tersenyum lebar namun dimata Shikamaru itu terlihat seperti seringai dari pada sebuah senyuman, "Aku sangat yakin kalau gadis itu pasti menjelma menjadi angsa yang cantik," kata Sai penuh keyakinan karena tebakannya tak pernah salah atau meleset.

"Itu tak mungkin terjadi,"

"Mau bertaruh denganku, Shikamaru," Tantang Sai.

"Tidak." Tolak Shikamaru cepat.

Sai tersenyum sinis, "Kau pria penakut," cibirnya.

"Jaga ucapanmu Sai, aku tak ingin berkelahi dengan..."

"Hentikan kalian berdua!" bentak Naruto membuat kedua pemuda itu terdiam dan tak lagi mengeluarkan suara.

"Shikamaru, Sai cari gadis itu dan bawa kehadapanku sekarang juga." Perintah Naruto mutlak tak bisa ditolak atau dibantah sama sekali.

Sai menatap malas sang ketua, "Tak bisakah kau menyuruh si mata panda atau pria genit itu saja yang melakukannya." Gerutu Sai karena waktu berharga menggambarnya tersita.

Shikamaru tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi kesal dari Sai, "Sudah jangan menggerutu terus. Ayo kita cari gadis yang bernama Hinata Hyuuga itu."

Baru juga Sai hendak meraih gagang pintu, Gaara suda menyembul masuk dengan wajah sedikit bete seperti biasa.

"Pagi mata panda," sapa Sai seraya tersenyum.

"Kau ingin gigimu aku rontokkan, pria penyuka gadis dua dimensi." Balas Gaara sinis.

"Mereka itu terlihat indah dari..."

"Cepatlah Sai." Shikamaru menarik paksa tangan Sai keluar ruangan karena jika tidak bisa dipastikan kalau kedua pemuda berbeda watak serta selera itu akan berkelahi alias adu mulut yang membuat kuping terasa pengang karena tak ada dari mereka berdua yang mau mengalah.

 **Bruugh**

Gaara menghempaskan tubuh ke atas sofa di samping Naruto, "Mereka mau kemana?" tanya Gaara seraya meraih sebotol minuman kaleng di atas meja lalu membukanya, suara cess terdengar saat Gaara menarik penutup kaleng lalu meminumnya.

"Mencari Hinata,"

"Uhuk..." Gaara tersedak minumanya.

Naruto melirik Gaara heran, "Kau kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak. Mungkin sedang ada orang yang membiacarakanku," elak Gaara seraya mengelap mulutnya yang sedikit basah menggunakan beberapa lembar tisu, "Ada urusan apa mereka mencari gadis itu?" tanya Gaara penasaran.

"Aku yang menyuruh mereka mencari dan membawanya ke sini,"

"Untuk apa?"

Naruto menatap malas sekaligus heran teman se-gengnya itu, "Kau cerewet sekali Gaara, padahal biasanya kau diam tak banyak berkomentar,"

"Aku hanya bertanya, memang tak boleh?" lirik Gaara.

"Boleh saja. Tapi hari ini kau banyak bicara menambah kekesalanku saja, " dengus Naruto.

"Terserah kau saja, Naruto." Gaara meminum kembali minuman kalengnya, menikmati setiap tetes air yang mengalir ke tenggorokkannya yang memberikan sensasi dingin.

 **~(-)-(-)~**

Hinata memarkirkan sepedahnya dibelakang kampus, iris bulannya menatap sedih ban jari-jari besi sepedahnya yang beberapa penyok akibat terjatuh tadi, padahal bulan ini saja ia harus memutar otak dan mencari pekerjaan tambahan untuk bisa membayar sewa apartemen juga makan kini bertambah lagi masalahnya.

"Ya tuhan!" erang Hinata.

Hinata merasa kalau nasibnya benar-benar sedang tak beruntung, jika diibaratkan dengan pribahasa keadaanya saat ini seperti sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga pula. Uang hilang, harus menjadi pelayan pribadi Naruto yang kejam dan kini sepedahnya rusak, adakah hal lain yang melengkapi penderitaannya pagi ini.

Dan sepertinya keinginan Hinata langsung terpenuhi baru juga meninggalkan area parkir Sai dan Shikamaru memintanya untuk ikut, awalnya Hinata ingin menolak tapi setelah Shikamaru berkata kalau Naruto yang menyuruh dengan pasrah dan berat hati akhirnya ia mau ikut kedua pemuda tampan tersebut.

"Ah, kau datang juga, pelayanku," ujar Naruto dengan wajah berpura-pura senang.

Hinata merasa jijik melihat ekspresi pemuda bersurai kuning itu yang dibuat-buat, "A-ada apa Uzumaki- _san_ memintaku kesini?" tanya Hinata sehalus mungkin.

"Aku lapar dan belum sarapan,"

"A-apa kau i-ingin makan?" tanya Hinata takut.

"Ya dan aku ingin makan Pancake dengan saus madu diatasnya tapi aku ingin kau membelinya di sebuah kafe dekat stasiun," jawab Naruto dengan seringai diwajahnya.

"I-itu jauh sekali dari sini, Uzumaki- _san_ dan pa-pasti belum buka,"

"Aku tak peduli, kau pelayanku dan aku ingin kau mematuhi semua perintahku. Atau kau lebih suka dikeluarkan dari kampus dan tidur dipinggir jalan," ujar Naruto dengan nada penuh ancaman dan tekanan.

Hinata meremas kuat-kuat ujung kemejanya hingga menimbulkan lipatan acak dan diam-diam Gaara memperhatikan gerak-gerik Hinata dari ujung matanya. Sifat kejam Naruto muncul dan setiap perintah dan permintaannya adalah mutlak sekalipun hujan badai datang tetap permintaannnya harus dipenuhi dan teman-temannya menyebut Naruto sebagai si raja kejam dan egois.

 **Puk**

Naruto melemparkan beberapa lembar uang pecahan sepuluh yen ke Hinata, "Cepat belikan, aku sudah lapar,"

Ingin rasanya Hinata menangis karena Naruto benar-benar memperlakukannya bak seorang pelayan, dipungutnya beberapa lembar uang pecahan puluhan itu dan menggenggamnya kuat, "A-akan ku belikan," ucap Hinata menahan tangis.

 **Drap**

Hinata berlari keluar ruangan dan tak lama Naruto tertawa keras.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan Naruto?" tanya Gaara dengan nada sinis.

"Kebodohannya," jawab Naruto santai tanpa ada rasa bersalah sama sekali.

Satu tangan Gaara terkepal erat diatas pahanya dan Sai menyadari gelagat aneh Gaara walau pun ia memasang ekspresi datar.

"Kau mau kemana? bukankah sebentar lagi jam masuk," Shikamaru menatap Gaara yang tiba-tiba bangun lalu berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

"Aku ingin mencari angin segar, tolong kau absenkan aku Shikamaru,"

"Baiklah."

Hinata berjalan tergesa-gesa menuruni tangan, wajahnya tertunduk dalam menutupi matanya yang memerah menahan tangis, tangan kanannya menggenggam erat beberapa lembar uang pecahan puluhan pemberian Naruto. Saat berjalan ke belakang kampus ingin mengambil sepedahnya tiba-tiba seseorang menarik tangan Hinata.

Saat menoleh kebelakang Hinata mendapati pemuda bersurai merah dengan manik jade yang merupakan salah satu teman Naruto tengah menarik tangannya dan membawanya ke parkiran khusus anak-anak kaya itu.

"A-no..." Hinata menatap bingung Gaara yang kini sudah duduk diatas motor.

Gaara langsung memakaikan helm miliknya pada Hinata, "Cepat naik."

Hinata terdiam sesaat dan merasa bingung, "Naik atau kutarik paksa,"

"I-iya," Hinata menuruti pekataan Gaara.

Iris bulan Hinata menatap kearah Gaara dan menyadari kalau pemuda itu tak memakai helm, "Ma-maaf..."

"Apa lagi?" Gaara menoleh kebelakang menatap dingin Hinata, "I-itu...ma-mana helm untukmu," tunjuk Hinata karena Gaara sama sekali tak memakai helm.

"Aku hanya punya satu helm, kau pakai saja dan berdoa semoga tak ada polisi yang mengejar kita."

"Ap-Hyaaaa..." Hinata kaget karena Gaara langsung melajukan motornya tanpa memberitahu dulu dan reflek ia langsung berpegangan pada pinggang Gaara mencari selamat.

Gaara tersenyum sangat tipis merasakan pegangan tangan Hinata di pinggangnya dan saat motor miliknya melintas para gadis berteriak histeris bukan karena ia melintas melainkan karena sosok Hinata yang berada dibelakang tengah memeluk pinggang Gaara membuat para gadis dikampus ini terutama para fansnya meras sedih, iri, cemburu sekaligus patah hati karena ternyata pangeran pujaan mereka sudah memiliki kekasih. Padahal mereka selalu bermimpi bisa dibonceng oleh Gaara tapi pemuda berwajah stoick itu selalu mengatakan kalau hanya gadis spesial dan istimewa saja yang boleh naik motornya.

"Tidak!"

"Siapa gadis itu!" jerit para gadis marah tak terima pujaan hati mereka pergi dengan gadis lain.

Tak hanya para gadis yang ribut membicarakan Gaada, para pria pun ikut heboh dan bergosip membicarakan tentang Gaara dengan gadis misterius dibelakangnya, mereka bertanya-tanya secantik apa gadis yang dibawa Gaara, apakah gadis itu lebih cantik dai Haruno Sakura sang primadona di kampus sekaligus kekasih Sasuke Uchiha.

"Aku tak tak tahu kalau Gaara memiliki pacar," ujar Sakura kaget.

"Entahlah, aku juga baru tahu." Timpal Sasuke.

Iris kelam Sasuke masih menatap Gaara dari balik jendela ruang kelasnya, _"Gadis seperti apa yang sudah membuat pria berwajah datar seperti papan itu jatuh hati." Pikir Sasuke._

Dan ternyata Naruto, Sai dan Shikamaru ikut melihat pemuda bersurai merah itu membawa pergi Hinata keluar kampus.

"Jadi itu yang dimaksudnya dengan mencari angin segar," gumam Sai dengan wajah tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan Gaara yang tak terduga.

"Apa sih yang dipikirkan, anak itu," dengus Shikamaru tak percaya dengan penglihatannya saat ini.

Sementara itu Naruto diam tak berkomentar namun rahangnya mengeras seperti tengah menahan sesuatu dan kedua tangannya terkepal erat disamping tubuh.

 **TBC**

A/N : Maafkan Inoue karena baru bisa Update dan melanjutkan kembali Fic ini.

Jika merasa kelanjutannya agak aneh atau bagaimana saya mohon maaf#Bungkuk badan dalam-dalam.

Terima kasih banyak atas Riviewanya dan tidak mengira banyak yang suka, mohon maaf saya tidak bisa membalas riview kalian semua#Bungkuk badan dalam-dalam.

Saya juga mengucapkan terima kasih kepada siapapun yang sudah membaca Fic ini dan jika berkanan Read and Riviewnya.

Inoue Kazeka


	3. Chapter 3

Ini bukanlah kisah cinta Cinderella dengan sang pangeran tampan nan baik hati seperti didalam dongeng.

Melainkan kisah cinta Hinata Hyuuga dengan seorang pemuda kejam, egois nan angkuh bak iblis bernama Naruto Uzumaki dan kini masalah bertambah lagi dengan kemunculan Gaara menolongnya dari jeratan tangan sang iblis bak ksatria berkuda putih dan salah satu pemuda paling populer, idola banyak gadis di kampus sekaligus teman Naruto.

Jika menganggap Hinata sebagai gadis paling beruntung di dunia karena dikelilingi pemuda tampan, itu salah besar karena mereka semua hanya mendatangkan masalah serta penderitaan bagi Hinata terlebih Naruto yang semakin menindasnya.

 **~(0)-(0)~**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Family**

 **Pair : Naruto x Hinata x Gaara**

 **~ Cinderella Love Story ~**

 **WARNING : AU, OOC super akut, OC, TYPO'S, NO BAKU, EYD Amburadul, Alur kadang cepat dan lambat, Beberapa tokoh sifatnya seperti di Road to Ninja jadi jangan heran ataupun aneh saat membacanya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Dentuman musik dj terdengar menggema di seluruh ruangan orang-orang terlihat asik menari-nari dengan gaya mereka sendiri dilantai dansa bahkan orang yang duduk di meja bartender pun tak luput menggoyangkan tubuh walau hanya kepala, menikmati iringan musik namun hal itu tidak dilakukan pemuda bermata _jade_ dengan surai merah tak lupa sebuah tato bertuliskan ' _Ai_ ' di dahinya yang menambah kesan garang, seram namun tak menutupi wajah tampannya warisan sang ayah.

Pemuda ini duduk diam dikursi vip bersama teman-teman satu gengnya, Kyubi, tanpa berminat menari ataupun bersikap gila-gilaan seperti orang-orang di lantai dansa menikmati pesta. Beberapa botol berakohol bermerek terkenal dengan kualitas terbaik sudah kosong ditenggak habis oleh Naruto dan lainnya kecuali dengan Gaara yang memilih meminum _lemon tea_ tak ikut mabuk ataupun bersenang-senang dengan para gadis menari di lantai dansa seperti Shikamaru yang terlihat begitu menikmati pesta sampai terbawa suasana hingga tak sadar membuka kemeja polos mahalnya membuat para wanita berteriak histeris.

"Yeah~" teriak Shikamaru senang di kelilingi wanita cantik berpakaian super sexy atau menurut Gaara pakaian mereka tidak selesai dijahit karena bolong dimana-dimana dan butuh tambalan kain disana-sini.

Apakah para wanita itu tidak merasa risih atau malu berpakaian minim seperti itu yang memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh tapi pakaian mereka memang sesuai jika datang ke tempat hiburan malam dan sudah dianggap biasa atau lumarah oleh para pengunjung klab.

Gaara menenggak _lemon tea_ digelasnya hingga tinggal setengah, kedua iris _jade_ nya menatap tajam ke arah Shikamaru yang terlihat mabuk berat karena mulai bersikap tidak jelas, "Naruto, sebaiknya kau bawa Shikamaru keluar dari sana," ujar Gaara melirik Naruto yang duduk tak jauh darinya tengah asik menikmati beer.

"Biarkan saja dia bersenang-senang," sahut Naruto santai tak mempedulikan.

Gaara menghela nafas pelan lalu mencoba melirik ke sebelah kiri meminta bantuan pada Sai yang duduk di pojokan tapi saat bibirnya mau bergerak ia mendapati kalau pemuda berwajah pucat itu tengah asik berciuman panas dengan seorang gadis tanpa merasa malu ataupun risih karena orang-orang mulai memperhatikan tapi apa peduli keduanya di saat nafsu serta gairah sudah mengusai akal sehat pun hilang ditambah dorong alkohol.

" _Walau gadis dua dimensi yang kau cintai dan gilai tapi tetap saja kau menikmati tubuh wanita asli." Dengus Gaara dalam hati._

Sebenarnya juga Gaara ingin meminta bantuan Sasuke namun keadaan pemuda bersurai raven itu tak jauh beda dengan Sai mungkin lebih parah mengingat temannya yang satu itu adalah playboy kelas kakap sekaligus penjahat wanita apalagi saat ini sang kekasih, Sakura tak ada membuat pria bermata kelam itu merasa bebas. Kalau sudah begini Gaara sendiri yang harus menarik keluar Shikamaru sebelum pemuda bersurai nanas itu berbuat lebih kacau juga jauh dengan para gadis di lantai dansa karena perbuatannya menjadi tontonan serta hiburan tersendiri bagi para pengunjung.

Para gadis berteriak senang bahkan menghampiri Gaara yang berjalan di tengah lantai dansa, mengira kalau pemuda bersurai merah itu akan menari dan ini kesempatan bagus untuk bisa mendekatinya tapi dugaan serta pemikiran mereka salah karena Gaara hanya ingin menarik tubuh Shikamaru, menyeret pemuda bersurai nanas itu yang sudah mabuk berat juga berpenampilan berantakan dari lantai dansa.

"A-apa yang-hiikh...kau lakukan, Gaara..." protes Shikamaru namun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena mabuk.

"Kau sudah mabuk Shikamaru," ujar Gaara dingin tak mempedulikan teriakkan protes Shikamaru.

Dihempaskan tubuh Shikamaru ke sofa berbahan beludru membuat Shikamaru meringis kaget, iris _jade_ milik Gaara menatap Naruto yang masih asik menenggak beernya, "Aku akan membawa Shikamaru pulang,"

"Ini masih sore dan pesta belum dimulai," Naruto memandang sekilas jam tangan mahalnya yang menunjukkan pukul satu malam lebih empat puluh menit.

"Sudah hampir jam dua pagi dan kau bilang ini masih sore?" tanya Gaara tak percaya pada temannya itu yang hobi sekali berpesta hingga pagi.

"Aku mengantuk dan ingin beristirahat, Shikamaru akan kuantar pulang," sambung Gaara meraih jaket hitamnya lalu memakainya cepat, "Aku yang bayar untuk malam ini dan kirimkan tagihan beelnya padaku." Ujarnya seraya pergi dengan memapah tubuh gontai Shikamaru.

"Oke." Sahut Naruto seraya mengangkat tinggi gelas beernya.

Kebiasan mereka berlima berpesta di klab sudah dilakukan sejak duduk bangku sekolah menengah pertama dan sebenarnya Gaarlah yang pertama kali mengenalkan dunia malam pada ke empat temannya sebagai tempat pelarian dari masalah, rasa sepi serta amarah pada keluarga dan sebagai pelampiasan dari berbagai masalah mereka berlima akan menenggak minuman beralkohol kualitas terbaik tentunya atau terkadang wine yang mereka pesan di meja tak lupa para gadis cantik nan sexy pasti akan datang menemani a, menghibur, memanjankan bahkan memuaskan hasrat diatas ranjang walau hanya sebagai wanita _one night stand_ tapi bagi para gadis bisa melewati satu malam salah satu dari mereka adalah sebuah kebanggangan serta impian mengingat setelah melewati malam panas serta panjang puluh lembar dalam pecahan sepuluh ribu yen pasti ditaruh disamping tubuh para wanita itu dan jika beruntung bisa terus melanjutkan hubungan sebagai kekasih ataupun sekedar sex friend seperti yang dilakukan Shikamaru pada Caroline seorang bartender wanita cantik dengan tubuh tinggi indah bak model di klab langganan mereka dua tahun belakangan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata menatap sedih bercampur kesal isi loker miliknya dimana banyak sampah juga coretan disana-sini dan ini bukan pertama kali terjadi sejak insiden dimana ia menaiki motor Gaara (lebih tepatnya dipaksa) untuk membeli pancake pesana Naruto, dan pemuda bersurai merah dan bermata jade tersebut salah satu anggota geng Kyubi, sebuah kelompok anak-anak kaya dan paling populer di kampus. Jika saja Hinata tahu kalau menaiki motor Gaara adalah impian serta dambaan semua gadis di kampus ini tentu saja ia akan menolak ajakan pemuda bersurai merah merah itu dan tetap mengendari sepedahnya walau ban depannya penyok jika tahu akan begini jadinya dimana seluruh gadis dikampus yang merupakan fans fanatik atau penggila dari Gaara menteror bahkan membullynya habis-habisan.

"Haah~" Hinata menghela nafas berat.

 **BRAK!**

Ditutupnya keras pintu loker meluapkan perasaan kesal sekaligus amarah karena hanya ini yang bisa dilakukan Hinata, tak mungkin juga dirinya berteriak-teriak kesal memaki mereka seperti orang gila atau bahkan lebih ekstrem menjambak sambil mengumpat kata-kata kasar pada para gadis kaya itu tapi ia tak punya keberanian sebesar itu ataupun kekuatan untuk melawan karena hanya sia-sia saja yang ada itu malah menambah daftar panjang penderitaannya.

Dengan perasaan lesu bercampur kesal Hinata berjalan menuju kelas belum juga kekesalan hilang karena lokernya kotor ditumpuki sampah kini Naruto dengan berjalan pongah menghampiri tak lupa seringai kejam selalu meghiasi wajah tampannya membuat Hinata bergidik ngeri sekaligus kesal.

"Yo, gadis kutu buku," sapa Naruto dengan nada merendah.

Hinata menatap malas Naruto, "Ada apa Uzumaki- _san_?" tanya Hinata tanpa basa basi mengingat kalau pemuda bersurai kuning itu adalah sang Tuan sedangkan dirinya budaknya.

"Begitukah sikapmu pada Tuanmu," sindir Naruto.

Tubuh tinggi tegap Naruto berdiri menjulang di depan Hinata yang tingginya hanya sebatas dada pemuda berkulit tan tersebut membuat Hinata harus mendongakkan wajah menatapnya, "Bersikaplah selayaknya pelayan dan jangan bersikap angkuh serta sombong hanya karena Gaara pernah menolongmu, gadis miskin," desis Naruto.

Kedua tangan Hinata mengepal erat disamping tubuh menahan gejolak emosinya saat ini jika saja bukan karena statusnya sebagai mahasiswi beasiswa yang semua biaya kuliahnya di danai oleh keluarga pemuda bersurai kuning tersebut sudah pasti sejak awal mereka bertemu akan ia sumpal mulut sombong dan kotor Naruto dengan sepatunya.

Salah satu tangan Naruto merangkul tubuh Hinata membuat tubuh mungilnya semakin mendekat juga menempel pada pemuda bermata biru langit tersebut, "Belikan aku puding di restaurant mewah Perancis dan jangan coba-coba menipuku dengan membawakan puding buatan toko kue biasa karena rasanya berbeda," bisik Naruto tepat ditelinga Hinata.

"I-itu jauh sekali dari sini," cicit Hinata.

"Apa peduliku. Cepat belikan puding untukku," titah Naruto mutlak.

"Ti-tidak bi-bisakah nanti saja? A-aku a-ada pelajaran," tolak Hinata halus dengan beralaskan jam kuliah berharap penuh pemuda bersurai kuning itu mau mengerti.

"Aku tak peduli, kau budakku dan harus menuruti perkataanku, mengerti," Naruto tersenyum kejam pada Hinata.

Hinata memejamkan kedua mata sejenak lalu menghembuskan nafas cepat, percuma saja tadi ia memohon pada pemuda egois dan kejam sepertinya karena tak memiliki perasaan belas kasih sama sekali.

" _Dasar iblis." Umpat Hinata dalam hati._

Salah satu tangan Hinata terulur kedepan, "Berikan uangnya," pinta Hinata ketus.

"Gadis pintar," Naruto mengusap puncak kepala Hinata.

Para gadis diam-diam menjerit histeris tak terima melihat pangeran pujaan hati mereka bersikap manis dan mesra seperti itu membuat mereka iri, cemburu sekaligus marah pada Hinata karena beraninya menggoda Naruto. Tapi andaikan saja para gadis itu tahu kalau apa yang mereka lihat serta sangkakan padanya salah besar dan tak seperti mereka bayangkan sama sekali.

Hinata berjalan tergesa-gesa dan diliputi rasa kesal di hati karena permintaan Naruto yang selalu menyusahkan tapi apa dayanya menolak apalagi melawan iblis kejam tak berperasaan itu.

" _Tuhan!" jerit Hinata dalam hati._

Dan diam-diam dari balik loker sepasang mata kelam mengamati keduanya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Permainan akan semakin menarik jika aku memberitahukan hal ini pada, Gaara," gumamnya senang dengan wajah menampilkan senyuman palsu yang merupakan ciri khas darinya.

Diambilnya ponsel pintarnya dari saku celana lalu menghubungi seseorang yang bisa dipastikan kalau itu adalah Gaara dan setelah usai menelpon senyum sumeringah terus tepatri diwajah pucatnya karena berpikir akan ada hal menarik sekaligus tontonan seru.

"Aku tak sabar menyaksikannya." Serunya.

 **~(-)-(-)~**

Sebuah restauran mewah Perancis berdiri kokoh di tengah kota.

Dan seorang gadis bersurai indigo panjang di kepang satu terlihat berdiri gelisah di depan restauran menggeggam erat beberapa lembar uang pecahan puluhan yen ditangannya karena tak di ijinkan masuk kedalam restaurant sekalipun mengatakan kalau membawa uang untuk membeli puding di resataurant mahal ini tapi tetap saja penjaga restaurant tidak mengijinkannya masuk karena pakaian serta dandananya yang tidak sesuai untuk makan ditempat ini.

Hinata sudah berusaha memohon bahkan hampir menangis agar di ijinkan masuk kedalam untuk membeli puding tapi sang penjaga restaurant tetap tak peduli dan mengusirnya.

" _Aku harus bagaimana ini?" tanya Hinata dalam hati._

Saat ini ia benar-benar sangat bingung dan rasanya ingin berteriak menangis karena lagi-lagi Naruto mengerjainya, pasti saat ini iblis kejam itu sedang duduk asik dengan senyuman lebar karena berhasil membuatnya menderita.

Tapi Tuhan tak terlalu jahat pada Hinata karena mengirimkan sang pangeran tampan berkuda besi yang datang menyelamatkan dengan menarik tangannya masuk kedalam restaurant, saat sang pelayan mencegah Gaara langsung menunjukkan kartu hitam dengan tinta emas bertuliskan bahasa Perancis dengan nama lengkap dirinya membuat pelayan itu langsung membungkuk memberi hormat serta mempersilahkan untuk duduk di ruangan khusus.

Hinata menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri melihat suasana serta keadaan ruangan ini yang hanya terdapat lima meja kecil dengan dua buah kursi berbahan kayu kualitas terbaik.

"Kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Gaara santai sambil melihat-lihat menu makanan yang diberikan pelayan.

"Be-belum," jawab Hinata jujur.

Hinata merasa bingung membaca menu makanan di restauran mahal ini karena melihat harganya sangat mahal begitupun dengan puding pesanan Naruto, pantas saja jika pemuda menyebalkan itu memberikan uang sebanyak in padanya ternyata harga untuk satu puding ke sukaannya begitu mahal padahal ukurannya terlihat kecil di gambar membuat Hinata bertanya-tanya apa yang membuatnya mahal.

"A-ano..." panggil Hinata pelan pada pelayan disampingnya.

"Ya, Nona muda apa yang ingin anda pesan," tanya pelayan sopan seraya mempersiapkan kertas putih kosong serta pulpen untuk menulis pesanan.

"A-aku pesan yang ini dan tolong dibungkus," jawab Hinata menunjuk sebuah gambar puding manis dengan saus karamel pada pelayan.

"Sudah itu saja tak ada yang lain? Mungkin anda ingin mencoba sup baru kami, ini hidangan favorit di restaurant kami," pelayan mencoba menawarkan masakan baru pada Hinata namun dengan halus menolaknya karena harganya begitu mahal dan tak sanggup memakan hidangan semahal itu.

Sementara Gaara terlihat sibuk memesan makanan mewah itu dengan menggunakan bahasa Perancis yang begitu lancar dan Hinata sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakannya hal hasil untuk menunggu puding pesanannya ia hanya duduk diam menundukkan wajah malu menatap wajah Gaara mengingat kini mereka duduk saling berhadapan.

Hinata sibuk memainkan kedua jarinya tanda tengah gugup, canggung sekaligus malu pada Gaara dan merasa bingung harus berbicara apa dengan pemuda tampan tersebut mengingat mereka tak pernah berbicara sebelumnya.

"Bukankah kau ada pelajaran pagi ini," ujar Gaara membuka pembicaraan.

"I-iya," sahut Hinata gugup.

"Apa kau di suruh Naruto untuk membeli puding disini?" tebak Gaara.

"I-iya," Hinata membenarkan tebakan Gaara.

Pemuda bermata _jade_ ini mendesah pelan karena gadis yang sejak tadi di ajak berbicara padanya hanya berakata 'iya' saja tak ada kata lain atau bahkan membalas perkataan darinya.

"A-ano..."

"Iya,"

Hinata menundukkan wajah dalam malu menatap wajah tampan Gaara, "Te-terima ka-kasih sudah menolongku,"

"Aku tak menolongmu, aku memang ingin makan disini,"

Ada rasa rasa kecewa dihati Hinata ketika mendengarnya, "Oh, begitu," ucapnya sedih.

Iris _jade_ Gaara menatap tajam Hinata yang menundukkan wajah dalam membuatnya tak bisa memandangi wajah cantik serta menatap iris bulannya yang meneduhkan hati, "Tak baik menundukkan wajah didepan orang,"

Hinata reflek mengangkat wajahn dengan raut wajah bersalah, "Ma-maaf..."

"Jangan meminta maaf kau tak berbuat salah apapun,"

"I-iya..."

"Jangan terus berkata iya atau maaf, memangnya kau tak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata selain itu," kata Gaara ketus tak bermaksud menyinggung perasaan Hinata yang sensitif.

Diremas kuat roknya hingga menimbulkan lipatan acak, "Se-sejak dulu a-aku tak pernah memiliki teman untuk diajak berbicara ataupun dekat dengan laki-laki dan itu membuatku canggung juga malu," ucap Hinata panjang lebar untuk pertama kalinya membuat Gaara senang karena akhirnya mau berbicara banyak.

"Kenapa mereka tak mau berteman denganmu?" tanya Gaara penasaran.

Hinata tersenyum miris, "Mu-mungkin aku bukan gadis baik untuk diajak berteman," jawabnya dengan nada sedih.

"Kau gadis baik dan lembut mereka saja yang tak menyadarinya," ujar Gaara mencoba menghibur hati Hinata.

Kedua pipi merona merah mendengar pujian Gaara, "Te-terima kasih,"

"Aku suka melihat pipimu merona merah seperti itu seperti buah plum. Cantik dan manis," ujar Gaara dengan wajah serius membuat Hinata malu serta salah tingkah dan merasa bingung apakah perkataan Gaara itu adalah sebuah pujian atau godaan semata untuk Hinata.

Lima belas menit kemudian pesanan Gaara serta Hinata datang tapi ternyata pemuda bermata _jade_ itu tak memesan untuk dirinya sendiri bahkan untuk gadis bermata bulan yang duduk didepannya saat ini. Sebelum kembali ke kampus Gaara mengajak Hinata makan lagi pula ia belum sarapan pagi karena langsung pergi tancap gas tak lam setelah mendapat telpon dari Sai mengenai ulah Naruto pada Hinata dan informasi yang diberikan sangat berguna.

Hinta lagi-lagi naik motor Gaara itupun dengan paksaan seperti waktu itu tapi kali ini Hinata meminta berhenti sebelum gerbang kampus menghindari kecemburan fans Gaara yang belakangan ini mulai bertindak kasar dan diluar dugaan jika mereka melihatnya lagi-lagi di bonceng motor Gaara bisa-bisa besok bukan hanya lokernya saja yang dirusak melainkan rumahnya juga mengingat tingkah mereka bak remaja labil atau fans fanatik yang mengidolakan seseorang padahal Gaara bukan artis atau selebritis.

Tapi Gaara menolaknya dan tetap melajukan motor hingga ke parkiran kampus dan siap-siap saja kalau besok akan ada hal mengerikan terjadi pada Hinata karena kejadian ini.

"Terima kasih atas makanan serta tumpangannya, Tuan,"

"Panggil aku Gaara jangan Tuan," ujar Gaara seraya membuka helm.

"Ba-baik..." ujarnya seraya beranjak pergi meninggalkan Gaara sendirian di ruang parkiran.

Saat ini Hinata harus segera datang menemui Naruto mengingat sudah lebih dari satu jam pergi.

 **~(-)-(-)~**

Naruto terlihat tidak tenang duduk dikursinya karena sudah lebih dari satu jam menunggu Hinata datang tapi gadis culun itu belum juga datang membawa pesanannya ditambah laporn Shikamaru yang mengatakan kalau melihat Hinata dibonceng Gaara lagi membuat rasa laparnya menguap entah kemana berganti rasa kesal bercampur marah. Dan gadis yang di tunggu sejak tadi akhirnya datang walau wajahnya terlihat lelah bermandikan keringat karena berlarian menaiki tangga tapi ia tahu kalau Hinata datang ke kampus dengan Gaara dan bisa dipastikan kalau gara-gara pemuda bersurai merah itulah Hinata bisa masuk ke restaurant dan membeli puding.

"Shikamaru, Sai tunggu diluar dan tahan Gaara agar tak masuk,"

"Kenapa?" tanya Sai bingung.

"Sudah lakukan jangan banyak bertanya," desis Naruto.

Dengan perasaan kesal bercampur malas Sai bangkit dari kursi malasnya seraya merapihkan peralatan lukisnya lalu keluar bersama Shikamaru padahal ia ingin melihat adegan seru tapi malah di usir.

Kini diruangan nan luas ini hanya ada Naruto dan Hinata, suasana pun terasa tegang tak kala Naruto menatapnya dengan pandangan mengitimidasi.

Tubuh Hinata menegang kaku bahkan kedua kakinya gemeteran hebat saat iris biru milik Naruto memandangnya tajam serta dingin, "I-ini pesananmu, Uzumaki- _san_ ," Hinata memberikan kotak kecil berwarna putih yang didalamnya terdapat puding pesanan Naruto.

Raut wajah Naruto terlihat kesal bahkan rahangnya mengeras menandakan kalau benar-benar marah dengan perasaan setengah malas ia membuka bungkusan pemberian Hinata, "Hm..." Naruto tersenyum sinis ke dalam kotak berisikan puding pesanannya dan gadis bermata lavender itu memang membelikan sesuai pesanannya.

Iris biru langit milik Naruto menatap sinis ke arah gadis bersurai indigo itu yang berdiri gugup dengan tubuh gemetaran takut dan tanpa berkata apa-apa dilemparkan kotak berisikan puding itu tepat ke wajah Hinata membuat wajah serta pakaian gadis itu dipenuhi saus karamel yang manis juga lengket.

"Kau saja yang makan gadis jalang, aku sudah tak berselera," katanya angkuh dan dingin.

Kedua mata Hinata reflek terpejam saat kotak itu dilempar ke wajahnya, dikepalnya kuat tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih, perlakuan Naruto kali ini sungguh tidak sopan bukan hanya mengotori wajah Hinata dengan saus karamel bahkan membuang-buang makanan tak tahukan kalau diluar sana banyak orang-orang yang kelaparan hingga harus mengais makanan dari tempat sampah untuk bisa makan dan kini dengan mudahnya pemuda sombong itu membuangnya hanya karena tidak berselera.

"Uzumaki- _san_ ka..."

 **BRAAAAK!**

Pintu didobrak keras atau lebih tepatnya ditendang sekuat tenaga oleh Gaara, mantan atlet _Judo_ serta _Akido_ sewaktu duduk di SMA. Pemuda bersurai merah itu langsung menyembul masuk dan terlihat berjalan tergesa-gesa menghampiri Hinata yang berdiri didekat Naruto sementara Sai dan Shikamaru mengikuti dibelakang mencoba menahan Gaara walau usaha mereka terlambat dan sia-sia.

Iris _jade_ milik Gaara melebar ketika melihat wajah Hinata berlumuran saus karamel dan tanpa berkata sepatah katapun langsung menarik tangan Hinata keluar tanpa mempedulikan raut wajah Naruto yang marah juga tak suka.

"Ayo kita pergi," Gaara menarik tangan Hinata.

Hinata diam dan menuruti perkataan pemuda bersurai merah itu karena memang kedatangannya diwaktu tepat mengingat ia sudah muak serta kesal berada ruangan ini terlebih melihat wajah Naruto.

"Tunggu Gaara!" teriak Naruto marah.

Namun pemuda bersurai merah itu tak mempedulikan teriakkan atau panggilan dari Naruto dan terus berjalan keluar membawa Hinata ke suatu tempat bahkan Shikamaru juga Sai tidak bisa menghentikan atau mencegah Gaara pergi.

Tak lama setelah keduanya keluar Naruto langsung mengamuk meluapkan kemarahan dihatinya. Semua barang di dalam sini di banting, pukul dan merusak apapun benda yang dilihatnya.

"Brengesek!" racau Naruto.

"Haah~" Sai menghela nafas berat.

Pemuda bersurai hitam ini duduk diatas lemari kecil di dekat kamar mandi, "Lagi-lagi dia merusaknya." Dengus Sai sebal.

Kalau sudah mengamuk seperti ini Shikamaru dan Sai hanya bisa berdiri diam melihat tanpa berniat sedikit pun menghentikan karena jika mencobanya sama saja mereka berdua cari mati mengingat saat ini Naruto sedang tak terkendali dan jika sudah puas mengamuk, ia akan reda dengan sendirinya walau pada akhirnya mereka juga yang harus membereskan hasil perbuatan Naruto dan membeli lagi barang-barang yang sudah dirusak.

"Dasar gadis jalang! Akan kubuat kau menderita dan menyesal." Desis Naruto.

 **~(-)-(-)~**

Tangan besar Gaara dengan telaten membersihkan wajah Hinata dari saus karamel yang menempel di wajah serta pakaiannya menggunakan sapu tangan sutra miliknya yang sudah dibasahi dengan air agar mudah dibersihkan juga tidak lengket nantinya.

"Gadis bodoh," omel Gaara disela-sela kegiatannya membersihkan wajah Hinata.

"Ma-maaf..." cicit Hinata.

"Aku tak meminta maafmu,"

Hinata menundukkan wajah dalam takut menatap Gaara yang terlihat marah padanya, "Ma-maaf sudah membuat anda susah," ujarnya dengan bibir bergetar.

Gaara menghembuskan nafas cepat, tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi sibuk membersihkan tumpahan saus madu diwajah serta pakaian Hinata di letakkannya di dagu gadis bersurai indigo itu, "Angkat wajahmu," pinta Gaara dengan nada selembut mungkin.

Hinata menurutinya, iris bulannya menatap iris jade milik Gaara, "Aku tak marah padamu, aku hanya kesal pada perbuatan Naruto dan yang membuatku tak habis pikir mengapa kau diam saja tak melawan saat ada orang menindasmu," ujarnya dengan nada kesal tertahan namun iris _jade_ nya tak bisa berbohong kalau terselip rasa marah dalam pancaran matanya.

"Ji-jika pun melawan, apa aku bisa menang menghadapi iblis tak berperasaan sepertinya?" tanya Hinata dengan kedua mata berkaca-kaca.

"Itu..."

"A-aku juga marah dan kesal padanya tapi..." Air mata menetes dari iris bulannya karena tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-kata.

Gaara terdiam dan merasa terkejut ketika melihat Hinata mulai menitikan air mata, reflek kedua tangan kekarnya mengurung gadis mungil itu dalam pelukkan hangat tak mempedulikan kalau kemeja mahal miliknya akan kotor juga lengket karena saus karamel di wajah Hinata.

"Maaf," bisik Gaara pelan.

Tangan besar Gaara mengusap lembut helaian indigo Hinata, "Menangislah jika itu bisa membuatmu lebih tenang,"

Tangis Hinata pun pecah saat mendengar Gaara berkata seperti itu, disaat seperti ini Hinata memang sedang membutuhkan seseorang disampingnya untuk menghibur, menguatkannya karena tak ada teman ataupun keluarga yang dimiliknya tapi tak pernah menyangka atau menduga sama sekali kalau Gaara akan membuka lebar tangan untuknya mengingat pemuda bersurai merah tersebut adalah teman Naruto dan ini akan menambah panjang daftar penderitaan Hinata.

Diam-diam dari kejauhan seorang pemuda bersurai raven berdiri mengamati lewat teropong jarak jauh, iris kelamnya menatap tajam serta tak percaya pada Hinata yang tengah berada dalam pelukkan Gaara.

"Jadi gadis seperti itu seleramu, wajah datar." Gumamnya seraya menyeringai.

Kini ia tahu kelemahan dari Gaara dan seperti apa tipe gadis yang sudah membuat pria datar serta dingin bak es batu itu jatuh cinta namun tak pernah menduga kalau sosok gadis penyuka buku seperti Hinata yang disenangi oleh Gaara padahal jika pemuda bermata _jade_ itu mau banyak gadis cantik serta sexy lebih, mengantri ingin menjadi kekasih bahkan di ajak _one night stand_ tapi pemuda bersurai merah itu lebih memilih gadis kuper, norak dan cupu seperti Hinata dan seleranya mengenai wanita sungguh buruk.

 **~(-)-(-)~**

Tenguk Hinata merasa dingin juga berat karena merasa semua mata memandang ke arahnya dengan tajam serta menusuk membuatnya tak nyaman tapi apa yang teman-teman satu kelasnya lakukan tidaklah aneh mengingat tadi pagi ia dibonceng lagi oleh Gaara dan sudah pasti menimbulkan reaksi keras dari para fans fanatik Gaara yang tak rela jika idola mereka memboceng gadis cupu serta norak seperti dia.

Mengapa pemuda bersurai jade itu selalu datang di saat ia sedang kesulitan dan butuh pertolongan seperti seorang pahlawan untuknya namun jika saja pemuda yang datang menolong bukanlah seorang Gaara Sabaku mungkin Hinata akan merasa senang bahkan jatuh hati, tapi pemuda itu adalah salah satu teman Naruto ketua geng Kyubi dan satu dari lima pemuda paling di gandurungi serta idolakan para gadis di kampus. Masalah dengan Naruto saja belum usai kini Gaara datang menambah deretan panjang penderitaannya.

Disaat Hinata sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri ia tak menyadari kalau seorang gadis cantik berpenampilan sexy serta modis menghampiri.

"Apa kau yang bernama Hinata Hyuuga?" tanya gadis bersurai merah muda ramah.

Hinata terdiam lebih tepatnya terkejut dengan kedatangan gadis cantik itu yang merupakan kekasih Sasuke Uchiha sekaligus primadona di kampus, Haruno Sakura.

"Kenapa kau diam dan tak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura," bentak seorang gadis bersurai kuning panjang.

"Ma-maaf..." cicit Hinata.

"Ino tahan emosimu," ujar Sakura.

"Baiklah," sahutnya malas.

Sakura tersenyum kecil pada Hinata, diberikannya sebuah undangan berpita berwarna merah muda, "Aku harap besok malam kau bisa datang ke pestaku," ujarnya penuh harap.

"Pe-pesta?" tanya Hinata bingung karena ini pertama kalinya mereka bertemu tapi mengapa Sakura memberinya undangan pesta.

"Iya dan jangan lupa datang," jawab Sakura seraya pergi meninggalkan kelas Hinata dan karena kedatangan serta undangan pesta yang diberikannya membuat seluruh kelas heboh mengingat hanya orang-orang tertentu saja di udang ke pesta mewah Sakura. Para gadis kaya di kampus belum tentu di undang ke pesta Sakura yang akan dihadiri lima pemuda tampan, kaya sekaligus berpengaruh di kampus dan kali ini Hinata benar-benar membuat para gadis sangat iri bercampur marah tentunya.

"Kenapa si gadis miskin dan kampungan itu yang diundang bukan aku!" jerit seorang gadis bersurai cokelat panjang.

Hinata menghela nafas panjang dan merasa kalau masalahnya di kampus semakin bertambah, ia tidak merasa senang ataupun bangga ketika Sakura mendatanginya dan memberinya kartu undangan pesta mewahnya. Hinata malah merasa sedih, bingung karena para gadis semakin membenci dan iri padanya.

" _Ya, Tuhan! Apa lagini ini." Jerit Hinata dalam hati._

Sementara itu diam-diam Sakura mendatangi sang kekasih yang berdiri diluar menunggu Sakura juga Ino keluar dari kelas Hinata, pemuda bersurai raven ini berdiri menyandar di dinding dengan kedua tangan melipat didada.

"Kau duluan saja ke kelas,"

"Baiklah,"

Sakura berlarian kecil menghampiri sang kekasih lalu berhelayut manja dilengan kekar sang kekasih, "Bagaimana apakah kau sudah memberikannya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sudah. Tapi untuk apa aku mengundangnya, melihat dandanan serta pakaiannya saja tak menarik juga norak," jawab Sakura malas.

"Biar begitu si wajah datar terlihat tertarik padanya,"

"Wajah datar? Maksudmu Gaara?" tanya Sakura meyakinkan kalau tebakkan tak salah.

Sasuke mengangguk, "Iya,"

Sakura tertawa tak percaya pada sang kekasih karena mengada-ngada, "Mana mungkin, gadis cantik disini saja selalu ditolaknya apalagi gadis tak menarik seperti dia,"

"Itu menurutmu Sakura tapi tidak dengan Gaara,"

Sakura terlihat bingung, "Dari mana sisi menariknya gadis cupu itu?" tanyanya pada diri sendri.

"Sudahlah jangan kau pikirkan, ayo ke kantin aku sudah lapar,"

"Hmm..." angguk Sakura seraya melenggang pergi bersama sang kekasih menuju kantin kampus.

Entah apa yang sedang di rencakan oleh pemuda bersurai raven itu pada Hinata dan kelihatannya ada niatan buruk pada Hinata tapi semoga saja sang pangeran bisa melindungi serta menjaga sang putri dari tangan jahat sang penyihir kejam berkedok pria tampan dengan seribu akal bulus dan kelicikannya.

 **TBC**

 **A/N : Mohon maaf karena Inoue baru bisa menlanjutkan Fic ini dan semoga senang dengan kelanjutannya.**

 **Terima kasih banyak atas Riviewanya dan akan Inoue balas riview dari kalian semua.**

 **anishi : terima kasih atas semangatnya.**

 **Alinda504 : Tapi penderitaan Hinata tak akan lama kok dan Gaara datang sebagai kesatria berkuda putih untuknya.**

 **Yuukina Aoi : Terima kasih banyak atas semangatnya dan semoga suka dengan kelanjutannya.**

 **NHL21 : Sudah Inoue lanjutkan ini.**

 **ana : Hinata belum diperebutkan sampai chapter ini dan Naru juga belum mengejar Hinata masih terjebak dengan perasaan lamanya**

 **kazumireika : Oke**

 **LuluK-chan473 : Oke**

 **Sella Amelia : Terima kasih,ini sudah saya lanjtutkan chaper selanjutnya.**

 **Lisna Wati716 : Terima kasih atas dukungan dan semangatnya saya senang sekaligus terharu^^ semoga suka dengan kelanjutannya.**

 **Uzumakisrhy : Salam kenal juga dan semoga senang membaca chapter ini.**

 **Helena Yuki : Selamat membaca kelanjutnya**

 **xoxxoxo : Karena merasa penasaran saya mencari tahu dan setelah membacanya memang ada sedikit kemiripan dari awal pertemuan tapi alur Fic ini sangat berbeda dari web sebelah kalau ada kesamaan mohon maaf tapi Fic Cinderella Love Story tidak meniru atau melihat isi cerita dari sana karena ide Fic ini sendiri muncul setelah saya menonton dorama Hana Yori Dango tapi dengan nuansa berbeda sesuai dengan imajinasi dan daya hayal otak saya.**

 **lavender : Saya sendiri juga saat menulis suka senyum-senyum karena membayangkan ekspresi wajah para tokoh#Malah curcol. Terima kasih sudah membaca Fic ini.**

 **naru : Iya saya lanjutkan.**

 **vicagalli : Naruto bukan cemburu hanya merasa kesal saja pada Gaara karena menolong Hinata.**

 **Ame : Makasih dan kalau untuk Pair ini NaruHina**

 **Guest : Sebelumnya terima kasih sudah membaca dan memberikan riview. Fic Cinderella Love Story memang terinspirasi dari dorama Hana Yori Dango jika anda berpendapat kalau saya menjiplak itu hak anda saya tidak bisa melarang tapi kalau Fic ini seperti drama dari taiwan tidak sepenuhnya benar karena beberapa karakter, bahkan konflik akan berbeda karena saya menulisnya sesuai dengan imajinasi otak saya yang terbatas.**

 **Chiharu Kasumioji : Untuk saat ini Naruto belum sadar tapi tak lama ia akan sadar dan menyesali perbuatannya sendiri. Idenya boleh juga^^**

 **megahinata : Oke**

 **Hime-chan : Ceritanya makin apa? Kalau makin seru? Memang benar**

 **Namelia : Terima kasih dan maaf saya baru bisa melanjutkannya**

 **sukanyaanimesamakpop : Ini sudah saya lanjutkan ceritanya**

 **lavender sapphires : Tenangkan diri anda Naruto tidak sejahat yang anda pikirkan#Fans Naruto^^, tenang saja apa yang dilakukan Naruto pasti ada balasannya.**

 **Auti Hime : Maaf Inoue baru bisa melanjutkanya karena baru punya waktu luang, terima kasih atas semangat serta salamnya hati Inoue jadi terasa hangat#Lebay*Abaikan.**

 **Guest : Oke**

 **BrotherHeart : Benar sekali kata kamu^^ Naruto jadi serba salah dan uring-uringan sendiri.**

 **Hanachan L : Lebih dari sekedar suka dan Naruto juga sudah mulai cemburu pada Gaara.**

 **fifi kawaii : Oke dan terima kasih.**

 **Keita Muschia : Terima kasih atas pujiannya^^**

 **ruzaimie : Ini sudah saya buat dan publish**

 **miciu : Saya kembali dari Hiatus tapi tak menutup kemungkinan akan kembali berhibernasi lagi.**

 **ana : Pengennya sih gitu tapi apa daya saya memiliki kesibukan tersendiri di dunia nyata yang sangat menyita waktu.**

 **Allen Walker : Semoga senang dan tidak kecewa dengan kelanjutannya dan maaf kalau sekarang saya baru bisa melanjutkannya.**

 **hime : Akan saya pertimbangkan mengubah rate menjadi M. Kalau maunya hime kaya gitu kasian si rambut merah donk, tapi kalau adegan romantis bisa saya usahakan.**

 **keyko keinarra minami : Ya tapi tidak miskin hatinya, bukan kejam tapi tak berperasaan di chapter ini Naruto belum terlihat memiliki perasaan pada Hinata mungkin di chapter selanjutnya.**

 **tiaraaa : ini sudah di lanjutkan**

 **Inoue mengucapkan terima kasih banyak yang sudah memberikan riview, semangat serta salamnya membuat Inoue semangat menulis dan melanjutkan Fic ini.**

 **Inoue juga mau mengucapkan terima kasih kepada siapapun yang sudah mau membaca Fic ini dan jika berkenan Read and Riviewanya.**

 **Inoue Sora**


	4. Chapter 4

Pergi ke pesta dansa mewah dengan gaun terbaik ditemani pangeran tampan adalah impian para gadis sama seperti kisah Cinderella yang datang ke pesta dansa mengenakan gaun indah yang memukau semua orang, berdansa dengan sang Pangeran bahkan membuat pria dengan predikat tampan nan mempesona itu jatuh hati tapi semua itu hanya terjadi di dalam dongeng sedangkan Hinata hidup dalam dunia nyata yang memaksanya menerima realita kalau kisah hidupnya tak seindah dongeng Cinderella.

Tapi bagaimana jika sang peri datang namun bukan dalam bentuk ibu peri nan baik hati dengan kedua sayap putih transparan dipunggung serta tongkat sihirnya melainkan dalam wujud pemuda tampan berkulit pucat dengan senyuman palsu, pecinta sekaligus penggila gadis dua dimensi.

"Akan kuberikan sihir terhebat untukmu."

 **~(0)-(0)~**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Family**

 **Pair : Naruto x Hinata x Gaara**

 **~ Cinderella Love Story ~**

 **WARNING : AU, OOC super akut, OC, TYPO'S, NO BAKU, EYD Amburadul, Alur kadang cepat dan lambat, Beberapa tokoh sifatnya seperti di Road to Ninja jadi jangan heran ataupun aneh saat membacanya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Entah sudah berapa kali Hinata menghela nafas berat mencoba menenangkan hati sekaligus meredam perasaan kesal yang membuncah di dalam dada, dimana seluruh gadis dikampus pagi ini terus membicarakan bahkan melihatnya dengan pandangan mata tak enak atau bisa dibilang tajam sekaligus menusuk.

Gosip atau berita mengenai Hinata mendapatkan undangan pesta dari Sakura sudah menyebar luas yang tentunya membuat para gadis merasa iri, cemburu, marah sekaligus kesal.

Hanya selembar undangan kecil berwarna merah muda membuat pagi Hinata terasa suram, belum kelar masalahnya dengan Naruto beserta teman-temannya kini bertambah lagi masalah baru untuk Hinata gara-gara Sakura, tak bisakah Hinata hidup tenang di kampus menjalani hari-harinya dengan damai tanpa harus terlibat masalah apapun tapi semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi daripada terus meratapi nasib dan bersedih lebih baik Hinata menjalani hari-harinya di kampus dengan tegar menghadapi sikap serta ulah dari Naruto dan fans gilanya yang selalu membuat kepalanya pusing dengan tingkah aneh mereka.

Kenapa juga para gadis marah pada Hinata, padahal yang memberikan dan memintanya datang ke pesta adalah Sakura sendiri dan jika ingin menanyakan alasannya mengapa dirinya diberi undangan pesta tanyakan saja pada gadis bersurai merah muda itu kenapa harus menyudutkan dirinya. Terkadang Hinata merasa bingung bagaimana sebenarnya cara para gadis kaya dikampus ini berpikir dan menilai sesuatu karena mereka semua bertindak berdasarkan amarah bukan dengan pemikiran logis itu menurut dan pendapat Hinata sendiri.

Pergi ke kelas mengikuti pelajaran dari dosen pun percuma karena pasti teman-teman dikelas akan sibuk membicarakannya dan itu pasti membuatnya tak bisa berkosentrasi mengikuti pelajaran daripada membuang-buang waktu Hinata memilih pergi ke perpustakaan, menenggelamkan diri dalam puluhan buku.

Setelah memilih buku di rak-rak tinggi perpustakaan beberapa belas buku diambilnya lalu ditaruhnya diatas meja paling belakang dekat jendela perpustakaan karena ini tempat favorit Hinata untuk membaca karena jarang ada orang yang duduk disini juga sepi.

Buku sejarah dunia yang pertama Hinata baca sekaligus mengisi waktu sampai pelajaran berikutnya, setidaknya ketika membolos ia tidak ketinggalan pelajaran karena membaca diperpustakaan tidak seperti pemuda yang tengah tidur santai didekat jendela dengan menutupi seluruh wajahnya menggunakan buku novel klasik, tak mau ambil pusing atau mencari masalah Hinata memilih diam dan berpura-pura tak melihat pemuda itu.

Lembar demi lembar buku Hinata baca membuatnya tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri tak menyadari kalau pemuda yang dilihatnya tadi tengah tidur berjalan santai menghampiri kemudian duduk didepan Hinata.

"Apa kau bolos," pemuda bersurai merah ini menatap datar Hinata yang menundukkan wajah karena tengah membaca.

Jantung Hinata hampir copot ketika mendengar suara bariton pemuda didepannya dan saat iris bulannya melirik kedepan ia menemukan kalau Gaara duduk di hadapannya seraya menopang dagu memandang dengan ekpresi datar.

"A-anda..." seru Hinata.

Iris _Jade_ milik Gaara menatap dalam wajah Hinata, "Kenapa kau bolos?" tanya Gaara penuh selidik.

"A-aku..." Hinata tampak bingung sekaligus gugup menjawab pertanyaan Gaara karena mana mungkin mengatakan kalau alasan bolosnya karena merasa gerah dan risih mendengar para gadis membicarakannya dikelas.

Gaara semakin dalam menatap Hinata, "I-itu...a-aku..."

 **Tralalala~**

Ponsel Gaara tiba-tiba berdering keras dan tanpa perlu melihat siapa yang menghubungi Gaara langsung mengangkatnya seraya beranjak bangun.

Tanpa sadar Hinata bernafas lega karena pemuda bersurai merah itu pergi, padahal hanya menjawab pertanyaan mudah darinya mengapa Hinata harus merasa segugup ini seperti tengah di interogasi polisi saja.

Sosok Gaara tak terlihat lagi di dalam perpustakaan tak lama setelah menerima telpon, entah siapa yang tadi menghubungi tapi hal ini bagus karena Hinata bisa membaca buku dengan tenang tapi entah mengapa ada perasaan sedih menyelimuti hati melihat Gaara pergi menghilang tanpa pamit padahal di dalam lubuk hati terdalamnya Hinata ingin pemuda bermata _Jade_ itu duduk menemani.

" _Kenapa aku ini." Rutuk Hinata dalam hati._

Dari pada memikirkan perasaan hatinya yang aneh, Hinata memilih melanjutkan membaca karena tadi sempat terganggu. Beberapa menit berlalu Gaara kembali duduk didepan meja Hinata.

Merasa bangku didepannya bergeser Hinata menoleh dan mendapati Gaara tengah memandangi dengan ekspresi sulit diartikan, "A-ada apa?" tanya Hinata gugup.

"Apa kau sangat suka membaca?" Gaara malah balik bertanya.

"Ya, kau sendiri apa suka membaca buku,"

Gaara menggelengkan kepala, "Membaca majalah Playboy lebih menyenangkan daripada buku tebal seperti itu," ujar Gaara frontal membuat wajah Hinata bersemu merah.

Hinata merasa sedikit kaget mendengar pengakuan Gaara yang ternyata suka membaca majalah Playboy tapi itu bukan hal aneh mengingat usia Gaara sudah dewasa dan sudah pantas melihat hal-hal berbau dewasa atau bahkan sudah bersikap dewasa dari remaja pada umumnya. Karena Hinata adalah gadis polos sekaligus pemalu dan jarang berinteraksi dengan laki-laki bahkan sampai detik ini tak ada satupun pemuda yang dekat dengannya membuat Hinata sangat kurang mengerti juga paham mengenai hal-hal berbau dewasa.

"Apa kau kaget mendengar aku membaca majalah dewasa,"

"Ti-tidak..."

"Lalu mengapa ekspresimu seperti itu,"

"A-ah i-itu...a-aku hanya tak tahu harus berkata dan bersikap apa padamu,"

"Oh, seperti itu," Gaara menaruh kepalanya diatas meja, iris _Jade_ nya menatap dalam wajah cantik Hinata yang polos tanpa make up hanya mengenakan lipblam dibibir namun terlihat cantik dimatanya.

"Ku dengar kau diundang ke pesta Sakura, apa benar?"

"I-iya, kemarin Harono- _san_ datang ke kelasku dan memberikan undangan pesta," jawab Hinata membenarkan gosip yang beredar di kalangan para gadis.

"Apa kau mau datang,"

"Entahlah,"

Gaara mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang lurus Hinata, "Kau sudah punya gaun untuk ke pesta Sakura,"

Hinata tersenyum kecil, "Aku tak punya gaun,"

"Kalau begitu aku akan membelikannya untukmu,"

"Tidak perlu, terima kasih atas niat baikmu tapi aku tak bisa menerimanya karena harga satu gaun pasti sangat mahal," tolak Hinata secara halus.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana aku menjemputmu dan kita datang bersama ke pesta, aku harap kau tidak menolaknya,"

"Baiklah jika kau memaksa," ujar Hinata dengan tersenyum kecil.

Hinata bolos satu jam pelajaran dan selama membolos ditemani Gaara diperpustakaan, niatannya untuk membaca buku malah berbincang-bincang dengan pemuda bermata _Jade_ itu selama satu jam lebih. Padahal Hinata pikir awalnya Gaara pemuda dingin irit kata namun dugaannya salah besar ternyata Gaara cukup cerewet juga dan mengobrol dengannya sangat menyenangkan.

Wajah Hinata terlihat senang, senyuman tak pernah lepas di wajah cantiknya selama berjalan di koridor kampus. Perasaannya sedang senang, padahal hanya mengobrol ringan dengan Gaara membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga apa mungkin dirinya menyimpan perasaan khusus pada pemuda bersurai merah itu.

Buru-buru Hinata menepis pemikiran itu, mana mungkin ia jatuh hati pada Gaara. Memang sikap Gaara sangat baik dan selalu melindungi tapi semua itu dilakukannya bukan karena memiliki perasaan khusus padanya. Hinata yakin itu.

Hinata menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai tiga tapi baru beberapa anak tangga dinaiki seseorang meneriakinya dari jauh.

"Yo, gadis cupu," panggil Naruto.

Hinata menghela nafas cepat, diliriknya malas sosok Naruto, "Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Hinata to the point.

"Kau sangat hebat karena bisa menebak isi pikiranku, apa kau seorang peramal," ejeknya.

Hinata diam, malas menanggapi ocehan Naruto yang tak berguna, tentu saja ia bisa menebak kedatangan Naruto pasti ingin menyuruhnya memang apa lagi? Mengingat statsusnya sebagai pelayan pemuda sombong dan menyebalkan itu.

"Restorant mana yang harus aku datangi," Hinata menatap malas Naruto.

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, "Bukan restaurant tapi butik,"

"Hah?!"

"Aku ingin kau mengambil gaun serta jas pesananku di butik milik Akasuna Sasori,"

Wajah Hinata tampak tak percaya, "Ma-maksudmu perancang terkenal dan mahal itu?" tanya Hinata meyakinkan.

"Ya, karena malam ini aku harus tampil menawan dan keren di pesta Sakura- _chan_ ,"

Hinata hanya menganguk-anggukkan kepala tanda mengerti, "Lalu gaun itu?"

"Aku ingin memberikannya pada Sakura- _chan_ sebagai hadiah,"

Wajah Hinata terlihat cukup terkejut mendengarnya tapi bukan hal aneh untuk Naruto memberikan gaun dengan harga selangit dari perancang kelas dunia seperti Akasuna Sasori mengingat pemuda menyebalkan itu adalah tuan muda dari keluarga kaya raya yang hartanya tak akan habis dimakan tujuh turunan. Sungguh beruntung nasib Naruto karena terlahir dikeluarga kaya tak harus hidup menderita dan penuh perjuangan seperti Hinata, terkadang Hinata merasa hidup ini tak adil.

"Kau harus membawanya hati-hati jangan sampai rusak ataupun menghilangkannya terlebih mencobanya karena gadis jelek dan miskin sepertimu tak pantas memakai gaun semahal itu," kata Naruto dengan nada sinis.

Kedua tangan Hinata mengepal kuat ingin rasanya merobek mulut kasar Naruto tapi sayang ia tak bisa melakukannya andai saja didepannya bukanlah seorang Naruto Uzumaki sudah pasti sejak tadi Hinata menghajar dan mengajari pemuda bermata biru itu sopan santun.

Hinata berjalan turun menghampiri Naruto, "Kau tunggu saja, aku akan mengambilnya,"

"Gadis pintar." Naruto tersenyum senang.

Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa Hinata berjalan menuju parkiran dengan perasaan kesal, jika saja waktu itu ia tak melempar sepatunya yang mengenai kepala Naruto tentu saja kehidupannya tidak akan semenderita ini dengan menjadi pelayan pemuda kejam tak berperasaan itu.

Butuh waktu hampir satu jam untuk Hinata mengayuh sepedah agar sampai ke butik ternama milik Sasori dan saat datang ke butik awalnya Hinata akan diusir pegawai butik karena penampilannya yang lusuh serta mengendarai sepedah mengingat butik yang didatangi Hinata adalah butik mewah dan kelas satu, para pelanggannya saja artis-artis, nona kaya bahkan para petinggi negara.

Saat masuk kedalam para pelanggan butik terus memperhatikan Hinata yang duduk santai diatas sofa beludru berwarna metalik menunggu baju pesanan Naruto.

Bukannya Hinata tak menyadari kalau dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian banyak orang karena penampilan lusuhnya tapi apa pedulinya lagi pula ia datang kesini untuk mengambil baju pesanan Naruto dan setelahnya akan pergi. Sebenarnya Hinata ingin melihat-lihat gaun di butik ini pasti nanti saat melihat para pegawai butik akan memperhatikannya karena takut akan mencuri.

Jika pun nantinya Hinata melihat-lihat baju jantungnya takut copot melihat harga gaun di butik ini yang harganya pasti selangit dan mana mampu Hinata membelinya.

Setelah menunggu hampir lima belas menit seorang pelayan datang dengan membawa dua tas dengan kardus berukuran sedang didalamnya berisikan gaun serta jas pesanan Naruto.

"Sampaikan ucapan terima kasih kami kepada Tuan Uzumaki dan ini ada hadiah kecil dari bos kami tolong anda berikan padanya," wanita cantik berkulit putih ini memberikan kotak kecil berwarna merah marun dengan pita emas diatasnya.

"Pasti." Hinata membungkukkan tubuh kemudian pergi meninggalkan butik.

Tak lama setelah kepergiannya pada pegawai dan para pengunjung butik membicarakan Hinata yang datang mengambil pesanan jas serta gaun mahal milik Naruto

 **~(-)-(-)~**

Senyuman lebar terus mengembang diwajah cantik Sakura tak kala mendapatkan hadiah istimewa dari sang kekasih, Sasuke yaitu sebuah gaun mewah rancangan desainer ternama asal luar negeri dan menurut pria bermata kelam itu dirinya sengaja memesan gaun khusus untuk Sakura sebagai hadiah.

Hal itu sukses membuat gadis dengan rambut merah muda tersebut merasa sangat senang dan memeluk erat tubuh sang kekasih.

"Terima kasih Sasuke- _kun_ , aku mencintaimu,"

"Aku pun mencintaimu," balas Sasuke dengan seringai kecil diwajah.

Iris kelam Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto yang kini wajahnya terlihat sedih bercampur kesal melihat kemesraannya dengan Sakura dan ia sangat senang melihat ekspresi Naruto seperti itu.

Naruto duduk diam dengan mengepal kuat tangannya ingin sekali ia mengambil gaun jelek pemberian Sasuke ditangan Sakura lalu merobek-robeknya tapi ada daya melihat wajah Sakura yang tersenyum senang seperti itu membuatnya hanya bisa diam melihatnya seraya menahan amarah dan kekesalan hati.

"Nanti malam aku pasti memakai gaun pemberianmu," Sakura mendekap erat gaun pemberian sang kekasih.

"Kau pasti akan terlihat cantik dan menawan dengan gaun itu," timpal Sasuke membuat hati Sakura semakin bahagia.

"Benarkah itu?!"

"Tentu, jika tak percaya tanya saja pada Naruto," Sasuke melemparkan pandangan pada pemuda bersurai kuning di depannya dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan senyuman lebar diwajah, "Apa aku terlihat cantik memakai gaun ini Naruto- _kun_ ,"

"E-eh..." Naruto bingung harus berkata apa.

"Kenapa reaksimu seperti itu," wajah Sakura terlihat kesal dan cemberut.

"Tentu saja kau terlihat sangat cantik mengenakan gaun itu,"

Sakura tersenyum manis membuat hati Naruto senang melihatnya, "Terima kasih Naruto- _kun_ ,"

Naruto tersenyum penuh arti menatap Sakura, _"Gaun apapun yang kau kenakan pasti terlihat cantik." Batin Naruto._

Pintu terbuka dan Hinata terlihat menyembul masuk kedalam dengan membawa dua buah tas hitam berlambang awan merah, brand milik Sasori.

Wajah Hinata dipenuhi keringat, wajahnya terlihat lelah mengingat hampir dua jam mengayuh sepedah demi mengambil jas serta gaun mahal pesanan milik Naruto. Tak hanya merasa lelah, kaki pegal, Hinata pun sangat lapar dan haus setelah urusannya selesai ia akan pergi kekantin untuk mengisi perutnya yang sudah bernyanyi minta segera di isi.

Sasuke cukup terkejut melihat sosok Hinata masuk kedalam markas terlebih gadis bermahkota indigo tersebut memberikan tas bawaannya pada Naruto.

"Bukankah kau Hinata Hyuuga?" tanya Sakura memastikan kalau matanya tak salah lihat.

"Ya," jawab Hinata singkat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini dan ada urusan apa kau dengan Naruto- _kun_?" Sakura bertanya kembali dengan perasaan bingung bercampur penasaran.

Hinata mengangkat kedua tas ditangan, "Mengantar pesanan," sahutnya santai.

"Ini pesananmu," ujar Hinata seraya memberiakan tas berisikan jas serta gaun pada Naruto.

"Terima kasih,"

"Dan ini ada titipan dari pegawai toko dan itu dari bos mereka untukmu," Hinata memberikan kotak kecil berwarna merah marun dengan pita emas diatasnya pada Naruto.

"Apa ini?"

Hinata menggidikkan bahu, "Entahlah, aku tak tahu kau bisa membuka dan melihatnya sendiri isi kotak itu,"

"Oh,"

Sakura duduk mendekat pada Naruto karena merasa penasaran dengan barang apa yang dibawa Hinata serta kado kecil pemberian Sasori, "Kau memesan apa pada Sasori- _san_ ,"

"Jas," jawab Naruto setengah berbohong karena tak hanya jas yang dipesannya ada sebuah gaun cantik nan mewah yang dibelinya untuk Sakura.

"Oh, aku kira kau memesan sebuah gaun untukku karena aku tidak bisa memakainya,"

Hati Naruto seraya mencelos mendengar penolakan Sakura secara halus dan terang-terangan, pasti saat ini Sasuke merasa senang melihatnya ditolak seperti ini.

Diam-diam Hinata menyadari perubahan raut wajah Naruto yang terlihat muram dan bisa Hinata pastikan kalau pemuda bermata biru itu pasti merasa kecewa mendengar penolakkan Sakura yang tak bisa memakai gaun pemberiannya padahal sudah payah Hinata mengambilnya tapi gadis dengan predikat paling cantik se kampus itu tak mau memakainya. Sungguh malang nasib Naruto.

Tapi itu bukan urusan Hinata dan tak mau ikut campur apalagi terlibat dalam masalah percintaan mereka bertiga, berurusan dengan Naruto saja sudah membuatnya pusing apalagi jika ditambah masalah lain bisa-bisa ia gila nantinya.

Merasa urusannya sudah selesai Hinata memutuskan pergi karena perutnya sudah tak bisa diajak kompromi lagi dan harus segera di isi. Namun selangkah lagi menuju pintu Sakura berteriak memanggil.

"Hinata,"

"Ada apa Harono- _san_?" tanya Hinata seraya membalikkan badan.

"Nanti malam jangan lupa datang ke pestaku, aku menunggu kehadiranmu," Sakura tersenyum manis menatap Hinata namun dimata Hinata sendiri itu bukan sebuah senyuman manis melainkan senyuman mengejek dan menghina.

"Iya, akan aku usahakan datang," sahut Hinata dan setelahnya pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Saat berada di kantin Hinata makan dengan lahap nasi kare pesanannya tak mempedulikan orang-orang di sekitarnya yang merasa heran serta aneh dengan caranya makan karena saat ini Hinata benar-benar sangat lapar. Setelah selesai makan Hinata menyenderkan tubuh dengan duduk di belakang tembok kampus seraya meluruskan kedua kaki tak hanya perutnya yang terasa kembung karena kebanyakan makan tapi kedua kakinya terasa sedikit pegal.

"Perutku terasa mau meledak," keluh Hinata seraya mengusap-usap perutnya yang sedikit agak buncit.

"Huaam~" Hinata menguap lebar dan matanya terasa berat untuk dibuka mungkin karena efek kekenyangan jadinya mengantuk.

Ditepuk-tepuk kedua pipinya, "Aku tak boleh tidur," gumamnya.

Hinata beranjak bangun dari posisinya karena jika berlama-lama duduk menyandar disini ditambah terkena hembusan angin pastinya ia akan ketiduran dan jika hal itu sampai terjadi bisa gawat.

Awalnya tak ada hal aneh terjadi saat Hinata berjalan sampai ia melihat Naruto di berdiri didekat tempat pembakaran sampah di belakang kampus, ditangannya terdapat tas dengan lambang awan merah.

" _Bukankah itu tas dari butik Sasori yang tadi aku ambil." Pikir Hinata._

Dari kejauhan Hinata mengamati Naruto dan penasaran apa yang dilakukannya didepan pembakaran sampah.

"Brengsek!" teriak Naruto frustasi seraya membuang tas itu kedalam pembakaran sampah.

Hinata reflek berlari kearah pembakaran sampah lalu mengambil cepat tas itu yang hampir terbakar semua, untung saja gaun mahal didalamnya tak ikut terbakar, Naruto sendiri kaget melihat Hinata yang berusaha mengambil tas yang dilemparnya kedalam api.

"Apa yang kau lakukan gadis jelek," geram Naruto.

Hinata menatap sengit Naruto, "Kau yang seharusnya aku tanya seperti itu,"

"Gaun itu milikku, terserah aku mau dibakar atau membuangnya,"

"Memang tapi lebih baik kau memberikannya pada orang lain itu lebih berguna dari pada harus membuangnya apalagi membakarnya," Hinata berusaha menasehati namun Naruto tertawa sinis mendengarnya.

"Apa kau menginginkan gaun itu?" tanya Naruto sinis.

"Tidak. Tapi jika kau memberikannya aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati mengingat seumur hidup aku menabung belum tentu bisa membelinya," Hinata memberikan gaun itu kepada Naruto.

"Begitu," Naruto menatapnya penuh arti.

"Baikah, akan kuberikan gaun ini untukmu," ujar Naruto seraya merobek gaun itu menjadi dua dihadapan Hinata.

Kedua iris bulan Hinata melebar sempurna, "Gaun robek dan camping seperti inilah yang cocok untuk gadis miskin sepertimu," Naruto melemar gaun itu tepat ke wajah Hinata.

Namun kali ini Hinata tak tinggal diam dan balik melemparkan gaun itu ke wajah Naruto lalu pergi berlari meninggalkan Naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca sungguh kejam dan tak berperasaan Naruto pantas saja kalau gadis secantik Sakura memilih berpacaran dengan Sasuke walaupun pemuda bermata kelam itu terkenal sebagai seorang play boy tapi lebih mengerti bagaimana cara menghadapi dan memperlakukan wanita tidak seperti Naruto.

" _Aku harap tak ada gadis yang mau denganmu Naruto." Umpat Hinata dalam hati._

Hari ini benar-benar sangat menyebalkan bagi Hinata, tak bisakah ia sehari hidup tenang di kampus tanpa ada satupun orang menggangu dan membiarkannya sendirian. Andai saja waktu bisa diputar ulang pasti ia akan memilih pergi ke kantor polisi melaporkan tasnya yang dicuri dari pada mengejar sang penjambret yang malah membawanya dalam masalah besar sekaligus rumit.

"Ya, Tuhan!" Jerit Hinata.

Diam-diam dari lantai tiga gedung kampus Sai terlihat duduk santai di dekat jendela mengamati sosok Hinata yang berjalan di tengah lapangan, dari sikap serta ekspresinya bisa ia duga kalau gadis bermahkota indigo tersebut pasti tengah kesal Naruto, entah apa lagi yang dilakukan teman baiknya itu pada Hinata tapi sepertinya itu bukan hal baik andai saja ada Gaara saat ini pasti keadaan semakin seru.

Sayang sekali pemuda bersurai merah itu pulang cepat entah apa yang terjadi karena saat ditanya Gaara hanya diam tak menyahut karena memang sifatnya seperti itu selalu menyembunyikan masalah dan memendamnya sendirian tak mau salah satu dari mereka merasa khawatir ataupun terlibat masalahnya dengan sang ayah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata memandang nanar lemari pakaian miliknya, sudah hampir sepuluh menit berlalu dirinya masih merasa bingung apakah harus pergi atau tidak ke pesta Sakura mengingat tak memiliki pakaian bagus ataupun gaun yang biasanya dipakai ke pesta. Entah ada niatan apa dari gadis bersurai merah muda tersebut dengan mengudangnya padahal banyak gadis atau nona kaya dikampus yang berharap bisa datang ke pesta Sakura tapi mengapa mengundangnya, seorang gadis biasa.

"Haaah~" Hinata menghembuskan nafas cepat.

Andai saja Hinata berada didalam cerita dongeng Cinderella pasti saat ini ibu peri akan datang membantu dengan membuatnya menjadi gadis paling cantik serta menjadi pusat perhatian banyak orang tapi ini dunia nyata bukan dongeng maupun khayalan dan tak ada hal ajaib seperti itu.

"Sepertinya aku dirumah saja," gumamnya lesu mengambil keputusan setelah sejak tadi berdiri diam menatap lemari pakaian.

Kartu undangan pemberian Sakura ditaruh didalam laci meja dan besok Hinata akan meminta maaf sekaligus membuat alasan tidak bisa pergi ke pesta. Namun sepertinya Tuhan mengirimkan seorang malaikat penolong tapi tidak dalam wujud ibu peri melainkan seorang pemuda tampan bersurai hitam dengan kulit putih pucat yang saat ini tengah berdiri didepan pintu apartemen Hinata.

 **Tok**

 **Tok**

 **Tok**

Suara ketukan keras terdengar dari depan pintu apartemen Hinata.

"Siapa yang datang?" Tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri seraya melirik jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul enam lebih sepuluh.

Dan saat membuka pintu Hinata benar-benar dibuat terkejut sekaligus syok karena mendapati Sai berada didepan rumahnya dalam balutan tuxedo hitam tak lupa senyuman palsunya membingkai wajah pucatnya.

"A-nda?!" serunya tak percaya karena menemukan salah satu teman Naruto berada didepan rumahnya dan mau apa dia kemari apa Naruto menyuruhnya.

"Tenang saja aku kesini bukan disuruh Naruto," ujar Sai yang bisa membaca isi pikiran Hinata.

"Lalu, anda kesini untuk apa?" tanya Hinata bingung jika kedatangannya ke rumahnya bukan karena perintah Naruto.

"Mengajakmu ke pesta," jawab Sai santai.

Hinata terdiam sesaat, "Maaf aku tak bisa, lagi pula aku tak memiliki baju yang pantas," sahut Hinata jujur apa adanya.

"Masalah itu tenang saja," Sai tersenyum penuh arti pada Hinata, "Akan kuberikan sihir terhebat untukmu," ujarnya seraya menarik tangan Hinata dan membawanya keluar rumah.

Hinata berteriak protes karena pemuda berkulit pucat ini memaksanya pergi lalu memintanya untuk duduk tenang di dalam mobil saat hendak bertanya Sai langsung membungkam mulut Hinata dengan sebuah permen lolipop.

"Jadilah anak manis dan jangan berisik ataupun berteriak jika tak mau tubuhmu aku lempar keluar dari mobil," ujar Sai dengan tersenyum dingin.

Hinata menelan ludahnya susah payah karena perkataan dari pemuda bermata kelam itu tak main-main mengingat saat ini mobil tengah melaju dalam kecapatan tinggi dan jika tubuhnya dilempar keluar bisa-bisa ia mati karena terlindas ataupun paling ringan seluruh tubuhnya luka dan patah tulang. Hinata diam menuruti perkataan Sai tapi mengapa menyumpalnya dengan permen lolipop memangnya Hinata anak kecil yang sedang merengek dan akan diam setelah diberi permen.

Mobil mewah milik Sai berhenti didepan sebuah salon dan spa ternama juga mahal.

"Kita mau apa kesini?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Turun," perintah Sai.

"Hah?!" Hinata terlihat bingung.

"Sudah cepat turun dan jangan berusaha lari," ancam Sai seraya menarik tangan Hinata keluar dari mobil.

Hinata benar-benar dibuat bingung oleh Sai dan hanya bisa diam menuruti perkataannya.

Saat keduanya masuk para pegawai salon menyambut ramah bahkan sang manager salon ikut menyambut kedatangan pemuda bermata kelam tersebut dan Hinata.

"Apa yang bisa kami bantu untuk anda, Tuan muda,"

"Aku ingin kalian mendandaninya secantik mungkin karena ada pesta megah yang akan kami datangi," ujar Sai dengan nada memerintah.

"Kami akan lakukan yang terbaik, anda silahkan duduk menunggu diruangan khusus yang kami sediakan,"

"Terima kasih," Sai berjalan kedalam sebuah ruangan kecil disudut ruangan.

Sai duduk manis diruangan khusus yang disediakan salon untuk menggambar karena dengan melakukannya ia pasti tidak akan merasa bosan ataupun mengantuk menunggu Hinata didandani.

Hampir dua jam berlalu akhirnya Hinata selesai didandani, tak lupa gaun mewah pemberian Sai dipakainya menambah kesan cantik serta menawan.

Iris kelam Sai memandang penampilan Hinata dari ujung kaki hingga kepala dan merasa kalau Hinata sangat cantik bak seorang putri sesuai dengan tebakannya selama ini kalau gadis jelek dan cupu seperti Hinata bisa berubah menjadi gadis cantik nan jelita dengan polesan make up.

" _Aku akan memenangkan permainan ini Shikamaru." Batin Sai dengan seringai diwajah tampannya._

Sai berjalan menghampiri Hinata seraya mengulurkan tangan, "Mari kita pergi, Tuan Putri," ajak Sai sopan.

Dengan malu Hinata meraih tangan Sai dan menggenggamnya, "I-iya..."

 **~(-_-)~**

Alunan musik dj terdengar menggema membuat suasana pesta di kediaman Sakura terlihat semakin meriah dan ramai karena orang-orang berteriak seraya berjoget mengikuti alunan musik. Malam ini Sakura mengadakan pesta mewah di rumahnya dan hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang di undang ke pesta privat ini.

Disaat semua orang asik menikmati pesta tapi tidak dengan Naruto yang memilih berdiri santai di dekat taman memandang lurus hamparan bunga tulip milik ibu Sakura yang terlihat sangat terawat sekaligus rapih. Berada disini membuat perasaan hatinya merasa lebih tenang dan bisa sedikit meredam perasaan marah juga cemburunya pada Sasuke karena mencium mesra Sakura didepan matanya.

Memang keduanya adalah pasangan kekasih tapi tetap saja melihat mereka mesra membuat hatinya sakit. Andai saja dulu Naruto lebih berani dan secara terang-terangan mengungkapkan perasaan cinta pada Sakura tidak kalah dari rasa malu serta gengsi pasti saat ini yang tengah bersanding mesra disamping gadis cantik bermahkota merah muda itu adalah dirinya bukan pemuda mesum dan playboy, Sasuke.

Suasana pesta yang tadinya ramai tiba-tiba menjadi hening saat Sai datang menggandeng mesra tangan Hinata. Para gadis berbisak-bisik membicarakan gadis cantik itu tak terkecuali dengan para pria yang juga ikut membicarakan sekaligus merasa penasaran dengan sosok gadis cantik disamping Sai.

"Siapa gadis cantik disampingmu ini," ujar Sakura penasaran.

"Tanyakan saja sendiri padanya,"

Sakura melirik gadis cantik itu, "Siapa namamu Nona cantik,"

"I-ini aku Hi-Hinata..."

Wajah Sakura terlihat syok dan kaget, "Tak mungkin, bagaimana bisa Hinata yang cupu dan culun itu bisa berubah secantik ini,"

Sai tersenyum manis pada Sakura, "Tentu saja bisa, kini ia bukan lagi si itik buruk rupa melainkan angsa cantik nan mempesona," puji Sai.

Kedua pipi bersemu merah mendengar pujian Sai yang terdengar seperti agak menggombal namun tetap saja hal itu membuat hatinya senang karena dipuji oleh pemuda tampan.

"Tapi aku lebih cantik," Sakura membanggakan diri tak mau kalah pamor ataupun kecantikan didepan Hinata terlebih sang kekasih.

Sai tersenyum kecil, "Itu menurutmu, tapi bagiku Hinata-lah gadis tercantik malam ini," Sai mematahkan perkataan Sakura dan membuat gadis dengan predikat paling cantik satu kampus itu kesal sekaligus marah.

"Aku tak peduli!" Sakura membuang muka, malas melihat wajah Sai.

Sementara Sakura marah lain hal dengan Sasuke yang merasa tertarik dengan Hinata, sesuai dugaan sang sepupu waktu itu kalau Hinata memang seperti batu permata hitam yang langka jika ia dipoles dengan benar akan terlihat sangat cantik dan berkilau seperti malam ini. Pantas saja jika Gaara menyukai gadis bersurai indigo itu dan selalu berusaha melindungi ternyata matanya sangat jeli dalam melihat serta menilai gadis.

" _Sangat cantik dan mempesona." Batin Sasuke takjub._

Sai memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sasuke yang terus memandangi Hinata bak seekor srigala lapar dan Hinata terlihat seperti anak domba yang begitu menggiurkan padahal disampingnya sudah ada Sakura yang tak kalah cantiknya dari Hinata tapi tetap saja mata kelam Sasuke tak bisa diam melihat wanita bening.

Baru juga Sasuke hendak melancarkan serangan mautnya menggoda Hinata, sang pangeran berkuda putih datang melindungi sang putri dari rayuan gombal sang penjahat.

"Hinata!" seru Gaara takjub memandangi penampilan cantik Hinata dari atas sampai bawah.

"Gaara- _san_ ,"

"Kau kemana, aku datang ke rumahmu tapi kau tak ada,"

"Aku menculiknya," sahut Sai memberi penjelasan.

Gaara memutar tubuh Hinata memeriksa apa ada bagian tubuh Hinata yang terluka atau tidak, "Dia tak berbuat apa-apa padamu kan?" tanya Gaara cemas.

"Tidak, Gaara- _san_ ,"

Sai melipat kedua tangan didada, "Aku membawanya ke salon dan membuatnya terlihat cantik seperti ini,"

"Kalau begitu terima kasih, aku akan mengganti semuanya juga gaun ini," ujar Gaara dan setelahnya menarik tangan Hinata menjauh dari tatapan srigala lapar didekatnya yang sejak tadi terus mengawasai, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke. Pria mesum sang penggoda wanita.

Sai menghela nafas cepat, senyuman kecil tak lepas diwajahnya menatap kelakuan Gaara yang tak biasa sedangkan Sasuke sendiri merasa kesal karena Gaara membawa pergi Hinata padahal ia ingin merayunya dan orang yang merasa bahagia dengan kepergian Hinata adalah Sakura karena tak perlu melihat sang kekasih menggoda gadis bermata bulan tersebut.

Pemandangan taman bunga milik ibu Sakura terlihat begitu indah dan cantik dengan disinari cahaya bulan purnama menambah syahdu suasana di tempat yang di kelilingi bunga-bunga cantik.

Gaara membawa Hinata duduk ditaman menikmati pemandangan malam berdua dengan ditemani segelas wine kualitas terbaik dan beberpa camilan kue yang tadi diambilnya dari meja hidangan

Keduanya duduk dibangku taman dengan akar merambat menghias setiap sisi bangku taman berbentuk panjang yang cukup untuk duduk dua sampai tiga orang.

Iris bulan Hinata menatap kagum ke arah bulan, "Cantik sekali!"

"Ya, sangat cantik," timpal Gaara yang kedua matanya fokus memandangi wajah cantik Hinata dari samping bukannya bulan.

Bagi Gaara yang cantik bukanlah bulan purnama diatas langit melainkan gadis bersurai indigo dengan mata seindah bulan yang menurutnya sangat cantik bak bidadari dimatanya, sungguh malam ini dirinya benar-benar dibuat terpesona dengan penampilan Hinata bak seperti seorang putri didalam dongeng.

Riasan diwajah Hinata terasa pas dan membuat wajahnya semakin terlihat cantik, gaun indah berwarna lavender yang dikenakannya pun terlihat elegan sekaligus mewah dan ia harus mengakui kalau Sai sangat hebat karena bisa merubah penampilan sederhana Hinata menjadi istimewa seperti malam ini.

"Hinata,"

"Ya, Gaara- _san_ ,"

"Bolehkan aku bertanya sesuatu padamu,"

"Tentu, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan,"

"Apa kau-"

"Yo~ Gaara!" panggil Shikamaru seraya melambaikan tangan.

Pemuda bersurai nanas ini berjalan sedikit terhuyung mendekati keduanya dan bisa Gaara pastikan kalau temannya itu sedang mabuk.

"Kau disini rupanya," Shikamaru merangkul pundak Gaara.

Bisa Gaara cium dari mulut Shikamaru aroma wine yang cukup menyengat, "Kau bau sekali Shikamaru," Gaara berusaha mendorong jauh tubuh Shikamaru.

"Siapa gadis cantik ini?" tanya Shikamaru penasaran.

"Dia bukan siapa-siapa, ayo aku antar kau ke mobil," Gaara memapah tubuh Shikamaru dan menjauhkannya dari Hinata karena bisa-bisa temannya ini menyerang Hinata.

"Tidak mau~ aku masih mau disini bersama Nona cantik ini," Shikamaru tersenyum genit pada Hinata.

Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum kaku membalasnya.

"Kau tunggu disini sebentar aku akan membawa Shikamaru ke mobilnya,"

"Baiklah,"

Gaara menarik paksa Shikamaru dan terpaksa meninggalkan Hinata sendirian ditaman karena tak mungkin membiarkan temannya itu berkeliaran ditengah pesta dalam keadaan mabuk lalu nantinya membuat kacau pesta dengan ulah serta aksinya yang diluar kendali.

Setelah Gaara pergi suasana taman terasa sunyi dan Hinata jadi agak sedikit, untuk menghilangkan perasaan takutnya Hinata mencoba bernyanyi seraya menatap bulan diatas langit. Dan diam-diam tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk seorang pemuda bermata biru berdiri mengamati bahkah terlihat menikmati setiap bait lagu yang dinyanyikan Hinata sampai ke senangannya terganggu ketika melihat Sasuke si pemuda hidung datang menghampiri.

" _Teme_!?" Serunya.

Entah apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke pada gadis bersurai indigo tapi kalau dilihat-lihat temannya itu hendak melakukan sesuatu yang tak pantas karena gadis cantik itu.

"Le-lepaskan aku Sa-Sasuken-san..."

"Panggil saja aku Sasuke-kun, itu terlihat lebih bagus dan jangan takut padaku,"

Sasuke berusaha mencium Hinata padahal pemuda bermata kelam itu sudah memiliki kekasih yang sangat cantik juga populer di kampus tapi mengapa masih menggoda dan mengganggunya yang hanya gadis jelek dan miskin bahkan pemuda dengan predikat tampan ini berusaha mencium Hinata tentu saja hal ini membuatnya takut.

Ingin rasanya Hinata berteriak meminta tolong tapi suasana ditaman sangat sepi dan saat ini orang-orang pasti tengah asik berjoget menikmati pesta, jika berharap pertolongan Gaara itu juga tak mungkin karena pasti sedang sibuk mengurusi Shikamaru yang mabuk. Hal hasil Hinata hanya bisa menangis ketakutan seraya terus berdoa kalau ada malaikat yang datang menolongnya.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil mendengar isakan kecil dari Hinata, tangannya mengusap pipi lembut Hinata mencoba menghapus jejak air matanya, "Jangan menangis, aku tak akan ber..."

"Oi, _Teme_ ," teriak Naruto menginterupsi aksi pemuda mesum itu.

"Ck! Kau, Naruto. Mengganggu saja,"

Hinata merasa senang sekaligus kaget karena yang datang menolongnya adalah Naruto entah yang datang itu adalah malaikat atau iblis karena pemuda itu selalu bersikap kejam dan semena-mena padanya.

"Siapa gadis cantik itu?" tanya Naruto berpura-pura tak tahu dengan apa yang sedang diperbuat Sasuke.

"Kau tak perlu tahu dan pergi jangan ganggu aku atau kau mau ikut bersenang-senang denganku juga," ajak Sasuke dengan seringai diwajahnya.

Naruto tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai, "Boleh."

 **Dheg'**

Jantung Hinata serasa copot dari rongganya.

Sepertinya harapannya di tolong malaikat tak dapat terkabul karena yang datang iblis kejam tak berperasaan bernama Naruto Uzumaki. Ibaratnya saat ini Hinata sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga sudah diganggu oleh pemuda mesum kini penderitaannya bertambah lagi dengan kedatangan pemuda berhati dingin itu.

" _Gaara-san tolong aku." Teriak Hinata dalam hati._

 **TBC**

 **A/N : Maaf kalau saya baru bisa mengupdate Fic ini dan membuat kalian cukup lama menunggu dan kelanjutannya tidak seperti harapan kalian semua#Bungkuk badan dalam-dalam.**

 **Saya juga mau mengucapkan banyak terima kasih yang sudah memberikan Riview di Fic ini dan mohon maaf tidak bisa membalasnya.**

 **Big Thanks' to : keyko keinarra minami,tiaraaa,harmony,billyo566,sekar,ana,Kurumi Keiko,ullee,NillaariezqysekarrSarry470,fifi kawaii,sukanyaanimesamakpop,vicagalli,hammerb101,Uzumakisrhy,Helena Yuki,Si-Emak,Guest,endah442,hardiana,penggemar Naruto, .5,rani.**

 **Mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan penulisan nama.**

 **Fic ini jauh sekali dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna tapi saya mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada siapapun yang sudah mau membaca Fic ini dan jika berkenan memberikan saran, tanggapan dan Riviewnya.**

 **Saya memakai kembali Pen Name yang sama dengan akun yang tak bisa dibuka, Ogami Benjiro tapi karena ini aku ke dua jadi memakai II dibelakang nama*Malah curcol ga jelas#Abaikan.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Family**

 **Pair : Naruto x Hinata x Gaara**

 **~ Cinderella Love Story ~**

 **WARNING : AU, OOC super akut, OC, TYPO'S, NO BAKU, EYD Amburadul, Alur kadang cepat dan lambat, Beberapa tokoh sifatnya seperti di Road to Ninja jadi jangan heran ataupun aneh saat membacanya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Jantung Hinata berdegu kencang disertai keringat dingin mengucur keluar dari pelipis, iris bulan miliknya memandang horor sekaligus takut sosok pria tinggi berkulit tan tengah berjalan angkuh dengan seringai diwajah tampannya menunjukkan kesembongan dan sikap angkuhnya bak seorang Raja penguasa suatu Negeri namun nyata memang pemuda bersurai kuning dengan kulit tan itu terlahir dari keluarga kaya raya serta terpandang. Dan tak ada yang tak bisa pemuda bermata biru itu dapatkan dan lakukan karena dia adalah Naruto Uzumaki putra seorang pengusaha sukses real estate, hotel bintang lima di Asia dan beberapa Negara Eropa sekaligus cucu dari pemilik kampus Hinata bersekolah. Jadi bisa bayangkan berapa banyak uang yang dimiliki Naruto tak heran jika gadis diluar sana berlomba-lomba berusaha mendekati untuk dekat dan kalau beruntung menjadi kekasihnya.

Iris biru seperti warna langit itu memandang dingin membuat tubuh gadis cantik dalam genggaman tangan Sasuke diam membeku takut, iris birunya memincing tajam menatap setiap inci tubuh gadis itu dari atas sampai bawah membuat risih sekaligus tak nyaman karena seakan-akan Hinata adalah barang dagangan di dalam sebuah etalase toko dan pemuda itu tengah melihat-lihat seraya berpikir untuk membeli atau tidak.

"Hmm..." gumam Naruto penuh arti.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat reaksi Naruto.

Tak pernah Hinata bayangkan kalau akan berada dalam situasi seperti ini, terkurung diantara dua binatang buas lapar yang siap memangsa dirinya, berusaha berteriak meminta tolong pun percuma karena tidak akan ada yang datang menolong atau berharap seorang ksatria atau pangeran berkuda putih datang menolongnya tapi itu tidak mungkin terjadi, Hinata bukanlah gadis kecil lagi yang masih senang berkhayal mengenai negeri dongeng dan pangeran impiannya. Ini Dunia nyata dimana kenyataan sedang terjadi dan terkadang menyakitkan juga kejam, contohnya seperti yang dialaminya saat ini, terjebak dengan dua binatang buas yang siap memangsa serta mengigit, mengoyak tubuhnya atau lebih tepatnya menjelajah setiap inci tubuhnya.

Hal yang bisa Hinata lakukan saat ini adalah berdoa sekaligus berharap kalau Tuhan akan melindungi serta memberi keajaiban. Jika waktu bisa diputar kembali seperti jam bekker miliknya, mungkin banyak hal atau kejadian buruk yang menimpanya akan di ubah menjadi lebih baik termasuk perceraian kedua orang tuanya serta kematian sang ibu yang secara tragis tapi roda kehidupan tak bisa diputar kebelakang.

Jari panjang Naruto membelai lembut pipi gembil Hinata yang merona merah seperti buah plum, saat disentuh kedua mata Hinata terpejam kuat takut pada pemuda bersurai kuning didekatnya.

Tubuh Hinata gemetar dan sebuah pikiran buruk serta hal tak senonoh yang akan dilakukan Naruto dan Sasuke padanya melintas di kepala membuatnya menangis ketakutan dalam hati.

" _Gaara-san!" Panggil Hinata dalam hati._

Dalam lubuk hati Hinata nama pemuda bersurai merah dengan tato _Ai_ di dahi itulah yang kini dipikirkan serta diharapkan datang menolongnya dari jeratan dua penjahat kejam ini dan membawanya pergi jauh.

"Cantik," puji Naruto jujur namun seringai diwajah menatap wajah Hinata dalam polesan make up tebal membuatnya tidak dikenali oleh Naruto tapi tidak bagi Sasuke yang sudah mengetahui siapa gadis disampingnya sebenarnya.

"Memang, aku pun tak menyangka kalau dia akan secantik ini," timpal Sasuke.

Iris biru milik Naruto menatap dalam Hinata penuh arti, "Benarkah? Tapi bagiku Sakura- _chan_ lebih cantik," sahut Naruto mengutarakan pendapatnya.

Sasuke tertawa mengejek, "Selamanya hanya ada Sakura dihati dan matamu,"

"Memang, tapi tak ada ruginya jika aku bersenang-senang sedikit dengan gadis ini."

Jantung Hinata seakan berhenti berdetak sesaat, tubuhnya semakin bergetar mendengar ucapan Naruto yang menurutnya serius tidak main-main. Sebenarnya sejak tadi Hinata ingin berlari namun sepertinya kedua kakinya tidak bisa sejalan dengan otaknya yang sejak tadi memerintah untuk berlari tapi nyatanya ia masih berdiri mematung dengan raut wajah ketakutan menunggu pasrah apa yang akan diperbuat kedua pemuda mesum ini.

Namun sepertinya Tuhan tidak terlalu jahat pada Hinata dan masih memberikan malaikat penolong untuk Hinata dari orang yang tak terduga karena tak selamanya orang selalu jahat.

Sebuah hal tak terduga terjadi dan tak pernah disangka-sangka akan dilakukan pemuda dengan pridikat paling kejam dan jahat seantero kampus, orang yang selalu menggangu dan memerintah Hinata dengan permintaan aneh tak masuk akal.

 **BUAGH~**

Satu pukulan kuat Naruto berikan pada pipi kanan Sasuke, membuat pemuda dengan pridikat playboy sekaligus kekasih Sakura jatuh tersungkur ke tanah karena tak pernah menduga akan dipukul terlebih oleh Naruto teman baiknya sendiri.

Naruto sendiri memandang kesal bercampur amarah pada Sasuke, tak ada raut rasa bersalah ataupun sedih melihat ruam biru dipipi putih porselin pemuda bersurai raven tersebut malah kalau bisa ia ingin memukulnya lagi hingga wajah tampan yang selalu dibangga-banggakannya itu babak belur juga bengkak membuatnya terlihat jelek.

Mungkin jika Sakura mengetahui hal ini, gadis bersurai merah muda itu pasti akan marah padanya tapi Sasuka memang pantas mendapatkannya dan sudah sejak lama ia ingin melakukan hal ini memukul wajah Sasuke.

Hinata sendiri hanya berdiri diam dan kaget karena tak menyangka kalau Naruto akan memukul pemuda bermata kelam tersebut. Tapi ada yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, Naruto tiba-tiba menarik tangan Hinata membawanya pergi meninggalkan Sasuke begitu saja tanpa berkata sepatah katapun terlebih meminta maaf.

"Jangan lari kau, Naruto!" teriak Sasuke dipenuhi rasa amarah.

Langkah Naruto terasa tergesa-gesa seperti tengah dikejar musuh dengan menggandeng tangan Hinata atau lebih tepatnya menyeret tubuh Hinata karena gadis bermata bulan ini terlihat kesulitan mengimbangi langkan Naruto, sebenarnya Hinata ingin bertanya juga protes tapi sepertinya percuma karena tak akan didengar ataupun digubris sama sekali hal hasil hanya bisa diam mengikuti kemana akan dibawa walau sebenarnya dalam hati Hinata terus mengerutu sebal.

Pilihan Naruto untuk membawa Hinata lari dan bersembunyi tepat adanya karena ternyata Sasuke mengejar dengan penuh amarah karena wajah kebanggaannya dipukul juga gadis incaranannya dibawa pergi sudah pasti Sasuke akan membalas perbuatan teman satu gengnya itu berkalilipat dan jika sampai tertangkap maka tamat riwayat mereka berdua ditangan pemuda bermata kelam tersebut.

Naruto mengajak Hinata bersembunyi di balik semak-semak di taman labirin dibelakang taman yang terletak dibelakang kediaman Sakura.

"Diam dan jangan bergerak atau bersuara." Bisik Naruto.

Naruto melongokkan kepala, Iris biru miliknya memandang tajam sekeliling dengan awas melihat keadaan disekitar sementara itu wajah Hinata merona merah bahkan jantungnya berdebar kencang bukan hanya takut tapi malu karena posisi mereka berdua saat ini, dimana salah satu tangan kekar penuh otot itu melingkari tubuh mungil Hinata membawanya dalam pelukkan posesif. Memang apa yang dilakukan Naruto adalah untuk menolongnya juga dalam keadaan terdesak tapi tetap saja Hinata merasa malu juga salah tingkah karena baru pertama kali diperlakuan seperti ini oleh seorang pria terlebih mereka begitu dekat bahkan bisa dibilang intim intim.

Andai saat ini keadaan ditaman tidak remang-remang juga minim cahaya pasti Naruto bisa melihat jelas wajah gadis dalam dekapannya saat ini, apalagi surai indigo serta mata bulan miliknya ciri khas keluarga Hinata entah pemuda bersurai kuning itu akan bereaksi seperti apa.

Kaget ataukah jijik? Karena sudah menolongnya.

"Kemana dia?" tanya Naruto melihat disekitar taman labirin takut-takut jika temannya itu tiba-tiba muncul.

" _Ano_..." lirih Hinata pelan menarik kemeja mahal Naruto.

"Ssst...diamlah," Naruto meletakkan satu jari dimulutnya memberi tanda pada Hinata untuk tak banyak bicara.

"Baiklah." Sahut Hinata pelan terdengar seperti berbisik.

Hinata mendesah pelan merutuki keadaan, dirinya seperti dikejar-kejar penjahat dan tengah bersembunyi bersama sang kstaria penyelamat padahal pemuda yang tengah mendekapnya saat ini juga termasuk pria jahat atau bisa disebut iblis, tapi mengapa keadaan jadi aneh seperti ini?

Naruto yang identik suka memerintah seenaknya, berbuat semaunya dan suka berbicara menyakitkan kini terlihat baik bahkan bersikap lembut dan melindungi bak seorang Pangeran baik hati. Jika ini sebuah mimpi Hinata ingin cepat bangun dan tak ingin tidur lagi.

Setelah bersembunyi hampir lima belas menit dan keadaan dirasa sudah aman Naruto membawa Hinata ke luar taman labirin masih dengan menggandeng tangan Hinata seperti enggan melepaskan.

Baru beberapa langkah keluar dari taman labirin tangan Hinata tersayat duri-duri bunga yang tak sengaja di tabraknya karena tidak melihat kalau ada pagar bunga mawar merah didekatnya, cairan kental berwarna merah keluar dari luka yang disebabkan duri-duri bunga.

"Akh~" pekik Hinata.

Naruto menoleh kebelakang mendapati Hinata merintih kesakitan, iris birunya bisa melihat walau tak terlalu jelas cairan kental berwarna merah keluar dari dari tangan Hinata mungkin terkena duri bunga saat berjalan ditaman bunga tadi, "Apakah sakit,"

Hinata menggeleng pelan seraya tersenyum kecil mencoba menyampaikan kalau lukanya tak apa namun tidak bagi Naruto yang langsung meraih tangan Hinata lalu menghisap darah yang keluar mencoba menghentikan.

Rona merah menghiasi pipi chubby Hinata, mencoba mendorong kepala Naruto tapi tangannya ditahan, "Diamlah," gerutunya seraya merogoh sapu tangan sutra dari kantong celana.

Sapu tangan silver berbahan sutra kualitas terbaik dengan dijahit tangan buatan Sasori, Desainer ternama Asia yang harganya dipastikan mahal bagi orang-orang awan tapi tidak untuk Naruto yang menyukai barang berkualitas terbaik apalagi jarang dimiliki orang banyak dan sapu tangan miliknya dipakai untuk membalut luka ditangan Hinata padahal Naruto tak perlu sampai berbuat seperti ini hanya karena luka kecil yang nantinya akan sembuh sendiri tapi demi gadis cantik didekatnya saat ini ia rela membuat kotor sapu tangan mahal miliknya.

"Te-terima kasih." Ucap Hinata pelan seakan terdengar seperti berbisik terlebih hembusan angin yang cukup kencang meredam suaranya.

Bahu Hinata gemetar merasakan sapuan angin yang menyentuh kulit. Tanpa sadar Hinata memeluk tubuhnya sendiri mencoba mencari kehangatan. Padahal tadi udara tidak terasa begitu dingin, apakah karena tadi dirinya berlari panik bersama Naruto membuatnya berkeringat ditambah ia mengenakan Halter Dress berwarna Lavender dimana bagian kerah Dress dibuat melingkar di leher sehingga menghasilkan efek kerut yang cantik, memperlihatkan kedua bahu yang terbuka dengan tambahan pengikat pada bagian pinggang membuatnya terlihat cantik sekaligus sexy.

Iris biru Naruto melirik sekilas ke arah Hinata dan bisa ia lihat kalau bahu gadis disampingnya gemetaran menahan dingin. Tanpa berkata apapun dilepas jas miliknya lalu ditaruh diatas bahu gadis itu mencoba membuat tubuhnya terlindungi dari hawa dingin angin malam.

Hinata menatap sesaat jas yang menempel ditubuhnya kemudian melirik Naruto bingung dan penuh tanya, "Pakailah, kau pasti kedinginan," ucapnya dengan ekspresi wajah datar.

"Terima ka..."

 **DHUAR~**

Suara letupan kembang api terdengar kencang, langit diatas mereka berubah terang dihiasi kembang api yang dinyalakan oleh para pelayan Sakura tak jauh dari tempat keduanya berdiri saaat ini menandakan kalau saat ini sudah tengah malam.

Keduanya mendongak ke atas menatap langit menikmati kembang api dalam diam ditaman ditemani bunga-bunga, pohon-pohon yang menjadi saksi bisu keduanya serta binatang malam yang mengeluarkan suara menjadi musik alam yang tedengar indah.

Hinata larut dalam suasana, bahkan kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat ke atas menatap langit tanpa menyadari kalau pemuda disampingnya diam-diam memandangi, mengagumi wajahnya yang menurut pemuda iu sangat cantik lebih cantik dari Sakura.

Naruto memandang wajah Hinata tak sampai satu menit karena merasa takut jika berlama-lama memandangnya akan ada sebuah perasaan aneh muncul di hati padalah sudah bertekat bulat hanya ada Sakura dihatinya tak ada yang lain. Disaat kedunya tengah asik menikmati kembang api seorang pemuda bersurai merah dengan iris _Jade_ berjalan tergesa-gesa ke arah merke dengan nafas memburu seperti habis berlari puluhan kilometer. Diraihnya pergelangan tangan Hinata lalu ditariknya untuk mendekat padanya.

Reflek Hinata memekik kaget, Naruto menoleh kesamping dan mendapati Gaara berada dibelakang menatapnya dingin, "Lepaskan dia, Gaara,"

"Tidak,"

"Apa kau ingin menggodanya sama dengan si _Teme_ ," tuduh Naruto.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan pria mesum itu, gadis ini pasanganku dan aku berhak membawanya," jelas Gaara dingin.

Naruto cukup kaget mendengarnya karena tak biasanya Gaara datang ke pesta membawa seorang gadis dan untuk memastikan ia bertanya, "Apa benar yang dia katakan?" tanyanya melirik Hinata.

Hinta mengangguk pelan, "Baiklah, kau boleh membawanya," ujar Naruto dengan nada kecewa.

Gaara membawa tubuh Hinata mendekat padanya, "Terima kasih. Ayo kita pergi."

Hinata menurut pergi bersama Gaara tanpa bertanya ataupun protes sama sekali tapi ada perasaan tak enak menyelip dihati saat pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Naruto sendirian padahal ia ingin mengucapkan terima kasih tapi sayang Gaara sudah membawanya pergi menjauh meninggalkan Naruto yang berdiri mematung dengan ekspresi wajah kaget menatap sosok gadis cantik berkulit putih bak salju itu.

"Dia?!" serunya tak percaya.

Gaara terus berjalan menggengam erat tangan Hinata mencoba memastikan kalau gadis bersurai indigo ini tak pergi kemana-kemana ataupun diambil orang lain karena tadi sempat lengah dengan membiarkannya seorang diri ditaman membuat dua serigala lapar mendatanginya yang tengah seorang diri tanpa penjagaan darinya.

Perasaan Gaara yang tak enak tepat adanya karena ternyata terjadi sesuatu dengan Hinata, untung saja tadi ia meminta Sai memapah tubuh Shikamaru ke mobil dimana supir pribadi dari keluarga Nara sudah menunggu sang Tuan muda.

Dengan langkah terburu-buru Gaara kembali ke taman dan menemukan Hinata tak ada ditempat dimana meninggalkannya tadi, disaat panik mencari tanpa sengaja dirinya mendengar suara teriakkan Sasuke memanggil Naruto dan dugaannya kalau Naruto membawa lari Hinata benar sekali.

Gaara membawa Hinata duduk di tepi kolam renang dan memberikannya segelas orange jus, "Apa kau tak apa?" tanya Gaara cemas.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja dan Terima kasih sudah menolongku,"

"Sama-sama tapi bagaimana bisa kau bersama Naruto?" Gaara terlihat penasaran sekaligus cemburu tentunya.

"Tak lama setelah anda pergi Uchiha- _san_ datang menggodaku," tutur Hinata.

"Si hidung belang itu!" geramnya.

"Disaat Uchiha- _san_ menggodaku, Uzumaki- _san_ datang dan berniat ikut menggodaku awalnya aku berpikir begitu tapi tanpa di duga kalau ia akan memukul Uchiha- _san_ dan membawaku lari untuk bersembunyi ditaman labirin," jelas Hinata apa adanya.

"Begitu ceritanya tapi Sasuke pantas menerimanya jika..."

"Hey~kalian berdua," teriak Sakura seraya menghampiri menyela perkataan Gaara yang tengah mengobrol dengan Hinata.

Gaara menatap datar Sakura yang malam ini terlihat cantik dalam balutan Peplum Dress bewarna peach yang mengikuti bentuk tubuh membuatnya tampak terlihat cantik serta elegan, padahal biasanya Sakura senang sekali memakai gaun sexy yang memperlihatkan bagian tubuhnya tapi malam ini sepertinya beda lebih terlihat agak tertutup juga sopan menurutnya.

"Kenapa kalian masih disini? Ayo masuk ke dalam, sebentar lagi pesta dansa dimulai,"

"A-aku tak bisa menari Haruno- _san_ ,"

"Akan ku ajari," ujar Gaara.

"Tapi, Gaara- _san_ ,"

"Tenanglah, ayo," Gaara mengulurkan tangan menanti Hinata meraihnya.

Sempat berpikir sesaat akhirnya Hinata meraih tangan Gaara, padahal ia benar-benar tidak bisa dan pernah berdansa sama sekali seumur hidupnya.

Gaara berjalan santai menggandeng tangan Hinata berjalan ke tengah lantai dansa, semua orang terlihat berkumpul menikmati alunan musik klasik, saat keduanya berdiri ditengah-tengah lantai dansa semua mata memandang khususnya para pria yang terpana melihat tampilan Hinata bak seorang Putri juga para gadis tak ikut ketinggalan memandang ke arah Gaara dengan tatapan kagum, terpana namun bercampur cemburu karena pemuda bersurai merah tersebut menggandeng mesra Hinata namun tak ada satu orang yang juga ikut menatap ke arah Hinata, iris biru miliknya menatap tajam gadis yang digandeng Gaara tadi. Gadis yang ditolongnya dari godaan Sasuke, karena gadis itulah dirinya harus memukul Sasuke.

"Gadis itu," ujarnya pelan mengamati.

Dan setelah mengamati baik-baik Naruto baru menyadari kalau gadis dalam balutan Halter Dress berwarna Lavender itu adalah Hinata, si gadis cupu sekaligus pelayannya di kampus. Sungguh lucu dan membuatnya ingin tertawa karena tadi sempat merasa terpesona.

" _Kau mengejutkanku, Hinata." Pikir Naruto._

Jadi gadis yang tadi digoda oleh Sasuke adalah Hinata, pantas saja jika si _Teme_ merayunya karena Naruto akui gadis dengan predikat kutu buku dikampus itu malam ini memang sangat cantik dan menawan entah darimana Hinata memiliki uang untuk membeli dress juga pergi ke salon.

Naruto menengguk cepat wine anggur kualitas terbaik di gelas kristal miliknya dan setelah kosong ditaruhnya diatas meja kemudian berjalan santai seraya memasukkan salah satu tangan ke kantong celana berjalan angkuh ke lantai dansa, ingin ikut bergabung dengan Gaara dan Hinata. Iris birunya tak lepas memandang Hinata karena merasa penasaran apa yang ingin dilakukan teman bersurai merahnya itu pada gadis mainannya apalagi wajah Gaara terlihat sangat senang.

Sementara itu Sakura, pemilik acara terlihat sibuk mencari-cari sosok sang kekasih yang sejak tadi menghilang tanpa jejak entah kemana dan setelah bertemu Sakura kaget sekaligus panik mendapati pipi kanan sang kekasih sedikit membiru seperti habis dipukul tapi Sasuke berdalih kalau tadi terbentur sesuatu karena tak mau membuat keributan di pesta sebab dirinya ingin bersenang-senang terlebih pada gadis incarannya saat ini yang tengah berada dilantai dansa bersama teman berwajah datarnya bak papan itu.

Demi bisa mendekati Hinata, Sasuke sengaja mengajak sang kekasih untuk berdansa menikmati alunan musik klasik tentu saja ajakan itu diterima dengan senang hati malah wajah gadis bersurai merah muda itu terlihat sangat gembira. Naruto pun tak mau ketinggalan untuk ikut berdansa dilantai dansa tentu saja dengan tujuan mengganggu Sasuke sekaligus mengawasi Hinata dan Gaara karena tak biasanya temannya yang notaben super dingin pada gadis terlihat begitu akrab bahkan lembut pada gadis bermata bulan tersebut terlebih si _Teme_ juga terlihat tertarik.

Gerakan Hinata terlihat sangat kaku bak robot bahkan sesekali menginjak kaki Gaara tapi dengan sabar Gaara tidak marah malah mengajarinya Hinata untuk melangkah yang benar bahkan Gaara menaruh salah satu tangan dipinggang ramping Hinata membuat gadis bersurai indigo ini bersemu merah. Disaat Gaara tengah asik menikmati dansa bersama gadis cantik dalam dekapannya sang pengganggu datang bukan hanya satu tapi dua sekaligus karena Sasuke dan Naruto ikut berdansa mereka tahu kalau dalam dansa kali ini akan bertukar pasangan.

"Sial! Apa yang sedang mereka rencanakan." Pikir Gaara penuh selidik.

Iris Jadenya menatap awas kedua pemuda berwarna rambut itu karena bisa ia pastikan kalau mereka tengah mengincar Tuan Putrinya tapi tak akan ia biarkan itu terjadi selama masih ada dirinya disamping Hinata.

Selama berdansa iris kelam Sasuke terus menatap tajam ke arah Hinata bak burung elang yang hendak memangsa seekor kelinci begitu pun Naruto dan disaat lagu berganti dengan sangat terpaksa Gaara harus melepaskan genggamannya pada Hinata, membiarkan gadis bermata bulan itu diambil alih oleh Naruto.

Tubuh Hinata menegang kaku kala tangan Naruto meraih pinggangnya dan mengenggam tangannya sangat erat.

"Aku tak menyangka itik buruk rupa sepertimu bisa berubah cantik seperti ini," ujar Naruto disela-sela dansa.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya Uzumaki-san,"

"Sama-sama, tapi gaun mahal yang kau pakai tak pantas untukmu karena terlalu mewah juga berkelas." Hina Naruto dengan setengah berbisik ditelinga Hinata.

Hinata diam tak menanggapi karena malas sekaligus tak mau membuat keributan dipesta Sakura, lagipula memang sudah biasa Naruto berkata kasar atau menghinanya jadi hal ini tak aneh walau sedikit menyebalkan saat mendengarnya.

"Akh!" rintih Naruto karena sepatu tinggi Hinata menginjak kakinya.

Senyuman kecil menghiasi wajah cantik Hinata, walau apa yang diperbuatnya tidak sengaja tapi itu cukup memberi pelajaran juga membalas perkataan Naruto tadi.

"Kemana kau melangkah! Dasar bodoh," omel Naruto.

"Ma-maaf..." cicit Hinata.

Walau Gaara tak berpasangan dengan Hinata tapi iris _Jade_ nya masih terus mengawasi terlebih pada Naruto karena takut temannya itu berbuat hal tidak baik juga pantas pada Hinata.

Lagu pun berganti kembali dan kini Hinata menjadi pasangan Sasuke sementara Naruto dengan Sakura disaat Naruto merasa senang karena bisa berndansa dengan gadis pujaannya lain hal dengan Hinata yang ketakutan karena menjadi pasangan dansa Sasuke mengingat pemuda bersuai raven itu terus tersenyum penuh arti bahkan sesekali mengedipkan mata mencoba menggoda tapi tak berhasil malah membuat Hinata jijik jug geli dengan tingkahnya.

Hinata harus akui kalau Sasuke memilik wajah tampan dengan kulit putih porselin tanpa noda sama sekali, hidung mancung juga bibir tipis tapi sifatnya yang genit suka merayu para gadis membuat nilai minus bagi Hinata andai saja Sasuke bersikap cool dan dingin pasti akan lebih banyak gadis yang menyukai serta mengantri ingin menjadi kekasihnya walau sebenarnya saat ini banyak gadis yang sudah takluk bahkan mengejar-ngejar Sasuke. Tapi bagi Hinata, pemuda bermata kelam itu bukanlah tipenya dan tak akan pernah bisa jatuh hati.

Iris _Jade_ milik Gaara memincing tajam ke arah Sasuke tak mempedulikan gadis cantik yang tengah menjadi pasangan dansanya karena lebih fokus melihat ke arah Hinata dan Sasuke.

Dan Sasuke menyadarinya, melihat reaksi serta sikap Gaara yang seperti itu membuatnya senang sekaligus penasaran apa yang akan dilakukan oleh pemuda bersurai merah itu jika ia melakukan sesuatu pada Hinata dan sebuah rencana jahat melintas dikepala Sasuke.

Perasaan Hinata menjadi tak enak saat Sasuke menyeringai penuh arti padanya.

"Ada ap-Kyaa..." pekik Hinata karena merasa kakinya seperti di jegal seseorang membuatnya jatuh menubruk Sasuke.

Kedua iris bulan milik Hinata melebar sempurna karena ternyata bibirnya menempel di bibir Sasuke membuat semua orang kaget termasuk Sakura yang berteriak histeris dengan raut wajah penuh amarah karena sang kekasih dicium oleh Hinata sekalipun itu sebuah kecelakaan semata.

Sakura menarik paksa tubuh Hinata dari Sasuke lalu menaparnya keras.

"Dasar gadis jalang!" teriak Sakura berang.

Hinata diam menatap Sakura seraya memegangi pipi kanannya yang terasa panas dan memerah, "Ma-maafkan aku Haruno- _san_ tapi aku tak sengaja melakukannya," ucap Hinata memberi penjelasan dan pembelaan karena memang dirinya tak sengaja dan itu semua murni kecelakaan.

"Aku tak butuh alasanmu Hinata, kau sudah..."

"Hentikan, Sakura," teriak Naruto yang terlihat berjalan mendekat.

Hinata memandang kaget Naruto karena tak menyangka akan membelanya terlebih dihadapan gadis yang disukainya, sementara itu Gaara berdiri tak jauh dibelakang Hinata.

"Jangan membelanya, Naruto- _kun_ ,"

"Aku tidak membelanya hanya saja apa yang dikatannya, lagipula _Teme_ sendiri yang dengan sengaja menjegal kaki Hinata dan membuatnya jatuh," jelas Naruto yang melihat semuanya karena sejak tadi terus mengamati dari jauh.

Sakura terdiam sesaat tapi karena terlalu percaya juga cinta pada Sasuke tidak mempedulikan atau mempercayai perkataan Naruto yang menurutnya mengada-ngada karena baginya Sasuke selalu benar dan jujur.

"Aku tak percaya padamu! Mana mungkin Sasuke- _kun_ , berbuat seperti itu, dia saja yang mencoba mencari kesempatan padahal aku sudah berbaik hati mengundangnya ke pestaku tapi dia berani berbuat kurang ajar," tunjuk Sakura dengan mata berapi-api.

"Itu hanya ciuman kecelakaan, akan ku tunjukan apa itu ciuman sesungguhnya padamu," Naruto menarik tubuh Hinata untuk mendekat lalu menciumnya dalam.

Semua orang kaget bukan main melihat pemuda bermata biru itu mencium Hinata didepan mereka semua termasuk Gaara yang tak mengira kalau Naruto akan berbuat senekat itu padahal biasanya dia selalu mencela dan mengganggu Hinata.

Naruto mencium Hinata selama beberapa detik tapi itu sukses membuat semua gadis menangis sedih dan berteriak iri sekaligus cemburu pada Hinata.

"Mulai saat ini, dia adalah wanitaku siapapun yang berani menggangu dan menghinanya, mereka akan berhadapan langsung denganku." Kata Naruto lantang dengan ekspresi wajah serius.

Belum hilang keterkejutan Hinata dengan ciuman Naruto tadi kini dengan suara lantang pemuda bersurai kuning itu membuat pengakuan yang sanggup membuat para gadis jantungan sekaligus syok dengan mengatakan kalau Hinata adalah wanita yang artinya adalah miliknya atau secara halus adalah kekasihnya. Apakah Hinata harus mengangap apa yang terjadi dan menimpanya saat ini adalah anugerah?

Tentu saja jawaban Tidak. Karena menurut Hinata ini adalah bencana besar karena bukan tidak mungkin para fans fanatik Naruto akan marah atau bahkan berbuat lebih brutal padanya, mengingat hanya menjadi pelayan Naruto saja ulah serta sikap mereka begitu liar apalagi jika tahu kalau kini ia menjadi kekasih dari pemuda bermata biru tersebut.

Ingin sekali Hinata berteriak kencang menolak pernyataan Naruto, mengatakan dengan lantang kalau ia tak sudi dan tak mau menjadi kekasih pemuda congkak, angkuh, kejam dan menyebalkan seperti Naruto jika boleh memilih ia lebih suka pemuda diam dan ramah seperti Gaara.

Doa Hinata di awal tahun untuk mendapatkan seorang kekasih yang baik hati dan tampan sepertinya tidak didengar oleh Dewa atau karena ia kurang memberikan uang persembahan di kuil padahal saat melemparkanya ke dalam kotak dan mengoyang-goyangkan lonceng Hinata berdoa sepenuh hati.

" _Ya, Tuhan! Apa ini!" jerit Hinata frustasi dalam hati._

Hinata sangat takut dan tak sanggup membayangkan hal gila apa yang akan dilakukan oleh para fans maniak pemuda bersurai kuning ini.

"Kita pergi." Ajak Naruto seraya menarik tangan Hinata pergi dari aula dansa meninggalkan orang-orang yang masih terlihat kaget.

Gaara sangat syok tak mempercayai apa yang dilakukan Naruto tadi bahkan karena saking syoknya, ia masih berdiri kaku tak bergeming melihat keduanya pergi padahal tadinya berniat ingin menolong Hinata tapi sepertinya kalah cepat dari Naruto. Entah apa yang sedang direncanakan Naruto dengan membuat Hinata menjadi kekasihnya padahal mereka semua tahu kalau gadis yang disukai Naruto sejak dulu adalah Sakura tak ada yang lain.

" _Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan Naruto." Pikir Gaara._

Sai yang sejak tadi berdiri mengamati dari jauh tersenyum senang melihat aksi Naruto yang tak pernah diduga sama sekali, sepertinya niatan Sasuke untuk membuat Gaara marah dan cemburu malah membuat keadaan terbalik tidak seperti yang diharapkan, tapi setidaknya Sai berterima kasih pada sepupunya itu karena tindakan bodoh yang dilakukannya membuat Naruto melakukan hal seberani itu mencium seorang gadis didepan banyak orang bahkan membuat pengumuman kalau Hinata adalah miliknya, membuat permainan semakin menarik, seru, Sai jadi tak sabar melihat apa yang selanjutnya terjadi.

"Permainan semakin menarik." Gumam Sai dengan seringai diwajah tampannya.

Sai meneguk kembali wine putih ditangan menikmati minuman beralkohol itu hingga habis, sekaligus untuk merayakan keberanian Naruto tapi Sai juga merasa sedikit kasihan pada Hinata karena akan menjadi bulan-bulanan dari para fans Naruto saat tahu kalau mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih.

" _Semoga Tuhan melindungimu, Hinata." Batin Sai._

 **~(-)_(-)~**

Hinata berusaha mengimbangi langkah kaki Naruto menuju mobil yang terpakir di halaman depan pekarangan Sakura.

"U-Uzumaki- _san_ ," panggil Hinata berharap pemuda bersurai kuning itu akan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Diamlah jangan banyak bertanya ataupun meronta," bentak Naruto.

"Tapi,"

Naruto meraih kunci mobil lalu membukanya, "Masuk,"

Hinata berdiri didepan pintu mobil terlihat seakan enggan untuk masuk kedalam, "Apa perlu aku tarik," ancam Naruto tak main-main.

Hinata langsung masuk kedalam menuruti perintah Naruto dan duduk dengan manis disamping kemudi.

 **BRUUUM!**

Naruto melajukan cepat mobilnya meninggalkan kediaman Sakura setelah membuat keributan besar sekaligus gosip hangat untuk dibicarakan para gadis pastinya.

" _Ano_...Uzumaki- _san_..."

"Jika kau ingin bertanya mengapa aku berbuat dan berkata seperti itu, maka akan kujawab kalau aku hanya berpura-pura,"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ikuti saja permainan ini Hinata, jadilah anak manis dan penurut maka akan kupastikan hidupmu akan baik-baik saja dan jangan bertanya lagi karena aku tak suka perempuan yang cerewet atau kau lebih suka aku turunkan ditengah jalan."

Hinata langsung menutup rapat mulutnya dan duduk dengan manis disamping Naruto tak lagi bertanya ataupun protes pada pemuda bermata biru tersebut. Andai saja ia tidak datang ke pesta Sakura dan menolak ajakan dansa Gaara mungkin kejadian ini tak perlu menimpanya, bukannya masalah berkurang tapi kini semakin bertambah runyam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KRIIIING~**

Suara jam bekker Hinata membangunkan dari tidurnya sekaligus mimpinya.

Dengan berjalan gontai Hinata berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajah dan menyikat gigi.

Suara kecipakan air terdengar saat Hinata membasuh wajah dan setelahnya menatap pantulan wajahnya didalam cermin dimana kedua kantung matanya terlihat besar dan menghitam bak seekor panda, setelah kejadian malam itu Hinata tak bisa tidur tenang karena selalu dihantui mimpi buruk dimana ia dikejar-kejar gerombolan para gadis yang membawa pisau bahkan pedang ingin menebas dan memotong-motong dirinya karena merebut pangeran pujaan hati mereka dan mimpi yang dialami Hinata selama dua hari ini terasa seperti nyata terjadi bahkan membuatnya terkadang bangun ditengah malam dengan keringat dingin sebesar biji jagung.

Andai para gadis itu tahu kalau dirinya tak pernah bermimpi ataupun berharap bisa menjadi kekasih Naruto sipemuda egois, jahat dan sadis itu, semuanya terjadi begitu saja saat di pesta Sakura walau hubungan mereka berdua hanyalah sebuah kepalsuan semata entah ada niatan Naruto dibalik ini semua tapi Hinata harus ikut terlibat peran dalam hubungan sandiwara yang dibuat pemdua berkulit tan tersebut.

Hinata menepuk-nepuk pelan kedua pipinya berharap kalau apa yang terjadi adalah sebuah mimpi semata tapi tepukan di pipinya terasa sangat nyata menandakan kalau sedang tak berada di alam mimpi.

"Haah~" Hinata menghela nafas berat.

Apa memiliki seorang kekasih yang tampan dan kaya bak pangeran bisa menjamin kita akan bahagia?

Dan menurut Hinata jawabannya adalah tidak.

Hinata tidak merasa senang ataupun beruntung menjadi kekasih Naruto malah merasa sedih sekaligus sengsara karena menjadi bulan-bulanan para fans fanatik pemuda bermata biru tersebut ditambah Naruto selalu memerintahnya bak seorang pelayan.

Setelah membasuh wajah dan berganti pakaian Hinata bersiap-siap ke kampus dengan menggunakan bus karena sepedah miliknya rusak dan sedang dibengkel untuk diperbaiki hal hasil sementara waktu akan naik bus padahal bulan ini ia tengah menghemat pengeluaran.

Baru beberapa menit Hinata berjalan menunju halte bus sebuah motor besar berhenti tepat disampingnya.

Sesaat Hinata merasa bingung tapi melihat helm yang dikenakan orang itu bergambar rubah ekor sembilan ia tahu siapa pria yang menaiki motor mahal keluaran pabrikan luar negeri tersebut.

"Kenapa pergi ke kampus sendirian tidak dijemput Naruto," ujarnya seraya membuka helm menampilkan surai merah miliknya.

"Tidak, lagipula aku sudah biasa berangkat sendiri,"

Gaara memperhatikan Hinata dan menyadari kalau gadis bermata bulan itu tidak mengendarai sepedahnya, "Mana sepedahmu?"

"Sedang dibengkel,"

"Kalau begitu, pergi bersamaku saja lagipula kita satu kampus dan searah,"

Hinata tersenyum kikuk menanggapi ajakan Gaara, bisa-bisa ia dipotong hidup-hidup oleh fans Gaara jika tahu dibonceng lagi terlebih kini satu kampus sudah tahu kalau dirinya berpacaran dengan Naruto dan tanggapan mereka padanya akan semakin jelek saja.

"Ti-tidak usah, aku naik bus saja," tolak Hinata halus.

"Apa kau takut pada Naruto dan omongan orang-orang padamu jika pergi bersamaku,"

"Tidak seperti itu Gaara- _san_ ,"

"Lalu kenapa sikapmu seperti itu padahal aku menganggapmu sebagai teman,"

"Itu..." Hinata terlihat bingung harus berkata apa.

Hinata menghela nafas cepat lalu mengulurkan tangan meminta helm pada Gaara dan senyuman tipis menghiasi wajah tampan pemuda bersurai merah itu, "Ini pakailah,"

Dengan cepat Hinata naik ke atas motor Gaara, "Sudah," ujar Hinata yang sudah duduk manis dibelakang Gaara.

"Pegangan yang kuat." Ujar Gaara sesaat sebelum melajukan motor.

Gaara melajukan motornya dalam kecepatan tinggi andai saja Hinata tak berpegangan kuat bisa dipastikan tubuhnya akan terhempas jatuh dan selama dibonceng gadis bermata bulan ini terus merapalkan doa agar sampai dengan selamat tanpa lecet sama sekali.

Dua puluh menit kemudian mereka berdua sampai di kampus, saat Gaara memarkirkan motornya tak lama mobil Naruto dan yang lainnya berhenti.

Melihat sang kekasih datang bersama temannya Naruto langsung keluar mobil menghampiri keduanya yang tengah berbincang ringan.

Naruto langsung melingkarkan tangannya dipundak Hinata mengurungnya dalam pelukkan, "Selamat pagi, _Hime_ ," sapa Naruto ramah berpura-pura bersikap romantis dihadapan teman-temannya khususnya Sasuke yang wajahnya memberengut tak suka melihatnya dekat-dekat dengan Hinata.

"Pa-Pagi juga Uzumaki- _san_ ," balas Hinata gugup bercampur takut.

Hinata merasa seperti tengah dibelit ular bukannya di rangkul mesra oleh Naruto.

"Kenapa masih memanggilku dengan Uzumaki, panggil aku Naruto dengan tambahan sufik- _Kun_ ," pintanya dengan wajah berpura-pura sedih.

"I-iya..." sahut Hinata.

Hinata rasanya ingin muntah melihat akting Naruto yang terlalu berlebihan dan terasa aneh.

Semenyata itu Gaara dia tak berkomentar apapun tapi sebenarnya didalam hati ia ingin sekali menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dari pundak Hinata tapi ditahan mengingat kini Naruto adalah kekasih Hinata sedangkan dirinya hanya seorang teman itupun jika Hinata mengangapnya sebagai teman.

"Aku ke kelas duluan, sampai nanti Hinata." Pamit Gaara.

"Ya." Hinata melambaikan tangan pada Gaara dan itu membuat Naruto tak suka melihatnya terlalu akrab dengan temannya itu.

"Kita juga ke kelas, _Hime_ ," ajak Naruto kesal.

"Tapi, kita beda kelas dan jurusan sebaiknya kau..."

"Sudah jangan malu-malu seperti itu, aku akan mengantarmu ke kelas," Naruto langsung menarik Hinata seraya melambaikan tangan pada teman-temannya.

Akting Naruto sungguh bagus jika dirinya seorang aktor pasti sudah banyak penghargaan didapatnya dari aksi sandiwaranya ini.

Setelah dirasa keadaan sepi dan aman, Naruto langsung melepaskan pelukkannya bahkan mendorong jauh tubuh Hinata padahal tadi ia sendiri yang menempel tapi kini malah terlihat jijik.

"Mulai besok aku akan menjemputmu,"

"Tidak usah repot-repot aku bisa pergi sendiri,"

"Aku tak mau mereka curiga dan membiarkanmu dekat-dekat dengan Gaara apalagi sampai akrab,"

"Jika Gaara- _san_ dekat dan akrab denganku apa salahnya, lagipula ia temanku,"

Naruto tertawa mengejek, "Teman katamu?"

"Ya, memang apa yang lucu,"

"Kau tak pantas menjadi teman Gaara, statusmu dengannya berbeda jauh jangan mengira aku menjadikanmu sebagai kekasih palsu membuatmu jadi besar kepala,"

Hinata mengepalkan kedua tangan disamping tubuh, berusaha menahan emosi hati yang tengah membuncah, "Aku tahu itu Uzumaki- _san_ , tapi mengapa kau mengajak gadis jelek dan miskin sepertiku sebagai kekasih palsumu bukankah diluar sana banyak gadis cantik dan kaya,"

"Itu karena _Teme_ terlihat tertarik padamu dan aku tak mau melihat Sakura- _chan_ menangis ataupun sedih,"

"Tapi aku tak tertarik pada Uchiha- _san_ juga tak berniat mendekatinya sama sekali,"

"Aku tahu itu, tapi jika _Teme_ sudah menyukai seseorang bagaimanapun caranya akan ia dapatkan sekalipun harus mencampakkan Sakura- _chan_ jadi bersikaplah menjadi pacar yang baik dan jangan membantah,"

Hinata menghembuskan nafas cepat, "Terserah padamu." Dengusnya seraya pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang berdiri menatapnya tajam sekaligus menusuk.

Ingin rasanya Hinata berteriak sekencang-kencangnya meluapkan kekesalan hatinya pada pemuda bersurai kuning dan berkulit tan tersebut. Menjadikannya kekasih palsu hanya karena Sasuke terlihat tertarik padanya dan memintanya untuk jauh-jauh dengan Gaara, rasanya Hinata benar-benar sangat kesal dibuatnya. Jika saja pemuda bermata biru itu bukanlah Naruto Uzumaki pemuda paling berkuasa disekolah sudah pasti sejak dulu Hinata akan memukul juga menceramahinya habis-habisan bagaimana cara menghargai juga menghormati orang lain.

Hinata berjalan tergesa-gesa menaiki anak tangga menuju kelasnya tapi baru beberapa anak tangga dinaiki seseorang tiba-tiba menarik helaian indigonya membuatnya limbung dan hampir terjatuh.

Dan saat Hinata menoleh kebelakang ia mendapati beberapa anak gadis menatapnya tajam dan penuh benci.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan padaku?" tanya Hinata geram.

"Diamlah gadis jelek, ikut kami dan jangan berisik," tarik seorang gadis bersurai hitam pendek dengan bandana polkadot menghias dikepala.

"T-tidak le-lepaskan aku..." ronta Hinata.

Walau Hinata berusaha melawan sekuat tenaga tetap saja kalah kekuatan dengan tiga gadis dihadapannya yang menyeretnya untuk ikut dengan mereka ke suatu tempat. Suasana koridor terlihat sepi tak ada orang terlihat berlalu lalang dan ini menjadi kesempatan bagus untuk ketiga gadis ini membawa Hinata ke atap gedung.

Tubuh Hinata dihempaskan ke arah tembok membuat bahunya sakit.

Iris bulannya menatap bingung sekaligus penuh tanya ketiga gadis dihadapannya yang tiba-tiba saja menyeretnya ke atap gedung.

"A-apa yang kalian inginkan?" tanya Hinata dengan nada bergetar.

"Memberimu pelajaran gadis miskin." Jawab mereka seraya mengepung tubuh Hinata.

Tanpa membuang waktu mereka menjambak rambut Hinata tak peduli mendengar rintihan kesakitan Hinata karena helaian rambut indigo miliknya terlepas dari kulit kepalanya bahkan pipinya sedikit lebam karena ditampar keras salah satu dari mereka.

Seluruh pakaian, buku dan tas Hinata mereka bawa lalu akan mereka bakar dipembakaran sampah dibelakang kampus, kali ini sikap mereka sudah kelewat kesal karena Hinata dan nekat melakukan hal kejam serta gila ini tak peduli dengan keadaan gadis bersurai indigo itu yang nantinya akan sakit atau mati kedinginan.

"Ayo teman-teman, tinggalkan dia disini."

"Selamat tinggal gadis jelek." Salah satu dari mereka melambaikan tangan memberikan salam perpisahan dan di iringi tawa senang dari teman-temannya karena berhasil mengerjai Hinata.

"Hiiiksh..." isak Hinata.

Hinata duduk meringkuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya sedangkan mereka malah tertawa senang melihatnya menderita.

Suara debaman pintu terdengar sangat keras, dengan tega mereka meninggalkan Hinata sendirian diatas atap tanpa peduli dengan kondisi cuaca saat ini yang tengah memasuki musim gugur pasti udara terasa dingin ditambah Hinata hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam saja.

Tubuh Hinata menggigil kedinginan terkena terpaan angin yang terasa menusuk tulang bahkan kulit putih susunya memerah karena kedinginan, sungguh tak pernah Hinata bayangkan kalau para gadis itu akan tega berbuat seperti ini padanya. Apakah mereka ingin membunuh Hinata secara perlahan-lahan, meluapkan kekesalan serta amarah mereka.

" _Kaa-san_." Lirih Hinata.

Hinata duduk meringkuk memeluk dirinya berusaha melindungi tubuhnya dari hawa dingin, pipinya sudah basah dengan air mata bahkan kedua matanya sembab. Sudah hampir dua jam Hinata ditinggal sendirian diatas atap pasti mata kuliah pertama sudah usai dan ia ketinggalan pelajaran padahal bulan ada depan ada ujian.

 **~(-_-)~**

Beberapa batang rokok berserakan didekat tubuh Naruto, hampir satu jam berlalu pemuda bermata biru ini duduk menyandar dibelakang gedung kampus merokok menikmati kesendiriaannya ditemani satu bungkus rokok dengan kualitas tembakau terkadang jika tengah bosan ia akan menghisap cerutu dirumah seraya menikmati sebotol wine.

Jika Naruto merokok menandakan kalau kini ia tengah kacau ada yang sedang dipikirkan dan dengan menghisapnya pikirannya sedikit lebih tenang.

"Aah~" helanya pelan.

Naruto mematikan rokok yang baru dihisapnya setengah, sampah batang rokok yang beberapa saat lalu dibiarkannya berserakan ditanah diambilnya untuk dibunganya ke tempat pembakaran sampah karena bagaimana pun tak baik jika membuang sampah sembarangan sekalipun itu hanya sebatang rokok.

"Apa kau yakin ingin membakar buku milik gadis cupu itu?"

"Tentu saja, aku ingin memberinya pelajaran,"

"Tapi apa kita tak keterlaluan meninggalkannya disana terlebih semua pakaiannya kita lepas dari tubuhnya,"

Gadis bersurai kuning dengan rambut dikuncir satu itu melirik tajam, "Dia pantas mendapatkannya," ujarnya dengan raut wajah penuh kebencian.

"Lalu sampai kapan kau membiarkannya?"

"Biarkan saja ia mati kedinginan diatas atap sana,"

"Apa kau gila?!"

"Ya, aku memang gila. Itu semua karena dia mendekati Gaara- _kun_."

Dan diam-diam Naruto mendengarkan percakapan mereka tanpa membuang waktu langsung berlari menuju atap gedung mencoba mencari tahu apa yang dikatakan para gadis itu benar atau tidak. Entah mengapa kakinya langsung berlari saat mengetahui kalau gadis bersurai indigo panjang itu tengah dalam masalah juga bahaya tapi sepertinya tubuhnya bergerak tidak menuruti perintah otaknya.

Naruto berlarian menaiki anak tangga menuju atap gedung dan saat mencoba membukanya ternyata terkunci, turun untuk mengambil kunci cadangkan membuang waktu dan Naruto memilih cara tercepat untuk membuka pintu yaitu menendangnya dan berhasil.

Iris biru Naruto melebar sempurna mendapati Hinata tengah duduk meringkuk kedinginan hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam saja.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Naruto seraya memegangi tubuh Hinata yang terasa sangat dingin entah sudah berapa lama berada disini.

Hinata mengangkat wajahanya perlahan dan cukup terkejut mendapati Naruto berada didekatnya terlebih wajahnya terlihat sangat khawatir dan cemas.

"U-Uzumaki- _san_..." ucapnya sangat pelan bahkan terdengar seperti berbisik.

Hinata jatuh tak sadarkan diri, tubuhnya sudah tak bisa bertahan lama menahan udara dingin yang menusuk tulang ditambah perutnya belum terisi apapun sejak pagi menambah buruk keadaannya.

Dengan gerakkan cepat Naruto melepas jaket hoodie yang dikenakannnya lalu dipakaikan pada Hinata, menutupi sebagian tubuhnya agar lebih hangat, perbuatan Naruto saat ini tidak seperti ia biasanya tapi tak mungkin juga kalau ia bersikap cuek dan tak peduli melihat Hinata yang sedang dalam masalah sekalipun selalu menindas dan memerintahnya. Karena bagaimana pun Naruto masih memilik hati dan perasaan iba termasuk pada Hinata.

" _Bertahanlah, Hinata." Batin Naruto cemas._

 **TBC**

 **A/N : Pertama-tama saya meminta maaf karena lama menelantarkan Fic#Bungkuk badan dalam-dalam.**

 **Untuk kelanjutannya sedang dalam pengerjaan, jika memiliki waktu luang dan mood bagus saya akan usahakan publish cepat. Maaf jika alur cerita Fic menjadi seperti ini tidak sesuai harapan atau bayangkan kalian#Bungkuk badan dalam-dalam, karena dari awal saya memang membuat plotnya seperti ini, walau bisa dibilang Fic ini terinspirasi dari Dorama Jepang, Hanayori Dango tapi jalan ceritanya sedikit berbeda karena mengikuti daya imajinasi otak saya yang terbatas.**

 **Big Thank's :**

 **Terimakasih yang sudah memfavoritkan, memfollow dan berikan Riview di Fic ini, tanpa kalian semua saya tidak akan bisa sampai sejauh ini membuat Fic ini karena awalnya merasa kurang percaya diri tapi tanpa diduganya banyak yang menyukainya.**

 **Big Thank's to :**

 **Anna Renatana,Guest,ana,aw,Mhey-chan805,ulleehime,shim cung,Uzumakisrhy,Allen Walker,sukanyaanimesamakpop,megahinata,Helena Yuki,Blackrosse,Lavender251,Hinata xtw,Ayya-chan,NillaariezqysekarrSarry470,Cherlyka,winnie,HimekaSatsuki,finaa,jungjessica351.**

 **Untuk kelanjutannya saya tidak bisa janji cepat tapi akan saya usahakan agar tidak menelantarkannya terlalu lama.**

 **Fic ini jauh dari kata sempurna apalagi bagus tapi saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada siapapun yang sudah mau membaca Fic ini.**

 **Selamat tahun baru walau masih dua hari menunju tahun 2017 dan semoga ditahun depan lebih baik lagi ^^**

 **Ogami Benjiro II**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Family, Drama**

 **Pair : Naruto Uzumaki x Hinata Hyuga x Gaara Sabaku**

 **~ Cinderella Love Story ~**

 **WARNING : TYPO'S, AU, OOC, OC, NO BAKU, EYD BERANTAKAN, ALUR CEPAT, BEBERAPA TOKOH SIFATNYA SEPERTI DI ROAD TO NINJA, DLL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

 **DRAP!**

Langkah kaki Naruto tergesa-gesa menuruni anak tangga seperti orang panik.

Menggendong tubuh Hinata yang tak sadarkan diri dalam dekapannya,berselimutkan jaket hoodie hitam miliknya berharap tubuh polos Hinata tak terlihat atau terekspose.

"Minggir!" teriak Naruto mengusir siapa saja yang ada didepannya, menghalanginya berlari.

Reflek orang-orang yang berada dikoridor langsung minggir mempersilahkan Naruto lewat tanpa protes ataupun bertanya. Tapi para gadis berteriak histeris bahkan menangis sedih melihat Naruto berlari menggendong seorang gadis yang wajahnya tertutupi kupluk jaket hoodie milik Naruto, rasa iri bercampur marah menjadi satu didalam hati pada gadis yang digendongan oleh pangeran mereka andai saja mereka tahu itu adalah Hinata pastinya mereka akan merasa sangat kecewa, cemburu dan marah besar karena kalah saing dengan gadis cupu, culun di kampus.

Naruto berlari secepat yang bisa ia lakukan mengenyahkan sekaligus tak mempedulikan tatapan bingung serta iri dari para gadis rasa dingin bisa Naruto rasakan di tubuh Hinata saat memakaikan jaketnya ke tubuh Hinata, entah sudah berapa lama Hinata duduk meringkuk sendirian diatap gedung kampus terlebih dimusim gugur seperti ini, udara dingin pasti akan terasa menusuk kulit ditambah ini sudah memasuki musim dingin dimana salju akan turun menghiasi seluruh kota.

" _Ya, Tuhan! Semoga tak terjadi apa-apa dengannya." Batin Naruto panik._

Mulut Naruto terus bergumam melatunkan doa berharap penuh pada Tuhan agar tidak terjadi hal buruk menimpa Hinata. Tubuh Hinata terasa sangat dingin saat di sentuh Naruto seperti es, akan terjadi masalah besar jika sesuatu terjadi pada Hinata apalagi sampai diketahui Gaara entah apa yang akan terjadi pada Ino juga teman-temannya itu, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat bulu kuduk Naruto merinding ngeri karena sangat memahami benar sifat dingin, kejam Gaara saat marah. Naruto tak habis pikir kalau Ino bisa berbuat sekejam seperti ini, melucuti semua pakaian Hinata dan membiarkannya duduk meringkuk sendirian diatas atap gedung menahan terpaan udara dingin yang menusuk kulit berdiri disana selama sepuluh menit disaat musim gugur seperti ini walau memakai jaket hawa dingin tetap terasa menembus kulit apalagi Hinata tak memakai apa-apa.

Membuka cepat pintu mobil, Naruto langsung membaringkan Hinata dikuris mobil disamping kemudi tanpa membuang waktu dan tak mempedulikan teriakkan Shikamaru yang berlarian memanggil dengan ekspresi wajah panik. Mobil sport milik Naruto sudah melaju cepat dari area parkir kampus meninggalkan Shikamaru yang berdiri kepayahan seraya menyandar di samping mobil Sasuke mengambil nafas karena merasa lelah berlarian dari lantai empat mengejar Naruto apalagi saat ini seluruh mahasiswa sedang ribut dan suasana kelas juga riuh seperti ditengah konser atau kerusuhan karena perbuatan Naruto tadi, mencoba mengejar dan bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tapi Shikamaru datang terlambat. Ia kalah cepat berlari dari Naruto sepertinya kebiasaan Naruto yang dulu sering melarikan diri dari kejaran sang kakek, Jiraiya karena selalu bolos sekolah membuat Naruto jago berlari.

"Dasar anak itu! Apa sih yang dipikirkannya." Gumam Shikamaru dengan nafas terengah-engah bahkan nyaris kehabisan nafas.

Duduk menyender pada bagian mobil belakang Sasuke, ia mengambil nafas panjang hampir saja dirinya kehabisan nafas karena berlarian menuruni anak tangga dari lantai empat hingga ke area parkir padahal ada lift kenapa juga tadi tidak menggunakannya, mungkin karena terlalu panik mengejar Naruto tadi. Kadang kalau keadaan sedang panik, terdesak apapun bisa terlupakan, kemana otak jenius miliknya yang selama ini selalu bisa diandalkan dalam berbagai situasi bahkan merayu para gadis.

Ternyata tak hanya Shikamaru yang mengejar Naruto, Sai pun ikut mengejar namun tidak berlarian seperti Shikamaru dan menaiki lift. Berjalan santai menghampiri ke arah Shikamaru yang sedang menyadar di bagian belakang mobil Sasuke, senyuman mengejek terpatri jelas diwajah pucat miliknya melihat Shikamaru yang nampak kelelahan dengan keringat membanjiri wajah, "Apa yang kau lakukan disitu, Shikamaru?" tanya Sai santai.

"Beristirahat," jawabnya dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Sai tersenyum meledek kembali, "Sebaiknya kau banyak berolahraga mulai saat ini agar kau tak cepat lelah dan mati muda karena mengalami serangan jantung mendadak," katanya memberi saran namun terdengar seperti ejekan ditelinga Shikamaru.

"Kau itu selalu saja menambah kacau suasana," omel Shikamaru.

Sai kembali tersenyum tanpa adanya rasa bersalah setelah berkata kejam pada Shikamaru, "Tapi apa yang aku katakan memang benar adanya, jika kau tak mengubah gaya hidupmu yang malas berolahraga, bisa aku pastikan kalau kau akan mati muda dan cepat kehabisan energi diatas ranjang karena-"

"Cukup!" Sela Shikamaru cepat seraya mengangkat sebelah tangan, "Jangan kau teruskan lagi atau kau ingin melihat aku menggambar kumis pada lukisan Primadonamu itu," sambung Shikamaru dengan nada mengancam.

Senyuman diwajah Sai memudar berubah menjadi tatapan dingin dan sinis, "Berani kau melakukannya, akan aku patahkan kedua tanganmu itu," Sai balik mengancam.

"Lakukan saja, setidaknya aku sudah menggambar kumis tebal dan panjang di lukisan Primadonamu itu," Shikamaru menyeringai penuh arti.

"Sebelum melakukanya aku-"

"Hentikan kalian berdua!" sela Gaara dingin menatap tajam kedua temannya itu yang tengah beradu mulut karena masalah kecil dan ini bukan pertama kalinya terjadi mengingat keduanya memang sedikit tak akur.

"Kau?!" seru Shikamaru.

"Sudahlah jangan bertengkar, kalian berdua seperti anak kecil saja," omel Gaara yang berdiri ditengah-tengah mereka berdua mencoba menengahi pertengkaran.

Shikamaru mendengus tak suka, "Kenapa kau itu selalu datang diwaktu yang tidak tepat,"

Gaara melirik tajam Shikamaru yang wajahnya memberengut tak suka, "Apa kalian ingin melanjutkan pertengkaran kalian?" tanyanya ketus.

"Tidak. Tapi Sai duluan yang memulainya," jawab Shikamaru mencoba membela diri dan menjelaskan keadaan yang sebenarnya pada Gaara agar tak salah paham atau disalahkan.

"Aku hanya memberi saran sebagai teman," sahut Sai tak mau kalah karena merasa ucapanya benar.

"Tapi..."

"Sudah cukup! Jika kalian ingin bertengkar lagi silahkan lanjutkan dan akan aku bantu dengan meminjamkan pisau agar kalian berdua bisa saling tusuk menusuk hingga mati." Kata Gaara dingin dan sinis membuat keduanya langsung diam tak mengeluarkan suara takut.

Sesaat hening tak ada satupun dari mereka bertiga yang mengeluarkan suara, hingga suara teriakkan dari Sakura memecah kehingan. Gadis dengan rambut berwarna seperti permen kapas itu berlarian cemas menghampiri ketiganya diikuti oleh Sasuke kekasihnya dibelakang.

"Apa kalian tahu kemana Naruto?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah panik bercampur bingung.

"Tidak. Tadi aku sudah mencoba mengejarnya tapi gagal dia sudah keburu pergi," tutur Shikamaru.

"Begitu. Aku merasa penasaran siapa gadis didalam gendongan Naruto tadi," ujar Sakura dipenuhi rasa penasaran besar didalam hati.

"Aku rasa itu Hinata karena saat Naruto membuka pintu mobil aku melihat jelas helaian rambut indigo yang pastinya itu milik Hinata," jelas Shikamaru yang membuat semua orang kaget bukan main terlebih dengan Gaara.

"Hinata?!" Gaara melirik ke arah Shikamaru meminta penjelasan.

"Ya. Tapi aku tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, sebai..."

Gaara langsung beranjak pergi dari area parkir namun dengan sigap Shikamaru langsung mencengkeram erat lengan Gaara karena ia tahu pastinya kalau Gaara akan pergi melihat keadaan Hinata, "Kau mau kemana, Gaara?"

"Mencari dan menyelamatkan Hinata,"

"Naruto itu kekasihnya bukan monster menyeramkan yang akan menyakiti Hinata. Lagipula kau mau mencarinya dimana?" cegah Shikamaru.

"Akan aku kelilingi rumah sakit di kota ini atau kalau perlu aku dobrak pintu apartemen Naruto,"

"Tahan dirimu Gaara, percayakan dia pada Naruto karena aku yakin Hinata akan aman bersamanya," Shikamaru mencoba meyakinkan Gaara.

Tapi perkataa Shikamaru tidak didengar, Gaara menepis kasar tangan Shikamaru, "Aku akan tetap mencari Hinata, jangan halangi aku." Kata Gaara dingin lalu pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya yang melongo kaget.

Mendesah berat Shikamaru memijit keningnya yang terasa pusing, kemana juga Gaara akan mencari Hinata? Di kota ini puluhan rumah sakit berdiri apa Gaara mau mendatanginya satu persatu menanyakan apakan ada pasien yang bernama Hinata Hyuga, lagipula Naruto bukanlah pria bodoh bisa saja ia merahasikan identitas Hinata di rumah sakit. Jika terus memikirkan tingkah dan sikap mereka berdua membuat kepala Shikamaru pusing bahkan mau pecah karena keduanya sama-sama keras kepala, egois juga memiliki harga diri tinggi.

Sai yang beberapa saat lalu bertengkar dengan Shikamaru malah tersenyum senang didekat Shikamaru karena merasa permainan semakin menarik dan sudah jelas sekarang kalau Gaara memang menaruh hati pada Hinata, sedangkan Naruto menjadikan Hinata sebagai kekasihnya pasti ada sesuatu yang direncanakannya mengingat kalau Naruto sendiri cinta mati pada Sakura yang sudah menjadi kekasih Sasuke, sahabat sekaligus sepupunya Sai. Jika digambarkan ini adalah sebuah kisah cinta segi banyak karena bercabang-cabang namun terhubung satu sama lain. Cinta itu memang rumit dan sulit dimengerti apalagi mahkluk bernama wanita itu sangat sulit dipahami.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rumah sakit Konoha.**

Iris biru Naruto memandang cemas, seorang gadis bersurai indigo panjang dalam balutan pakaian rumah sakit yang tengah tertidur lelap diatas ranjang tak ketinggalan selang infus menancap ditangan, satu jam lalu ia datang ke rumah saki menggendong, membawanya dengan wajah panik bercampur cemas karena suhu tubuh gadis dalam dekapannya itu terasa dingin para petugas medis langsung menangani dan membawa Hinata ke ruang Unit Gawat Daruat (UGD) untuk mendapatkan penangan.

Selama diperiksa dokter, Naruto duduk menunggu diluar ruangan UGD dengan ekpresi wajah cemas padahal seharusnya tak perlu sepanik ini mengingat gadis yang berada didalam sana adalah mainan sekaligus kekasih palsunya tapi tetap saja Naruto masih memiliki hati dan perasaan, tak bisa bersikap diam atau berpura-pura tidak tahu jika ada orang yang sedang dalam masalah apalagi kalau terus dibiarkan gadis pemilik iris bulan itu akan mati kedinginan diatap gedung karena mengalami _Hiportemia_.

Tak pernah Naruto sangka kalau gadis bermata bulan itu akan mengalami tindakan kekerasan yang bisa saja berakhir dengan kematian jika saja Naruto tidak datang cepat menolong dan membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat entah apa terjadi pada Hinata. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Naruto takut dan ngeri apalagi jika sampai Gaara tahu bisa-bisa nyawa Ino berserta teman-temannya melayang.

" _Aku harap Gaara tidak mengetahui hal ini." Batin Naruto penuh harap._

Dokter yang memeriksa mengatakan kalau Hinata mengalami _Hiportemia_ jika saja Naruto datang terlambat bisa-bisa Hinata kehilangan nyawa karena ternyata gadis bermata bulan itu memiliki penyakit anemia yang memparah keadaannya, untuk sementara waktu Hinata harus dirawat selama beberapa hari dirumah sakit sampai keadaannya pulih, terlebih kini Hinata mengalami demam tinggi namun sudah diberi obat penurun panas, Naruto sendiri menuruti semua saran dari dokter demi kesembuhan Hinata.

Naruto menempatkan Hinata dikamar khusus, meminta pihak rumah sakit memberikan pelayanan serta perawatan terbaik untuk Hinata, kalau masalah biaya Naruto yang akan membayar semuanya.

"Haah~" Naruto menghela nafas cepat.

Dipijit keningnya yang terasa pusing, Naruto tak pernah menyangka kalau gadis bersurai kuning ponytail itu akan berbuat nekat bersama teman-temannya dan itu hampir saja membuat Hinata kehilangan nyawa. Sungguh mengerikan menghadapi seorang gadis yang tengah cemburu buta apalagi perasaan Ino sangat menggebu-gebu pada pemuda bersurai merah dengan tato _Ai_ di dahi itu sementara pemuda yang ditaksir tidak pernah peka ataupun menanggapi perasaan Ino, malah selalu memperhatikan dan mendekati Hinata tentu saja itu membuat Ino yang berstatus sebagai teman baik Sakura, anak dari kepala kepolisian Jepang itu marah, cemburu, iri, kecewa pada Gaara hingga nekat melakukan hal segila itu.

 **Ddddrrrtttt~**

Ponsel hitam lebar keluaran pabrikan luar negeri milik Naruto bergetar dan saat dilihat nama Shikamaru Nara terpampang jelas didalam layar, pasti teman bersurai nanasnya itu merasa khawatir dan bertanya-bertanya ada dimana ia sekarang karena pergi begitu saja dari kampus dengan tergesa-gesa bahkan tidak mengidahkan Shikamaru yang berteriak memanggil karena keadaan tadi benar-benar sangat genting.

Naruto mengangkat ponselnya, "Halo," katanya santai.

" _Kau dimana, Naruto?! Apa kau tahu sekarang semua orang tengah membicarakanmu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!?" tanya Shikamaru panik._

"Aku tak peduli, sekarang aku ada di Rumah sakit," jawab Naruto santai tak ada ekspresi bersalah sama sekali karena sudah membuat heboh satu kampus dengan menggendong Hinata yang tak sadarkan diri .

" _APA!?" teriak Shikamaru panik ditelpon._

Naruto menjauhkan ponselnya dari kuping karena Shikamaru berteriak cukup keras, "Pelankan suaramu, kupingku sakit!" omel Naruto.

" _Maaf_. _Sekarang kau ada dirumah sakit mana?" tanya Shikamaru kembali namun dengan suara sedikit pelan tidak berteriak seperti tadi._

"Yang terdekat dari kampus,"

" _Baiklah, aku dan yang lainnya akan kesana,"_

"Tapi jangan ajak Sakura- _chan_ ," pinta Naruto.

" _Kenapa?" Tanya Shikamaru bingung._

"Nanti akan aku jelaskan, sudah jangan banyak bertanya lagi," dengus Naruto.

" _Baiklah, sebutkan nomor kamarnya agar aku tak perlu repot mencari,"_

"Lantai tiga kamar, nomor dua ratus tujuh,"

" _Oke."_

Naruto menutup cepat ponselnya lalu memasukkan kedalam kantong celana, ia bangun dari posisi duduknya berjalan ke arah jendela melihat pemandangan diluar rumah sakit dimana gedung-gedung tinggi serta toko-toko berdiri kokoh disekitar rumah sakit.

"Ngh~" lenguh Hinata.

Gadis bersurai indigo panjang ini menggeliyat tak nyaman dalam tidurnya, Naruto berjalan mendekat dipegangnya dahi Hinata, "Masih panas, padahal tadi suster sudah memberikan obat penurun panas," gumam Naruto cemas.

Iris biru milik Naruto menatap nanar wajah pucat Hinata, "Cepatlah sembuh dan..."

 **BRAAK!**

Pintu ruangan tiba-tiba terbuka dengan keras, membuat kaget Naruto, iris biru miliknya menoleh ke arah pintu mencari tahu siapa yang membuka pintu dengan kasar dan Naruto mendapati seorang pemuda bersurai merah berdiri dia ambang pintu, raut wajahnya terlihat cemas, panik, khawtair semua bercampur menjadi satu, nafasnya juga terlihat sedikit terengah-engah entah apa yang sudah terjadi. Apakah pemuda itu berlarian ke sini? Tapi tak mungkin juga, untuk apa dia sampai melakukan hal seperti itu hanya karena ingin melihat keadaan Hinata yang seorang gadis dari kalangan biasa dan tak memiliki hubungan apa-apa.

"Gaara!?" seru Naruto bingung bercampur kaget.

Gaara berjalan cepat ke arah ranjang, iris _jade_ nya menatap lurus dan penuh arti pada Hinata tanpa berkata apa-apa Gaara langsung memeluk erat tubuh Hinata mengabaikan keberadaan Naruto didekatnya karena merasa begitu cemas juga khawatir dengan Hinata membuat Gaara tak melihat apapun, matanya hanya melihat gadis bersurai indigo itu tak ada yang lain termasuk Naruto.

Naruto menatap kesal adegan romantis didepan matanya terlebih yang melakukannya adalah Gaara, temannya sendiri. Sudah membuka pintu dengan kasar, datang tiba-tiba seperti hantu dan kini seenaknya saja memeluk pacar orang tanpa merasa bersalah ataupun risih sama sekali bahkan mengabaikan kehadirannya, padahal tubuh Naruto tinggi menjulang disamping Gaara. Jika Gaara bukan temannya sudah sejak tadi Naruto akan menarik dan menyeretnya keluar karena sudah berbuat tak sopan juga kurang ajar pada Hinata.

"EHEM!" dehem Naruto dengan suara keras.

Raut wajah Naruto sangat kesal dan tidak suka dengan sikap Gaara yang seenaknya memeluk pacar orang sekalipun pacar palsu tetap saja Naruto marah dan tak rela miliknya disentuh orang lain sekalipun itu adalah temanya sendiri.

Gaara menolehkan wajah ke belakang, menatap Naruto dengan tatapan datar tanpa ada raut bersalah sama sekali, "Oh, rupanya ada kau disitu, Naruto," katanya santai.

"Memang kau pikir siapa?" tanya Naruto kesal seraya melipat kedua tangan didepan dada.

"Aku kira tak ada orang tadi," jawab Gaara dengan wajah polos tanpa dosa menambah kekesalan Naruto.

Naruto memutar matanya kesal, _"Ya, Tuhan!" jeritnya dalam hati._

Naruto benar-benar merasa kesal dan marah pada Gaara sungguh keterlaluan sekali sikap Gaara yang tidak menganggapnya ada memang dia pikir kalau Naruto adalah bayangan atau hantu sehingga tidak terlihat secara kasat mata.

"Haaah~" Naruto mengehela nafas berat.

"Kau kenapa menghela nafas seperti itu? Apa kau lelah?"

Naruto menepuk pelan jidatnya, menghirup dalam-dalam nafas lalu menghembuskan secara perlahan mencoba menenangkan hati, ia tak mau hilang kendali atau marah-marah pada Gaara terlebih saat ini mereka sedang berada dirumah sakit dimana Hinata sedang terbaring tak sadarkan diri diatas ranjang dan membutuhkan banyak istirahat agar cepat pulih.

"Darimana kau tahu, kalau Hinata dirawat disini?" tanya Naruto setenang mungkin.

"Insting," jawab Gaara cepat.

Lagi-lagi Gaara membuat Naruto kesal sekaligus heran, "Apa?! Insting? Jangan bercanda denganku, Gaara," sahutnya dengan nada marah.

"Aku hanya menduga saja, mengingat ini rumah sakit terdekat dari kampus karena tak mungkin kau membawa Hinata kerumah sakit milik ayah Sakura yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari sini," tutur Gaara.

"Oh." Sahut Naruto malas.

Kenapa Naruto jadi kesal pada Gaara dan malas menanggapinya, sudah pusing memikirkan keadaan Hinata kini ditambah lagi dengan kedatangan Gaara yang menambah runyam suasana hatinya.

Gaara mengalihkan pandangan matanya pada Hinata, memandang cemas serta khawatir gadis pemilik iris bulan tersebut, "Bagaimana keadaan, Hinata? Dokter bilang apa padamu?" tanya Gaara dengan nada menuntut.

Naruto duduk dipinggir ranjang, wajahnya menatap datar Gaara, "Untuk sementara waktu Hinata harus dirawat disini, sampai keadaanya pulih," jelas Naruto.

"Begitu. Lalu siapa yang melakukan ini padanya?" tanya Gaara dengan pandangan mata dingin menatap dalam Naruto karena tahu kalau temannya itu pasti tahu siapa orang yang sudah melakukan hal sekejam ini pada Hinata.

"A-aku tak tahu," elak Naruto seraya membuang muka.

"Jangan bohong padaku," desak Gaara.

"Ti-tidak," sahut Naruto gugup.

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu dan terima kasih sudah menolong Hinata, aku berhutang padamu Naruto,"

"Tak masalah karena sebagai pacarnya aku akan selalu melindunginya termasuk dari amukan fans gilamu itu juga Ino," ucap Naruto keceplosan.

Wajah Naruto langsung pucat pasi karena keceplosan menyebutkan nama gadis bersurai kuning ponytail itu yang merupakan teman dekat Sakura, salah satu gadis paling populer serta cantik di kampus idola banyak pria.

Rahang Gaara mengeras kuat, giginya bergemerutuk menahan amarah dan tangannya mengepal kuat bahkan buku-buku kukunya memutih karena saking kuat. Dan Naruto menyadari perubahan sikap Gaara, merutuki dirinya sendiri karena mulutnya terlalu ember memberitahukan siapa yang sudah menyerang Hinata.

" _Ups! Aku keceplosan." Pikir Naruto takut._

Ekpresi wajah Gaara menjadi dingin, sorot matanya terlihat penuh kebencian dan Naruto tahu pandangan mata itu bisa dipastikan kalau Ino beserta teman-temannya akan dalam masalah besar juga terancam. Jika sudah marah dan mengamuk, Gaara tak akan pandang bulu memukul siapapun sekalipun itu adalah wanita.

"Tenangkanlah dirimu Gaara, jangan berbuat konyol. Kau tahu siapa Ino itu," Naruto memperingatkan mencoba menenangkan suasana.

"Aku tahu. Tapi itu bukan menjadikannya bisa berbuat sesukanya bahkan hampir mencelakai Hinata. Apa sebagai kekasihnya kau tak merasa marah pada Ino?"

"Tentu saja, tapi bukankah lebih baik kalau kita menangani hal ini dengan kepala dingin serta bijak. Kau tak mau jika Hinata membencimu bahkan tak mau berteman denganmu lagi jika dia tahu kau melukai Ino,"

Tangan Gaara mengepal erat, rahangnya mengeras menahan amarah, "Tidak,"

"Kalau begitu, tenangkanlah hati serta dirimu. Hinata juga tak mau kau atau aku melakukan sesuatu pada Ino untuk membalas perbuatannya, bukankah Hinata pernah mengatakan padamu kalau perbuatan jahat tak harus dibalas dengan perbuatan jahat juga, karena jika itu dilakukan hanya akan menimbulkan rasa dendam serta perasaan benci yang berkepanjangan," ujar Naruto tanpa sadar memberi nasehat.

Naruto terlonjak kaget dan merasa tak seperti dirinya sendiri karena bisa berkata sebijak itu bahkan menasehati Gaara yang notabennya adalah pemuda keras kepala sama sepertinya sendiri. Tapi jika membawa nama Hinata, dirinya yakin kalau Gaara akan percaya dan menurutinya.

"Ngh~ ibu..." lenguh Hinata pelan.

Keduanya menoleh menatap Hinata, "I-ibu..." lirih Hinata memanggil nama sang ibu.

Hinata menginggau memanggil nama sang ibu, jika sakit seperti ini biasanya sang ibu selalu duduk didekatnya, merawat serta menjaga sampai demam Hinata turun saat ia masih kecil, dan setetes air mata keluar dari mata Hinata seraya memanggil nama sang ibu, jari Gaara reflek mengusap pelan pipi Hinata, pandangannya melembut menatap gadis bersurai indigo panjang itu.

Diraihnya tangan Hinata kemudian digenggamnya erat, "Aku disini, Hinata. Jangan menangis atau bersedih," ucap Gaara selembut mungkin.

Tangan Gaara membelai pelan kening Hinata, mencoba memberikan ketenangan untuk Hinata berharap Hinata akan tidur dengan nyenyak.

Empat buah sudut siku muncul didahi Naruto melihat kelakukan Gaara, padahal Hinata adalah pacarnya sendiri tapi kenapa seolah-olah kalau Gaara adalah kekasih dari Hinata, sedangkan Naruto adalah orang lain yang sedang menjaganya. Kenapa peran mereka berdua menjadi terbalik seperti ini? Tak bisa biarkan begitu saja, bagaimanapun Hinata adalah kekasih Naruto sekalipun sebagai kekasih palsu tapi melihat Gaara seperti itu membuat harga dirinya jatuh sebagai seorang laki-laki, ia tak suka apa yang sudah dimiliknya diambil apalagi diganggu orang lain sekalipun itu adalah temannya sendiri.

"Sampai kapan kau terus menggenggam tangannya,"

"Entahlah, mungkin sampai Hinata bangun dari tidurnya." Sahut Gaara santai tanpa ada perasaan bersalah sama sekali.

Tak mau mainannya di ambil alih oleh Gaara, Naruto beranjak naik ke atas kasur meraih tubuh Hinata, mengurungnya dalam pelukkan posesif pandangan matanya pun tajam dan terus mengawasi setiap pergerakkan tangan Gaara, bak seekor burung elang, sikap Naruto seperti anak kecil yang takut jika mainannya diambil. Tapi memang kalau Hinata adalah mainan hidup dari pemuda bersurai kuning jabrik nan menyebalkan itu karena suka memerintah dan melakukan hal semena-mena pada Hinata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto?" tanya Gaara berang.

"Memberinya kehangatan," jawab Naruto santai seraya tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Kau malah membuatnya sesak nafas. Lihatlah ekspresi wajah Hinata yang seperti kesulitan bernafas,"

"Kau hanya..."

 **SRAKKK**

Pintu kamar rung inap Hinata tiba-tiba terbuka dan kali ini yang datang adalah Shikamaru bersama para anggota geng kyubi lainnya bahkan Sakura pun ikut datang ke rumah sakit padahal Naruto sudah melarangnya tadi.

Wajah Shikamaru terlihat kaget syok melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Naruto yang notabennya adalah pria dingin, cuke dan angkuh bisa berbuat seperti itu sedangkan Sai tersenyum senang melihatnya bahkan dengan gerakkan cepat Sai langsung memotret kejadian langka itu menggunakan ponsel pintarnya dan akan diupload. Pastinya reaksi para pengggemar Naruto yang melihatnya akan sangat heboh, menejerit histeri bahkan menangis sedih.

"Kau membuatku kaget Naruto!" seru Sakura tak percaya.

"I-ini...bi-bisa aku jelaskan Sakura- _chan_ ," ujar Naruto gugup berusaha menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

Sementara itu Sai tersenyum senang melihat hasil jepretannya tak mempedulikan Naruto yang berusaha menjelaskan situasi yang sebenarnya karena itu tak penting.

Naruto benar-benar panik dan salah tingkah kepergok oleh Sakura terlebih ditertawakan membuat Naruto mati kutu, terlebih saat Sai bertanya dengan jujur Gaara mengatakan kalau Naruto cemburu padanya dan takut jika Hinata diambil padahal tadi Gaara hanya menggenggam tangan Hinata mencoba menenangkannya yang tengah menginggau menangis memanggil nama sang ibu tapi Naruto malah naik ke atas ranjang, memeluk erat Hinata hingga kesulitan bernafas.

Wajah Naruto merah padam, apalagi Sakura ikut menggodanya dan hal hasil Naruto menjadi bulan-bulanan dari Sai, pemuda bersurai hitam berkulit pucat itu terus menggoda Naruto bahkan dengan terkekeh akan mengabadikan moment indah serta langka keduanya kedalam sebuah lukisan dan akan dipamerkan sebagai karya terbaru miliknya pada bulan depan. Tentu saja hal itu akan di tolak dan ditentang Naruto dengan keras begitupula dengan Gaara yang tidak setuju sama sekali.

"Sai!" teriak Naruto kesal.

 **~(0)-(0)~**

Wajah Shikamaru, Sai dan Naruto terlihat tegang mereka bertiga sedang duduk di sofa panjang di dalam kamar Hinata sedangkan Gaara masih setia duduk disamping ranjang Hinata menunggunya hingga siuman tak ikut duduk berkumpul bersama ketiga temannya untuk membicarakan sesuatu. Sakura sendiri sudah pulang diantar Sasuke setelah dibujuk rayu oleh Naruto agar cepat pulang. Setelah Sakura pulang bersama sang kekasih tercinta, Naruto mengajak kedua temannya untuk berbicara dan menjelaskan semuanya pada kedua temannya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Hinata hingga sampai ia harus dirawat di rumah sakit. Cerita dari Naruto membuat Shikamaru dan Sai kaget sekaligus syok karena tak menyangka gadis manis dan baik hati seperti Ino bisa berbuat sekejam ini bahkan nyaris membunuh Hinata kalau saja Naruto tidak segera datang.

"Aku masih tidak mempercayai hal ini, Naruto,"

"Tapi ini memang kebenarannya, Shikamaru,"

"Jadi ini benar-benar ulah Ino dan teman-teman perempuannya?" tanya Shikamaru memastikan dengan perkataan Naruto beberapa saat lalu.

"Ya. Karena aku mendengarnya sendiri saat ditempat pembakaran sampah bahkan Ino tak mempedulikan kalau Hinata mati kedinginan disana,"

"Gadis yang sedang cemburu buta itu sangat menakutkan ternyata!" seru Sai menanggapi perkataan Naruto.

"Kau benar sekali Sai, apalagi Ino bukanlah gadis sembarangan ayahnya orang yang sangat berpengaruh di Negara ini,"

"Tapi bagaimana pun Ino dan teman-temannya harus mendapatkan hukuman karena perbuatan mereka itu sama saja dengan perbuatan krimanal yang hampir saja membunuh orang," kata Naruto tegas.

Shikamaru menghela nafas cepat, matanya melirik ke arah Gaara yang masih setia duduk disebelah ranjang menunggu Hinata, "Apa Gaara sudah tahu?"

"Ya, dan aku takut kalau Gaara akan berbuat nekat membalas perbuatan Ino,"

Memijit kening pelan, Shikamaru merasa kepalanya sakit dan berdenyut-denyut, "Sekarang yang aku khawatirkan malah keselamatan Ino dan teman-temannya. Kenapa masalah semakin rumit seperti ini,"

"Tenang saja Gaara sudah berjanji tidak akan berbuat apapun pada Ino,"

"Dan kau percaya begitu saja Naruto? Apa kau lupa siapa itu Gaara?" Shikamaru mencoba mengingatkan.

"Aku tahu itu, Shikamaru tapi aku yakin Hinata bisa meredam amarah Gaara dan aku percaya kalau sebenarnya Gaara memendam perasaan khusus padanya,"

"Memang. Aku sudah menduganya sejak awal," timpal Sai.

"Jangan bercanda Sai, itu tidak mungkin. Wanita secantik dan sekelas Ino saja ditolak apalagi Hinata," ujar Naruto menepis dugaan Sai.

"Jangan remehkan perasaan cinta karena bisa membutakan mata serta hati, bagimu Hinata biasa saja tapi tidak bagi Gaara yang menganggapnya gadis istimewa," sahut Shikamaru yang menyetujui dugaan Sai.

"Tapi aku tetap tak percaya sama sekali dengan kalian berdua."

"Kita lihat saja nanti, Naruto." Batin Sai dengan menyeringai.

Sai duduk menjauh dari kedua temannya, mengambil kertas sketsa dan pinsil gambarnya, iris kelamanya menatap lurus ke arah ranjang Hinata.

Disaat Shikmaru dan Naruti tengah serius membicarakan masalah yang terjadi saat ini,berusaham mencari jalan keluar Sai malah asik mencorat-coret di atas kertas sketsanya tidak mendengarkan mereka berdua yang sejak tadi berbincang karena lebih fokus pada dunianya sendiri. Diam-diam Sai menggambar moment Gaara dengan Hinata, baru kali ini ia melihat ekspresi wajah dingin, ketus seorang Gaara berubah menjadi lembut serta penuh kecemasan seperi itu. Dan kelakukan Sai membuat Naruto juga Shikamaru kesal karena asik sendirian ingin rasanya mereka merebut kertas gambar Sai lalu merobek-robeknya.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Putih dan putih.

Itulah yang bisa ditangkap oleh indera penglihatan Hinata, saat mencoba menoleh kesamping ia mendapati Naruto tengah duduk dikursi, tertidur pulas dalam posisi duduk di kursi. Dilihat dari posisi duduknya terlihat sekali kalau tidur Naruto pasti tidak nyaman.

" _Uzumaki-san." Pikirnya._

Iris bulan Hinata menatap ke sekiling ruangan yang di dominasi warna putih dan bisa ia duga kalau ini bukan kamarnya ataupun apartemen milik Naruto karena bisa ia cium aroma obat serta tangan kanannya ada infusan, jadi pemuda bersurai kuning itu membawanya kerumah sakit memang sesaat sebelum pingsan ia melihat Naruto datang tapi tak pernah menduga kalau akan dibawa ketempat ini. Ternyata Naruto tak sejahat yang ia duga, masih ada sisi baik dari dirinya.

Hinata merasa sedikit haus, bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan menyandarakan tubuh pada sandaran ranjang salah satu tangannya terulur ke depan hendak meraih gelas berisikan air putih dan ingin meminumnya tapi sayang tangan Hinata tak sampai membuatnya harus memajukan sedikit tubuh agar bisa meraihnya.

" _Sedikit lagi." Pikir Hinata._

Karena terlalu maju dan kepinggir ranjang tubuh Hinata hampir saja jatuh untung saja Naruto sudah bangun dengan cepat menangkap tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Hinata!" omelnya panik.

Naruto membaringkan kembali tubuh Hinata di atas ranjang, "M-ma-aaf sudah membuatmu marah," ucapnya penuh sesal.

"Aku tak marah hanya saja kenapa kau bisa jatuh? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"A-a-aku haus dan ingin minum,"

Naruto mengambil gelas berisikan air putih di atas lemari kecil di samping ranjang, memberikannya pada Hinata, "Kenapa kau tak membangunkanku. Ini minumlah,"

"Te-terima kasih," Hinata meminum habis air didalam gelas dan setelah kosong diberikan pada Naruto yang diletakkan kembali di atas lemari.

Tiba-tiba tangan Naruto memegang dahi Hinata, "Syukurlah, demammu sudah turun,"

Pipi Hinata merona merah menerima perlakuan tak terduga dari Naruto, tak biasanya pemuda itu bersikap begitu baik dan perhatian seperti ini.

"K-kau yang membawaku ke rumah sakit,"

"Ya,"

Hinata tersenyum kecil, "Terima kasih, sudah menolongku Uzumaki- _san_ ,"

"Sama-sama dan bagaimana kau bisa ada disana tanpa mengenakan pakaian, siapa yang melakukannya?" tanya Naruto menginterogasi.

"I-itu..."

"Ino dan teman-temannya yang melakukan ini padamu," sela Naruto.

"Oh, jadi kau sudah tahu. Darimana kau mengetahuinya?" Hinata menatap Naruto penuh tanya sekaligus heran padahal saat kejadian itu tak ada siapapun selain dirinya juga para gadis gila tesebut.

"Itu tidak penting tapi Gaara sudah tahu kalau Ino adalah orang yang sudah membuatmu sampai seperti ini. Sekarang yang menjadi kecemasanku adalah Gaara karena takut akan membalas dendam pada Ino,"

"Gaara- _san_ tidak mungkin sampai melakukan itu. Memang aku siapa sampai ia ha..."

"Baginya kau spesial dan berarti,"

"Jangan berbohong padaku Uzumaki- _san_ ,"

"Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak. Tapi aku mohon bujuk Gaara agar tidak melakukan apapun pada Ino karena ayahnya adalah seorang kepala kepolisian Negara dan kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada Gaara jika sampai ia melukai Ino,"

"Gaara- _san_ akan di hukum dan dipenjara,"

"Ya, kau benar sekali Hinata."

"Aku tak tahu ada hubungan apa kau dengan Gaara tapi hanya kau satu-satunya yang bisa meredam amarahnya. Kau harapan kami semua, Hinata."

Hinata memainkan jari jemarinya, merasa bingung dengan permintaan Naruto yang dirasanya tak masuk akal sama sekali. Bagaimana bisa ia membuat Gaara tidak marah, hubungan mereka berdua hanya sebatas teman itupun jika Gaara menganggapnya sebagai teman. Hinata berpikir sejenak, mencari cara untuk membuat Gaara tenang dan itu malah membuatnya bingung sekaligus pusing.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menghilangkan amarah Gaara- _san_?" Hinata mencoba bertanya pada Naruto siapa tahu memiliki ide.

Naruto mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam kantong celana, mencari kontak Gaara lalu menghubunginya, "Bicaralah padanya sekarang," ujar Naruto seraya memberikan ponselnya.

Dengan tangan gemetar dan perasaan ragu diselimuti rasa takut Hinata menerimanya saat mendekatkan ponsel layar sentuh itu ketelinga suara teriakkan dari Gaara yang mengatakan _'Halo'_ terdengar jelas ditelinga Hinata.

"Ha-halo...Ga-Gaara- _san_ ," ucap Hinata gugup.

" _Hinata?!"panggil Gaara mencoba meyakinkan kalau pendengarannya tidak salah dengar._

"I-iya ini aku," sahut Hinata meyakinkan.

" _Syukurlah kau sudah sadar," ada sebuah nada lega dan senang terdengar jelas dari Gaara._

"Te-terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku,"

" _Tentu aku akan selalu mengkhawatirkan dan mencemaskanmu karena kau adalah orang yang begitu berharga untukku,"_

"Berharga?" tanya Hinata bingung.

" _Ya. Kau temanku yang paling berharga Hinata,"_

Ada sebuah perasaan kecewa menyelip dihati karena ternyata Gaara hanya menganggapnya sebagai seorang tak lebih tapi untuk apa ia merasa seperti ini bukankah sejak awal Hinata sudah tahu kalau Gaara hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman dan semua sikap serta perlakukan baiknya darinya karena Hinata adalah temannya.

"Te-terima kasih sudah menganggapku sebagai temanmu. Dan sebagai seorang teman bisakah aku meminta satu hal padamu,"

" _Katakan saja. Apapun itu akan aku berikan,"_

"Aku mohon, maafkanlah Ino- _san_ dan teman-temannya Gaara- _san_ ,"

"..."

Tak ada sahutan, Gaara terdiam tak mengerluarkan kata, "Gaara- _san_ , apa kau marah padaku?"

"..."

Lagi-lagi Gaara diam tak tapi sambungan telpon masih aktif fan tidak terputus, "Maaf sudah membuatmu marah,"

" _Aku tak marah padamu Hinata tapi merasa kesal kenapa kau bisa dengan sangat mudahnya memaafkan orang yang sudah hampir membunuhmu. Apa kau itu terlalu baik atau bodoh?" benak Gaara._

Liquid bening mengalir membasahi pipi, "Ma-maafkan aku, Gaara- _san_...a-aku memang sangat bodoh tapi tak apa jika kau menganggapku seperti itu. A-aku tak mau kau menjadi pria jahat dan kejam karena diriku,"

Mendengar Hinata yang menangis membuat perasaan Gaara menjadi tak enak dan bersalah, _"Hinata aku..."_

"Memaafkan bukan berarti menjadikan kita orang rendah ataupun lemah karena memaafkan adalah sebuah perbuatan yang sangat luar biasa indah,"

" _Baiklah jika kau menginginkan seperti itu tapi jika sekali lagi ia berbuat seperti ini padamu, aku tak akan memaafkannya sekalipun nantinya kau akan menangis memohon padaku,"_

"Terima kasih, Gaara- _san_ ,"

"Apapun untukmu Hinata, sebaiknya kau beristirahat besok pagi aku akan datang menjenguk. Kau mau dibawakan apa?"

"Apapun yang Gaara- _san_ bawa aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati. Selamat malam, maaf sudah menggangu."

" _Selamat malam juga, Hinata. Semoga tidurmu nyenyak dan bermimpi indah."_

Hinata mematikan sambungan telpon dari Gaara, kedua ujung sudut bibir Hinata terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman bahagia karena ternyata permintaanya dipenuhi sebuah ekspersi yang membuat Naruto bertanya-tanya sekaligus bingung, setelah selesai menelpon Hinata memberikan ponsel layar sentuh itu kepada pemiliknya yang sejak tadi duduk disamping ranjang diam mengamati sebagai penonton.

"Terima kasih sudah meminjamkan ponselnya Uzumaki- _san_. Sekarang kau bisa tenang karena Gaara- _san_ berjanji tidak akan berbuat apapun pada Ino- _san_ juga teman-temannya."

"Ya. Dan aku harap Gaara memegang teguh janjinya." Kata Naruto penuh harap.

Masalah akhirnya selesai, Naruto dan teman-temannya bisa bernafas lega, tapi Naruto tak menduga kalau seorang Hinata Hyuga gadis cupu, norak dan paling ketinggalan jaman sekaligus dari keluarga sederhana atau bisa dikatakan miskin bisa meredam amarah Gaara dan dengan suka relanya Gaara menuruti permintaan Hinata padahal mereka saja sebagai teman baiknya tak pernah sekalipun didengar dan itu menggelitik rasa penasaran di hati Naruto untuk menanyakan sesuatu pada Hinata.

"Apakah kau menyukai Gaara?"

Hinata terdiam sesaat lalu melemparkan senyuman pada Naruto, "Apakah gadis sepertiku pantas menyukai apalagi bersanding dengan Gaara-san?" Hinata balik bertanya dengan Naruto.

"Tidak." Jawab Naruto cepat dan tegas.

Senyum miris menghias wajah pucat Hinata, memang benar ia tidak pantas menyukai apalagi bersanding dengan pemuda hebat seperti Gaara dan sudah sepantasnya pemuda sebaik, setampannya mendapatkan gadis yang sepadan.

"Jika sudah tahu jawabannya mengapa bertanya padaku, Uzumaki-san,"

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan saja,"

"Sekarang kau sudah puas dan tak merasa penasaran lagi,"

"Ya. Tapi masih ada yang membuatku penasaran dan bertanya-tanya,"

"Apa?"

"Dimana orang tua atau keluargamu? Semenjak kau masuk rumah sakit tak ada satupun orang yang mencari atau menanyakan keadaanmu dirumah sakit,"

Hinata tersenyum miris, matanya memandang sendu sosok Naruto, "Aku tak memiliki keluarga, ibuku sudah lama wafat sedangkan ayahku menikah lagi," kata Hinata memberitahu.

Perasaan Naruto tak enak karena sudah menanyakan sesuatu hal yang terbilang sensitif, ia tidak pernah tahu dan menduga kalau Hinata sebatang kara tidak memiliki keluarga, "Maaf," katanya penuh sesal.

"Tak apa, itu bukan salahmu. Kau hanya bertanya dan aku menjawabnya," tukas Hinata santai menyembunyikan perasaan sedihnya yang teringat kembali pada mendiang sang ibu.

"Apakah kau lapar dan ingin makan sesuatu?" tawar Naruto mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Aku ingin makan roti sandwich itupun jika tidak merepotkanmu,"

"Tidak. Kalau begitu tunggu disini, aku akan membeli keluar,"

"Terima kasih."

Naruto meraih jaket hoodienya lalu keluar kamar Hinata, berjalan santai di koridor rumah sakit yang terlihat sepi tak banyak aktifitas terjadi mengingat ini sudah malam dan jam besuk pun sudah tidak ada hanya keluarga pasien saja yang di ijinkan untuk tetap tinggal menemani. Setelah mengetahui kalau Hinata sebatang kara membuat Naruto tak tega dan berat hati meninggalkannya sendirian dirumah sakit takut tak ada yang menjaga, mengawasi dan membantunya jika memerlukan sesuatu seperti saat ini Hinata merasa lapar dan ingin makan roti.

Kejadin hari ini sungguh menguras tenaga, waktu, hati serta pikiran tapi untung saja semuanya sudah selesai dan terpecahkan. Naruto berharap tidak ada masalah terjadi lagi, tapi tak ada satupun yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi esok hari karena Tuhan selalu mempunyai rencana dan cerita untuk umatnya termasuk Naruto.

Tanpa Hinata sadari kalau foto dirinya sedang dipeluk erat Naruto sudah menyebar luas dimedia sosial itu karena ulah Sai yang mengupload moment langka sekaligus berharga itu ke situs pribadinya membuat para gadis yang notabennya adalah fans, penggila Naruto berteriak histeris sekaligus marah pada Hinata.

Dan seorang gadis bersurai kuning panjang dengan mata seindah bulan seperti milik Hinata merasa tak terima melihat pujaan hatinya sekaligus calon tunangannya itu didekati gadis lain.

"Siapa gadis jalang itu! Beraninya dia mendekati, Naruto-ku." Desisnya penuh benci.

 **TBC**

 **A/N : Apakah masih ada yang menantikan kelanjutan Fic ini?**

 **Mohon maaf jika saya baru bisa mempublishnya# Bungkuk badan dalam-dalam.**

 **Jika kelanjutan ceritanya tidak sesuai harapan dan keinginan kalian mohon maaf karena ini semua mengikuti daya imajinasi otak saya yang terbatas atau kadang-kadang selalu mentok^^**

 **Untuk kelanjutannya saya tidak bisa janji cepat tapi jika ada waktu luang akan saya usahakan update.**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah memberikan Riview dan semangatnya, maaf saya tidak bisa membalasnya lagi#Bungkuk badan dalam-dalam.**

 **Ogami Benjiro II**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Family, Drama**

 **~ Cinderella Love Story ~**

 **WARNING : TYPO'S, AU, OOC, OC, NO BAKU, EYD BERANTAKAN, ALUR CEPAT, BEBERAPA TOKOH SIFATNYA SEPERTI DI ROAD TO NINJA, DLL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

 **PRANG!**

Suara pecahan kaca terdengar jelas menggema di kamar, tetesan darah mengotori lantai kamar berlapis karpet mahal hasil rajutan tangan dari seorang pengerajin terkenal karena sengaja dipesan, dan tentu saja harganya bisa dikatakan sangat mahal tapi apa peduli peduli pemuda bersurai merah dengan mata seindah _jade_ tersebut, bahkan rasa sakit di tangannya diabaikan karena perasaan amarahnya lebih kuat dari apapun.

Tangannya mengepal erat menahan gejolak emosi dihati yang sedang meledak-ledak, dan benda mati yang memantulkan wajahnya tadi menjadi sasaran empuk kemarahannya.

"Yamanaka Ino." Desisnya penuh kebencian.

Kedua mata _jade_ -nya menatap dingin serta tajam retakan cermin menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri seolah-olah pantulan wajahnya ada orang lain dan ingin sekali ia pukul hingga mati tak perduli kalau sebuah nyawa amatlah berharga dari apapun.

Dada Gaara naik turun mencoba menetralisirkan jantungnya sendiri, bukan sedang merasa takut tetapi jantungnya berdetak cepat karena menahan amarah. Jika saja Hinata tidak meminta atau ditelinga Gaara terdengar seperti sebuah permohonan agar tidak melakukan tindakan apapun sebagai balas dendam pada gadis bernama Yamanaka Ino berserta teman-teman perempuannya, bisa dipastikan saat ini Gaara sedang mengamuk pada mereka semua melampiaskan kemarahannya karena sudah berani melukai bahkan hampir membunuh gadisnya. Ya, bagi Gaara, gadis dengan mata seindah bulan itu adalah gadisnya, seseorang yang begitu berarti bagi hidupnya setelah mendiang sang ibu.

Ada alasan mengapa Gaara begitu mendambakan seorang Hinata Hyuga yang notabennya adalah seorang gadis pendiam sekaligus si kutu buku di kampusnya. Mungkin di luar penampilan Hinata bisa dikatakan tidak menarik sama sekali padahal sebenarnya Hinata bisa dikatakan cantik alami karena tak pernah memakai _make up_ , kulitnya saja seputih susu, dengan sedikit merubah gaya penampilannya yang terlihat seperti kutu buku bisa Gaara pastikan kalau para pria di kampus nantinya pasti akan melirik pada Hinata. Bagi Gaara, sosok Hinata adalah malaikat penyelamatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto melewatkan dua hari berusaha mencari informasi mendalam mengenai Yamanaka Ino, si gadis primodona kampus sekaligus biang masalah utama kejadian mengerikan yang menimpa kekasihnya atau lebih tepatnya kekasih palsunya, Hinata Hyuga. Dan selama itu Naruto tidak datang menjenguk ataupun melihat kondisi Hinata dirumah sakit, meskipun begitu ia tidak sepenuhnya cuek dan tak peduli, dirinya meminta beberapa pengawal untuk mengawasi serta menjaga takut-takut jika nantinya terjadi sesuatu terlebih jika gadis bernama Ino itu nekat datang menemui Hinata di rumah sakit, dan melakukan hal yang tidak dingingkan.

Namun Naruto sendiri merasa aneh, dan tak mengerti dengan sikapnya sendiri. Untuk apa juga ia harus repot-repot mencari tahu mengenai Yamanaka Ino untuk bisa memberikan pelajaran berharga sekaligus pembalasan yang setimpal atas perbuatannya kepada Hinata, yang notabenya adalah kekasih palsunya. Apakah kini dirinya mulai menganggap Hinata, orang yang begitu penting untuknya, dan sepertinya ada yang salah dengan hati serta pikirannya, namun ia tak bisa memastikan apa penyebabnya karena ketika memikirkannya malah membuatnya semakin bingung.

Pencarian Naruto akhirnya berhasil, dari seorang detektif ternama yang sengaja di sewanya, Naruto mengetahui semua informasi mengenai Ino beserta keluarganya yang kini berada digenggaman tangannya, dan akan menjadi salah satu kunci mengendalikan gadis bersurai _pony tail_ tersebut.

Masalah besar jika mencari gara-gara dengan Naruto terutama sampai menyakiti apa yang menjadi miliknya, walaupun Hinata sendiri adalah pelayannya sekaligus mainannya tapi tetap saja dirinya tak terima jika Hinata disakiti karena orang yang berhak menyakiti Hinata adalah dirinya bukan orang lain.

 **~(-)-(-)~**

Andaikan waktu bisa diputar kembali layaknya sebuah jarum jam, merubah segalanya yang terjadi belakangan ini dalam kehidupan Hinata, dan hal yang paling ingin Hinata rubah adalah tidak melakukan tindakan bodoh dengan melemparkan sepatu _flat_ merah muda miliknya kepada penjamberet tasnya yang malah menyasar ke kepala Naruto, si ketua geng Kyubi, sekumpulan para pemud tampan sekaligus dari kalangan kaya sedangkan Naruto sendiri orang paling berkuasa di kampus karena dia yang paling kaya sekaligus populer di antara kelima teman-teman satu gengnya.

Dan, gara-gara perbuatan bodohnya sendiri kini Hinata harus terjebak dalam lingkaran nestapa sekaligus penderitaan karena menjadi pelayan pribadi atau lebih tepatnya seorang budak dari pemuda bersurai kuning dengan mata seindah langit tersebut, sejak pagi Hinata sudah harus harus siap melayani Naruto bak seorang Raja, dirinya pun harus tahan dari setiap tatapan tajam sekaligus penuh iri dari para fans Naruto terlebih kini status baru Hinata sudah naik dari seorang budak menjadi kekasih walaupun kekasih palsu, bukan tak mungkin lagi teman-teman perempuan di kampusnya semakin iri sekaligus cemburu. Padahal Naruto sengaja berbuat nekat seperti itu karena ingin membuat Gaara serta Sasuke marah sekaligus cemburu, sekilas memang terdengar aneh juga tak masuk akal atau bahkan sangat mengada-ngada, tetapi kenyataan memang seperti itu karena diam-diam kedua pemuda berbeda warna rambut tersebut sama-sama memiliki perasaan juga ambisi pada Hinata. Dan, Naruto menyadari jelas hal itu dari keduanya.

Menjadi kekasih Naruto tidak menjadikan Hinata bahagia sama sekali, atau mendapatkan perlakuan baik di kampus. Kejadian demi kejadian buruk ulah dari fans fanatik Naruto selalu menimpanya, setiap harinya Hinata selalu mengelus dada berusaha bersikap sabar tidak mempedulikan ulah mereka sampai kejadian mengerikan itu terjadi, namun bukan dari fans Naruto melainkan dari seorang gadis cantik sekaligus populer di kampus.

Gadis bersurai pony tail dengan predikat primadona kampus tersbut ternyata adalah fans berat dari Gaara, tak banyak yang tahu kalau ternyata gadis itu menyukai pemuda besurai merah dengan tato 'Ai' di dahi.

Bukan hal pertama Hinata mendapatkan perlakukan buruk disertai kata-kata kasar dari para penggemar Naruto. Tapi kali ini perlakukan yang diterima sangat berbeda bahkan tak pernah Hinata bayangkan sama sekali kalau kejadian mengerikan seperti ini akan menimpanya hanya karena sebuah perasaan cemburu bercampur iri padanya karena pemuda bersurai merah dengan mata _Jade_ itu selalu dekat, dan memperhatikan Hinata, tidak pernah mempedulikan gadis bersurai kuning _pony tail_ tesebut yang sudah lama menaruh hati bahkan terus mengejar-ngejar Gaara sejak masih duduk dibangku SMA. Hinata sendiri hampir saja kehilangan nyawa akibat ulah gila dari gadis tersebut.

Hinata tak pernah tahu ataupun menyadari kalau gadis cantik itu merasa cemburu kepadanya yang merupakan gadis jelek, tidak secantik juga menarik sepertinya.

Andaikan Hinata tahu sejak dulu kalau gadis cantik bernama Ino Yamanaka ini selalu mengejar sekaligus berharap perasaannya terbalas oleh Gaara, namun pemuda yang di kejar selalu bersikap acuh, tak pernah peduli akan setiap usahanya demi menarik perhatian. Bertahun-tahun lamanya Ino Yamanaka, si gadis primadona kampus sekaligus teman dekat dari Sakura, terus memendam perasaan suka sekaligus luka karena sikap dingin Gaara, dan akhirnya kemarahannya pun memuncak ketika melihat dengan kedua matanya sendiri dimana Gaara begitu perhatian hahkan wajahnya tersenyum lembut pada Hinata sebuah ekspresi yang sangat ingin dilihatnya selama ini.

Wajar saja jika Ino merasa marah, cemburu, sekaligus iri pada Hinata, karena gadis bersurai _indigo_ tersebut berhasil menarik atensi dari Gaara, Ino selalu melakukan berbagai cara untuk menarik perhatian namun tak pernah sekalipun berhasil, bahkan Gaara melirik pun tidak.

Menjadi gadis paling cantik sekaligus populer di kampus sengaja dilakukan Ino demi harapan kalau pemuda bersurai merah dengan tato _'Ai'_ di dahi tersebut mau meliriknya namun sikapnya sama seperti dulu, cuek bahkan terkesan dingin. Mengapa Gaara tidak mau memperhatikannya, apa kekurangannya hingga tertarik pada gadis paling cupu, norak, juga miskin di kampus. Apa kelebihan Hinata yang tidak dimiliknya?

Katakan kepadanya, dimana kekurangannya dan apa kelebihan dari Hinata, agar ia bisa seperti gadis yang di inginkan Gaara juga cintai. Ino benar-benar sudah frustasi juga sudah lelah untuk mengejar, menerima perlakuan dingin, acuh dari Gaara.

Lalu siang itu Hinata dibawa paksa ke atas atap gedung kampus oleh beberapa teman perempuan Ino. Tubuh mungil Hinata ditarik paksa layaknya seorang penjahat yang akan di adili, bukannya Hinata tak melawan atau berteriak meminta tolong untuk dilepaskan tapi hal itu sia-sia dilakukan.

Tubuh Hinata dihempaskan kuat membuatnya jatuh tersungkur.

Bibirnya merintih kesakitan, matanya memandang tajam sekaligus penuh amarah, "Siapa kalian? Kenapa aku dibawa ke sini?!" teriaknya dengan nada gemetar takut.

Ino berjalan maju, tangannya melayang menampar keras pipi gembil Hinata membuat sebuah tapak kemerah-merahan akibat tamparannya yang bisa dikatakan keras disertai perasaan cemburu sekaligus dendam mendalam. Tak sampai di situ saja belum sempat Hinata bertanya maupun membalas teman-teman Ino sudah memukuli tubuh Hinata disertai cacian juga makian untuk Hinata.

Hinata hanya bisa duduk meringkuk ketakutan saat beberapa perempuan ini memukulinya dengan membabi buta terlebih Ino yang sangat kalap memukulinya, meluapkan segala perasaannya pada Hinata yang semuanya di dasari rasa benci. Setelah puas memukuli, seluruh pakaian milik Hinata mulai dilucuti satu persatu, tak ada rasa belas kasih ataupun iba dari mereka semua.

Tawa lebar serta senyuman menghiasi wajah mereka melihat Hinata yang seperti ini. Mengapa para gadis itu tega melakukan hal kejam dan tak berperasaan seperti ini padanya, memang apa salahnya hingga harus menerima perlakukan seperti ini. Bukan merasa kasihan mendengarnya menangis para gadis itu malah tertawa senang seakan keadaan yang menimpa Hinata adalah sebuah hiburan, setelah puas menyiksa mereka semua pergi dengan mengunci pintu masuk ke atap gedung.

Di atap gedung sendirian, telanjang, terlebih ditengah musim gugur yang pastinya udara sangat dingin. Hinata duduk meringkuk seorang diri di pojokkan gedung, seluruh tubuhnya gemeteran kedinginan, kedua tangannya memeluk erat tubuhnya berusaha menghalau hawa dingin yang mendera walau usahanya sebenarnya sia-sia karena tak ada sehelai benang pun menempel di tubuh, dirinya benar-benar polos seperti seorang bayi yang baru lahir ke dunia.

Sejak lahir kehidupan Hinata sudah berat tapi kini semua itu terasa semakin berat bahkan hampir tak sanggup dipikul apalagi dijalani, jika saja tidak berjanji kepada mendiang sang ibu untuk selalu hidup, dan tak menyerah apapun yang terjadi bisa dipastikan kini dirinya hanya akan tinggal nama saja.

Keinginan Hinata sangat sederhana tidak terlalu muluk-muluk, ingin menikmati masa kuliahnya hingga lulus Sarjana dengan tenang tanpa membuat masalah dengan siapapun, sebisa mungkin ia memanfaatkan kesempatan yang sudah diberikan karena bisa kuliah di kampus paling bergensi di Tokyo secara gratis lewat jalur beasiswa full. Tak pernah terbesit sekalipun dalam pikiran Hinata ingin dekat ataupun mengenal seorang Naruto Uzumaki beserta teman-temannya yang tergabung dalam geng _Kyubi_ , sekumpulan anak-anak elit, dari kalangan _Jetset_.

Sejak kecil Hinata memang terkenal sebagai anak pendiam, tak memiliki banyak teman terlebih latar belakangnya menjadikan ia tumbuh sebagai anak penyendiri karena tak ada yang mau berteman dengannya. Dan, sejak duduk dibangku kuliah Hinata semakin menjadi pendiam tak akan berbicara jika tidak ditanya, dalam hal berpakaian pun selalu terlihat sederhana tanpa pernah sekalipun mengenakan pakaian bermerek malah ataupun berpenampilan terbuka yang bisa menarik perhatian para kaum adam seperti kebanyakan para mahasiswi lainnya, jika pun ada waktu luang dirinya selalu duduk di perpustakaan membaca buku hingga sore hari, tak ada hal menarik yang terjadi selama berada dikampus bahkan ia tak memiliki teman sama sekali untuk diajak berbicara ataupun berdiskusi, Hinata selalu berusaha tidak menjadi pusat perhatian banyak orang walau sikap serta penampilannya malah membuatnya di cap sebagai gadis kutu buku sekaligus paling tidak menarik se kampus tapi hal itu malah bagus menurut Hinata karena dengan begitu para gadis tak akan perlu mencemburuinya atau bahkan merasa tersaingi.

Dan, sudah dua hari berlalu sejak kejadian mengerikan itu.

Kini Hinata berada di rumah sakit mendapatkan penanganan dari dokter juga perawatan hingga keadaannya membaik.

Pada kejadian berlasung tiba-tiba saja Naruto datang, mendobrak keras pintu yang menguncinya entah dari mana pemdua itu mengetahui keadaannya juga sangat kuat karena mampu merusak kunci punti dengan sebuah tendangan. Naruto berlarian panik menghampiri, tak banyak bertanya ia langsung memakaikan jaket miliknya berusaha menutupi sekaligus membuat hangat tubuhnya yang polos, pemuda yang biasanya bersikap kejam, dan tak berperasaan itu menggendongnya seraya berlarian panik di koridor kampus tak mempedulikan sama sekali dengan orang-orang di sekitar. Hinata merasa sangat beruntung sekaligus berterima kasih banyak kepada Naruto, jika tak ada entah apa yang terjadi padanya.

Namun melewatkan dua hari dirumah sakit tak boleh melakukan apapun hanya membaca buku, terasa begitu membosankan terlebih mendapatkan penjagaan super ketat dari beberapa pengawal pribadi yang sengaja Naruto kirim membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang tahanan saja. Sebenarnya Hinata ingin berteriak protes tapi tak bisa karena semuanya demi keselamatan dirinya takut jika nantinya gadis bernama Ino Yamanaka itu tiba-tiba saja datang ke rumah sakit mengamuk kembali, tapi hal mengerikan seperti itu tak mungkin terjadi tapi menurut Naruto sendiri apa salahnya berjaga-jaga dari hal yang tak di inginkan.

Dan selama berada di rumah sakit Gaara selalu menyempatkan diri datang menjenguk bahkan pernah sekali berencana ingin menginap di rumah sakit tapi dilarang oleh Hinata karena tak mau merepotkan, Hinata sendiri sudah merasa sangat senang dengan Gaara mau datang menjenguknya bahkan selalu membawakan bunga mawar layaknya menjenguk seorang kekasih walau nyatanya hubungan mereka berdua hanya sebatas teman biasa tak lebih.

Sementara itu kekasih Hinata atau bisa dibilang kekasih palsunya, Naruto selama berada di rumah sakit tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya sama sekali menghubungi saja tidak, hanya mengantarkan ke rumah sakit ketika kejadian berlangsung namun esok harinya tidak lagi datang ke rumah sakit entah kemana perginya pemuda bersurai kuning tersebut tapi apa peduli Hinata karena memang hubungan diantara mereka berdua hanyalah kepalsuan semata dimana disini Hinata menjadi korban karena dipaksa menjadi kekasih palsu dari Naruto. Entah apa sebenarnya niatan dari pemuda bersurai kuning tersebut dengan menjadikan gadis cupu, dan tak populer seperti dirinya menjadi kekasih dimana dibelakang pemuda tampan itu banyak gadis super cantik, sexy, kaya, mengantri panjang ingin mendapatkan status yang disandang Hinata saat ini. Jika berpikir menjadi kekasih dari pemuda paling kejam, egois, dan menyebalkan se-antero kampus itu akan sangat menyenangkan sekaligus membanggakan, pemikiran itu salah besar dan harus dikubur dalam-dalam.

Hinata sama sekali tidak merasakan hal semacam itu, yang ada hari-harinya saat bersama Naruto sangat menyebalkan, tak jarang Hinata harus mengelus dada setiap kali mendengar permintaan aneh sekaligus tak masuk akal dari Naruto. Setiap kali berurusan dengan pemuda bernama Naruto, tak pernah ada hal yang menyenangakan terjadi, pemuda dengan cap tampan sekaligus paling populer diantara para gadis di kampus itu selalu menyuruh, merintah layaknya seorang majikan karena Hinata sendiri memang pembantunya walau tidak secara tertulis, dan tak jarang permintaan dari Naruto sangat menyusahkan bahkan tak kenal waktu ataupun kondisi. Sifatnya yang seorang Tuan muda itu memang sangat menyebalkan.

Wajah Naruto memang harus di akui tampan walau kulitnya tidak putih melainkan _tan_ namun kedua matanya yang bewarna biru secerah langit itu mampu menghipnotis siapa saja, ditambah memiliki kekayaan luar biasa sekaligus pewaris tunggal keluarganya Namikaze. Bisa dibilang Naruto adalah paket lengkap suami idaman di masa depan. Andai saja sikapnya tidak menyebalkan juga sombong seperti para Tuan muda kaya kebanyakan mungkin saja Hinata akan jatuh hati.

Duduk berbaring di ranjang dengan sebuah buku ditangan menjadi rutinitas Hinata setiap hari selama dirumah sakit, tak ada hal lain yang bisa dilakukannya. Ingin ke luar kamar untuk berjalan-jalan melihat pemandangan di sekitar rumah sakit saja dilarang oleh pengawal dengan alasan yang sama yaitu demi keamanan Hinata.

 **SRAAAK~**

Suara pintu yang di geser terdengar jelas ditelinga Hinata, menoleh ke samping melihat siapa yang datang menjenguk se pagi ini, dan kedua mata bulan miliknya menangkap sosok seorang pria bersurai hitam dengan mata seindah malam dalam balutan kaos polo shirt berwarna merah marun dipadukan dengan celana model _Chinos Khakis_ berwarna hitam berjalan masuk dengan sebuket bunga mawar merah ditangan. Dahi Hinata menyeringit bingung bukan tak mengenali sosok pemuda dengan predikat tampan sekaligus _playboy_ se kampus itu tapi dirinya lebih merasa heran, tak pernah mengira kalau pemuda itu akan datang menjenguknya di rumah sakit seorang diri tanpa ditemani salah satu teman Naruto ataupun gadis cantik dengan rambut seperti permen kapas yang merupakan kekasih dari pemuda tersebut.

"Uchiha- _san_?!" Hinata lebih terlihat terkejut dibandingkan bertanya untuk apa Sasuke datang ke sini terlebih ini masih dibilang pagi dan belum waktunya jam besuk pasien.

"Selamat pagi, Nona manis," sapanya santai memberikan buket bunga mawar yang sengaja dibeli tadi sebelum ke rumah sakit di toko bunga langganannya.

"Te-terima kasih," Hinata menerimanya dengan sedikit agak ragu sekaligus tak enak hati khususnya pada Sakura, kekasih dari pemuda tersebut.

Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu mendudukkan diri di sebuah bangku tepat disamping ranjang Hinata, kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman yang menurut Hinata seperti seringai karena senyumanan dari pemuda itu mengandung penuh arti.

"A-ada apa, Uchiha- _san_ kesini?" tanya Hinata bingung membuka pembicaraan.

"Tentu saja menjengukmu, apa tidak boleh?" Sasuke balik bertanya dengan wajah sedikit murung.

"T-tidak. Ta-tapi bukankah Uchiha- _san_ seharusnya pergi ke kampus,"

Sasuke memajukan tubuh mendekatkan diri pada Hinata namun gadis yang didekati malah mundur menjauh, "Jangan terus memanggilku dengan sebutan Uchiha- _san_ , panggil aku Sasuke- _kun_ ," pintanya dengan mengedipkan sebelah mata menggoda Hinata.

"Ta-tapi..." Hinata semakin memundurkan diri, menjauh dari Sasuke yang wajahnya terlalu dekat seperti hendak menciumnya saja.

Bisa hidung Hinata cium aroma parfum mahal dari tubuh Sasuke, apalagi wajahnya terlalu dekat membuatnya agak sedikit risih sekaligus salah tingkah, bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Jika kau tak mau memanggilku seperti itu, aku akan menciummu, hm..." goda Sasuke dengan seringai nakal di wajah.

Kedua pipi Hinata bersemu merah seperti buah plum menahan malu sekaligus takut pada Sasuke yang sikapnya tidak biasa atau bisa dibilang sangat aneh, dan disaat terjepit seperti ini layaknya seekor tikus kecil yang sedang berada dalam lilitan kuat ular berbisa, dan hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja untuk dimakan, Hinata sangat berharap adanya seorang pangeran datang menyelamatkannya. Tapi ini bukan sebuah filem, acara drama, komik ataupun novel jadi mana mungkin terjadi.

Wajah Sasuke semakin dekat, tinggal beberapa centi lagi bibir tipis miliknya mendarat di pipi gembil Hinata merasa keadaannya terancam secara reflek kedua tangan Hinata mendorong kuat dada bidang Sasuke membuat tubuh pemuda tampan tersebut terhempas kebelakang bahkan jatuh dari kursi membuat suara bunyi debaman yang cukup keras hingga terdengar keluar kamar.

Kedua pengawal yang sejak tadi berdiri menjaga diluar ikut mendengar suara Sasuke yang terjatuh membuat keduanya langsung bergegas masuk melihat keadaan takut jika terjadi apa-apa dengan Hinata karena jika terjadi apa-apa bisa dipastikan mereka bisa kehilangan pekerjaan atau mungkin lebih buruk dari itu.

Namun bukan hanya kedua pengawal Naruto saja yang masuk kedalam kamar karena merasa panik tetapi seorang pemuda bersurai merah dengan mata _Jade_ ikut masuk.

"Hinata- _sama_!" teriak salah satu pelayan panik seraya menghambur masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Hinata!" teriak pemuda tampan ini yang wajahnya tak kalah panik.

Wajah kedua pengawal pribadi Naruto terlihat sangat panik namun berubah kaget ketika melihat tubuh Sasuke yang jatuh terjugkal di bawah ranjang entah apa yang terjadi hingga membuatnya bisa terjatuh. Sementara itu pemuda tampan bersurai merah yang berdiri disamping ranjang hanya tersenyum lebar atau lebih tepatnya mengejek keadaan Sasuke.

"Anda tak apa?" tanya salah satu pengawal seraya membantu Sasuke berdiri kembali.

Pemuda bersurai raven ini merintih sakit memegangi tangan kanannya yang sedikit sakit karena membentur kursi, "Kenapa anda bisa jatuh?" tanya kembali salah seorang pengawal yang merasa penasaran sekaligus heran dengan kejadian yang menimpa Sasuke.

Sementara itu si pelaku yang sudah mendorong tubuh Sasuke hanya bisa diam dengan raut wajah takut disertai perasaan bersalah mendalam tapi sungguh Hinata tak sengaja melakukannya apalagi sampai berniat mencelakai Sasuke.

"Kau tak apa Hinata?" tanya pemuda tampan ini melihat raut wajah Hinata yang sedikit aneh.

"Gaara- _san_!" bukannya menjawab Hinata lebih terkejut mendapati pemuda tampan ini ada didekatnya dan sejak kapan dia datang.

"Hey, aku yang jatuh kenapa kau malah berdiri santai disana," teriak Sasuke protes dengan sikap temannya itu yang sangat tidak peka juga cuek.

"Jangan manja, Sasuke. Kau bukan anak kecil ataupun pria lemah yang akan terluka hanya gara-gara terjatuh dari kursi," sahut Gaara ketus.

Para pengawal Naruto mendudukkan tubuh Sasuke di kursi, "Apa anda ingin saya memanggilkan dokter untuk memeriksa anda, apakah ada tulang yang patah atau tidak?"

"Tidak perlu, tanganku hanya sedikit terkilir saja. Terima kasih sudah membantuku, dan sebaiknya kalian keluar,"

"Baik."

Keduanya membungkuk hormat ke arah Sasuke, Gaara lalu pada Hinata kemudian keluar dan kembali ke posisi mereka masing-masing berdiri menjaga pintu masuk kamar rawat, sebagaimana perintah sang Tuan muda.

"Ma-maaf..." lirih Hinata penuh sesal dengan perbuatannya walau sebenarnya salah Sasuke sendiri mengapa menggodanya sampai seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf padanya, Hinata?" tanya Gaara heran.

"I-itu..." Hinata memainkan kedua jarinya diatas paha tanda tengah gugup, "T-tadi a-aku mendorong Uchiha- _san_ sampai jatuh,"

Dahi Gaara berkerut bingung sekaligus penasaran, "Pasti ada alasanya kau mendorong si bodoh itu. Apakah Sasuke berbuat hal tak baik padamu?" tanyanya penuh curiga.

"Hey, wajah datar. Aku tak serendah itu," teriak Sasuke tak terima.

"Jangan mencoba membela diri, aku yakin kalau kau yang salah," kata Gaara membela Hinata.

Keduanya saling beradu pandang, melemparkan tatapan tajam sekaligus mengitimidasi. Seketika suasana di dalam ruangan ini berubah mencekam bahkan Hinata bisa lihat tanda-tanda perkelahian dari keduanya, jika tidak dihentikan bukan tak mungkin kedua pemuda tampan itu bisa saling melayangkan pukulan satu sama lain.

"Aku mohon, hentikan. Jangan berkelahi!"

"Kami tidak berkelahi, Hinata. Hanya beradu argumen saja," lirik Gaara.

"Benar," sahut Sasuke membenarkan perkataan Gaara.

Hinata mendesah pelan, "Itu sama saja Uchiha- _san_ , Gaara- _san_. Dan sebaiknya kalian pergi ke kampus agar tidak terlambat,"

"Hari ini aku libur, tak ada jadwal masuk," sahut Gaara santai.

"Aku pun begitu," tambah Sasuke yang ternyata sama-sama libur.

"Bukankah hari ini kau harus memberikan tesis mu kepada Profesor Yamada,"

"Sudah aku berikan kemarin," kata Gaara ketus.

 **SRAAK~**

Pintu kamar rawat Hinata terbuka kembali, kali ini menampilkan seorang pemuda bersurai kuning yang terlihat berjalan masuk dengan membawa satu kantong plastik putih ditangan.

Kedua pemuda berbeda warna rambut serta Hinata menoleh ke arah pintu secara bersamaan.

"Gaara! Sasuke!" seru Naruto bingung mendapati kedua temannya ada di kamar Hinata terlebih sepagi ini.

Tapi dilihat dari posisi keduanya yang saling menghadap satu sama lain, sepertinya sedang ada pertengkaran kecil entah apa yang menjadi pemicunya tapi pastinya bukan karena Hinata, Naruto yakin itu.

"Oh, kau, _Dobe_ ," kata Sasuke santai menyapa.

Menaruh kantong bawaan di atas lemari kecil disamping ranjang, Naruto mendudukan diri dipinggir ranjang berselahan dengan sang kekasih, "Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan pagi-pagi begini di sini?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Menjenguk Hinata," jawab Gaara datar.

"Tapi ini belum jam besuk," kata Naruto memberitahu.

"Aku tahu, lalu kau sendiri sedang apa disini?" tanya Gaara mencoba membalas perkataan Naruto.

"Tentu saja menemui Hinata, aku kekasihnya jadi wajar jika datang, lalu kalian?" tanya balik Naruto yang menyudutkan keduanya.

"Temannya." Jawab mereka berdua bersamaan tak mau kalah.

"Sejak kapan kau menganggapnya teman, _Teme_ ,"

"Sejak dia menjadi kekasihmu,"

Naruto melirik curiga, "Aku tahu sifatmu _Teme_ , kau sedang tak merencanakan sesuatu'kan pada Hinata?" tanya Naruto penuh selidik.

"Tidak. Apa salah jika aku bersikap baik pada kekasih temanku sendiri? Bukankah kau juga bersikap manis, dan sangat perhatian pada Sakura lebih dari ku yang kekasihnya sendiri," jawab Sasuke yang secara tak langsung membuat Naruto tersudut, lalu terdiam seketika.

Sasuke bukan orang bodoh, juga tak peka melihat sikap, serta tingkah laku dari Naruto selama ini terhadap Sakura yang bisa diartikan sebagai rasa suka.

Gaara tersenyum sangat tipis melihat ekspresi Naruto yang mati kutu saat disinggung mengenai Sakura. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi bagi Gaara, Shikamaru serta Sai yang mengetahui cinta segita diantara keduanya dimana Naruto sangat menyukai Sakura sejak duduk dibangku SMA sedangkan gadis yang ditaksirnya malah naksir berat bahkan tergila-gila pada Sasuke, pemuda paling _plyaboy_ diantara mereka berlima. Memang kalau dilihat dari fisik, wajah, Sasuke menang karena keluarga Uchiha sangat terkenal dengan paras tampannya tapi Naruto tak bisa diremehkan sama sekali walau berkulit _tan_ namun kedua mata birunya serta surai kuningnya yang alami tidak dicat sama sekali menjadi daya tarik tersendiri bagi para gadis yang menyukai pria _eksotis_ terlebih Naruto, pewaris tunggal kekayaan keluarga Namikaze.

Manik bulan Hinata melirik ke arah Naruto, bisa ia lihat kalau mimik dari pemuda bersurai kuning itu aneh saat disinggung mengenai Sakura, dan sebuah pemikiran terlintas kalau sebenarnya Naruto menyukai Sakura, sahabat temannya sendiri. Jika pun hal itu benar terjadi, kemungkinan alasan Naruto menjadikan dirinya sebagai kekasih palsunya adalah untuk menutupi perasaannya sendiri kepada Sakura. Dan, kalau itu pun benar keadaan semakin bertambah rumit saja. Kenapa juga Hinata harus ikut terlibat dalam urusan cinta segita diantara mereka.

 **TBC**


End file.
